Harry Potter und sein letztes Geheimnis
by heimess
Summary: Harry versucht den Weg weiter zugehen. Er muß seine eigene Geschichte kennen lernen und stößt natürlich auf Geheimnisse und Ungereimtheiten die gewaltig zum Himmel stinken. HBP Spoiler
1. Ein letztes Mal

Hallo, hier bin ich wieder mit einer neuen Geschichte. Diesmal ist sie allerdings noch nicht fertig, ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen euch nicht zu lange auf die neuen Kapitel warten zu lassen. Wie die meisten aus eigener Erfahrung wissen, kommen die besten Ideen, bei der Lektüre vieler Reviews ( winkmitdemzaunpfahl ).

So, nun gehts aber los:

Disclaimer : bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

1Ein letztes Mal

Niemand wollte wissen, was geschehen war, dass die Stimmung unter den Zauberern derart mies war, als Harry auf der Rückbank von Vernon Dursleys Waagen Platz nahm. Außer einigen unergründlichen Blicken erntete er keinerlei Beachtung. Nicht dass es ihn gestört hätte, nein er war ohnehin in seinen Gedanken über die letzten Ereignisse gefangen. Außerdem hatte er noch einiges zu planen für seinen Umzug nach Godrics Hollow. Ja, er würde noch einige Tage, bis zu seinem Geburtstag,hier in Surrey bei seinen Verwandten bleiben, weil es Dumbledores Wunsch war und er in der jetzigen Situation sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, eine der Anweisungen des Schulleiters zu missachten. Er musste sich ohnedies noch über einiges klar werden und die Abgeschiedenheit hier war dafür genau richtig.

Ohne ein einziges Wort mit seinen Verwandten gewechselt zu haben ging er auf sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe seine Sachen auszupacken, er stellte den Koffer geöffnet in eine Ecke des kleinen Zimmers und beließ es dabei, es gab bei Merlin wichtigeres für ihn.

Er nahm ein kleine Buch aus seinem Koffer, dass Hermine ihm vor einer halben Ewigkeit geschenkt hatte, ursprünglich um über seine Hausübungen und seine Lernerfolge Buch zu führen, aber das hatte er natürlich nie getan. Jetzt allerdings brauchte er es um seinen Gedanken und Plänen eine Struktur zu verleihen. Er würde noch einige Wochen hier bleiben, dann kam die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, nach der sich Harry auf den Weg machen wollte, seine eigene Vergangenheit kennen zulernen. Eine Vergangenheit, deren Geheimnisse er in dem Haus seiner Eltern zu finden hoffte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es dort einiges Wissen aufzudecken gab, außerdem war er mittlerweile fast 17 Jahre alt und hatte das Zuhause seiner Eltern kein einziges Mal besucht. Niemand, weder Sirius noch Remus oder Professor Dumbledore, hatten jemals angeboten ihn dort hin zu bringen und Harry war sich sicher, dass es dafür einen ziemlich guten Grund würde geben müssen.

Im nachhinein musste sich Harry über sich selbst wundern, dass er nie danach gefragt hatte. Es war als hätte jemand seine Gedanken manipuliert, vielleicht war es auch Dumbledore gewesen und jetzt wo er tot war kamen diese Gedanken erstmals durch. Es würde zu dem alten Mann passen, vielleicht hat er ihm auch deshalb Riddles Geschichte gezeigt und war bloß nicht mehr dazu gekommen ihm seine Eigene zu erzählen. Der junge Mann mit den strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren war sich sicher, dass er einige Geheimnisse dort entdecken würde.

Die erste Seite des kleinen Buches füllte sich langsam mit einer Art Index – Themen mit denen sich Harry sobald wie möglich auseinander setzten würde.

Godrics Hollow 

_Die Gründer Hogwarts_

_Berühmte magische Artefakte_

_Magische Spurensuche_

_Tarnung_

_Schutzzauber_

_Auren lesen und suchen_

Hedwig saß vor ihm am Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Gedankenverloren strich er ihr über die weißen Federn. Wenige Minuten später segelte sie majestätisch aus dem Fenster um Harrys schnell auf Pergament gekritzelte Bestellung zu Florish und Blott's zu bringen, er selbst ging nach Unten zum Abendessen, erstaunt dass er zu solch einem profanen Gefühl wie Hunger überhaupt noch fähig war, was ihn auf eine seltsame Weise beruhigte, erinnerte es ihn doch daran, dass er immer noch ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut war.

Am Tisch war der übliche Streit ausgebrochen, wie groß Duddleys Portionen sein durften, denn er war nach wie vor so fett, dass man nur erahnen konnte, dass sein Kopf auf einem Hals saß, sehen konnten man ihn nicht.

Es war seltsam, dass ihn nichts von alldem zu berühren schien. Er war wie in eine ruhige Wolke aus Melancholie gehüllt, durch die Vernon, Petunia und Duddley nicht dringen konnten. So saß er mit den einander anbrüllenden Dursleys am Tisch, nahm sich Salat und Brot. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass sich Vernon entschlossen hatte nicht mehr seine Frau, sondern doch lieber sein Lieblingsopfer anzubrüllen. Er sah seinen Onkel eher zufällig an, und erkannte schließlich doch , dass er ihn anbrüllte.

„Du sprichst mit mir? War ganz in Gedanken." sagte Harry kühl in seine Richtung.

Der überdimensionale Bart des Onkelsbebte. „Ich habe dir gesagt was du in diesem Sommer zu tun hast." Brüllte er ihn an.

Der Junge sahihn aus kalten Augen an. „Ich werde in vier Wochen 17."

Der Muggel bemerkte nicht wie seine Frau blass wurde und blaffte ihn unumwunden an: „WAS!"

„Sag es ihm, Tante Petunia." Harry hatte jedes Wort betont.

Doch die Erklärung hörte er nicht mehr, er war schon wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Er lag auf seinem Bett und sortierte seine Gedanken, als Hedwig durch das offene Fenster gesegelt kam. Liebevoll strich er ihr über den Schnabel und befreite sie von dem Packet. Ein Brief lag bei den Büchern.

Sehr geehrte Mister Potter! 

_Wir hoffen, ihnen mit der prompten Erfüllung Ihrer Wünsche geholfen zu haben. Es ist uns eine große Ehre sie mit Büchern versorgen zu dürfen, und zögern sie nicht uns zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit Ihre Wünsche mitzuteilen, wir werden sie so schnell als möglich zu erfüllen versuchen. _

_Betrachten sie die Bücher als Geschenk zur Linderung des schmerzlichen Verlusts. Zögern sie nicht uns in jeder erdenklichen Angelegenheit zu Kontaktieren, wir sind überglücklich, wenn wir ihnen helfen können,_

_mit großer Hochachtung_

_Liana Florish_

_Bücherliste:_

_Tarnzauber für den fortgeschrittenen Zauberer - Gregory Hopkins_

_Magische Spuren sehen – Albus Dumbledore_

_Magische Spuren tarnen – Albus Dumbledore_

_Auren sehen und tarnen – Felicitas Peron_

_Schutzzauber für Interessierte – Nicolas Flamell_

_Die berühmtesten magischen Artefakte der letzten 1000 Jahre – Filibius Brown_

_Godric Gryffindore, sein Leben, seine Erkenntnisse – Jeremianna Justi_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, ihr Leben, ihre Erkenntnisse – Jeremianna Justi_

_Helga Huffelpuff, ihr Leben, ihre Erkenntnisse – Jeremianna Justi_

_Salasar Slytherin, Biographie – Lucia Prince_

Schmunzelnd legte er den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und nahm die Bücher in Angriff, doch er konnte sich nicht so recht auf den komplizierten Text konzentrieren, weshalb er sich seinen Pyjama anzog und im Bett liegend darüber nachdachte, wie er etwas Ordnung in seinen überladenen Kopf bringen könnte.

Schnell übermannte ihn ein tiefer traumloser Schlaf.

Als er wieder erwachte stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel. Langsam machte er sich fertig und ging in die Küche hinunter, aber es schien niemand im Haus zu sein.

‚Umso besser' dachte er sich und nahm sich ein ordentliches Frühstück aus dem Kühlschrank. Er schaltete die neue Espressomaschine ein. Während sein Kaffe in die Tasse lief holte er sich den Tagespropheten, den er auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte liegen sehen. Als er bereits satt war nahm er sich noch eine Tasse Kaffe und las die Zeitung zu ende. Das war mit Abstand der friedlichste Morgen den er je im Ligusterweg erlebt hatte, auch wenn im Tagespropheten ein großer Artikel erschienen war, dass Hogwarts wohl geschlossen bleiben würde, aber Harry hatte sich längst abgewöhnt alles was in dieser Zeitung stand für bare Münze zu nehmen, vielleicht war es ja auch bloß ein Gerücht. Aber im Grunde war es ihm egal, er hatte schließlich seine Entscheidung längst getroffen, er würde nicht zurück kehren, sondern den Weg den ihm Dumbledore gezeigt hatte weiter gehen.

Er stellte das benützte Geschirr in den Spüler und ging wieder in sein Zimmer, wo er sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und sich wahllos eines der Bücher nahm.

Tarnungszauber für den fortgeschrittenen Zauberer 

Harry begann zu lesen, doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, es war zum Verzweifeln. Er versuchte es immer wieder, doch das Ergebnis war immer das gleiche. Nach einer Stunde hatte er erst drei Seiten gelesen ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort behalten zu haben.

Wütend stand er auf, was sollte er bloß tun. Er hatte einfach zuviel Energie. So ausgelaugt er sich im letzten Sommer hier gefühlt hatte, so vor Tatendrang erzitternd fühlte er sich jetzt. Er konnte wohl schlecht hinaus gehen und durch die Gegend laufen, also machte er sich auf die Suche nach einer Beschäftigung hier im Haus.

Im Keller war die Werkstatt, die er vor Jahren einmal ausgeräumt hatte. Seither schien hier niemand für Ordnung gesorgt zu haben, das kam ihm erstmals entgegen. Doch es war keine häufig benützte Werkstatt, und so war er nach einer halben Stunde bereits fertig und an seinem hibbeligen Gefühl hatte sich nichts verändert.

Er ging wieder in den Flur hinaus und öffnete die nächste Türe. Am liebsten hätte er laut gejauchzt, was er gefunden hatte war genau das Richtige: ein vollständig eingerichteter Trainingsraum. Wahrscheinlich hatte Vernon ihn für Duddley eingerichtet, als er noch in der Schulmannschaft geboxt hatte, aber das war schon wieder vorbei. Über den Geräten lag eine dicke Staubschicht, doch das kümmerte ihn kaum.

Als ihm das Gewichte Stemmen langweilig wurde, durchstöberte er das Regal, in dem sich neben einigen Dosen mit Eiweißdrinks, die längst vergammelt waren auch ein noch original verpackte Springschnur fand. Harry lachte innerlich herzlich, bei dem Gedanken an einen schnurspringenden Duddley.

Nach einer halben Stunde keuchte er wie eine alte Dampflok. Das hatte ihm gut getan, deshalb nahm er das Seil mit in sein Zimmer, er wusste ja nicht, ob seine Verwandten Schwierigkeiten machen würden, wenn er sich an Duddleys Sachen zu schaffen machte. Er duschte noch und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Diesmal aber mit deutlich mehr Erfolg als zuvor.

Das große Kapitel der _Desillusionierungszauber_ hatte er schon durch gemacht. Aber mit den praktischen Übungen würde er bis zu seinem Geburtstag warten müssen, oder er überlegte sich eine Möglichkeit, wie er jetzt schon hier im Ligusterweg üben konnte. Die Frage war nur wie sollte er das machen - Er ein minderjähriger Zauberer mitten in einem Muggel-Gebiet – Nein das war unmöglich.

Seufzend versank er im nächsten Kapitel: _Modifikationszauber_. Er war fasziniert von den Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm da offenbarten, mit Hilfe der in dem Buch beschriebenen Zauber würde er sich beinahe genauso verwandeln können wie Tonks mit ihren Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten. Er hoffte inständig, dass er seine Narbe damit wenigstens zeitweise zum Verschwinden bringen würde. Ärger stieg in ihm hoch, dass ihn niemand auf die Möglichkeit hingewiesen hatte, dass es einen solchen Zauber gibt, nicht Remus, nicht Sirius und auch nicht Dumbledore. Allerdings konnte er seinen alten Mentor beinahe hören, wie er sagte: „Es ist keine dauerhafte Lösung, sich zu verstecken. Harry du musst zu dem stehen was du bist und wer du bist."

Tränen traten in Harrys Augen. Er vermisste den alten Zauberer. Er war immer für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn beschützt, wie sein eigenes Kind, mit all den positiven und auch negativen Seiten. Der alte Mann hatte ihm viel gelernt, ihn aber auch vor so vielen Sachen ferngehalten, er hatte ihn beeinflusst wie ein Großvater, ihn auch zu manipulieren versucht. Aber er machte ihm daraus nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf, denn im Grunde konnte er sehr gut nachvollziehen, was er sich gedacht hatte. Er selbst wollte doch auch seine Freunde von den wirklich großen Gefahren fern halten. Das war auch der Grund, warum er beschlossen hatte sie nicht in seine Pläne einzuweihen, was ihm allerdings sehr schwer fiel. Ihm fehlte jemand mit dem er sich darüber unterhalten konnte, aber dagegen konnte er jetzt wohl nichts mehr tun. Nun war er auf sich allein gestellt, alle hatten sie ihn verlassen, seine Eltern, Sirius und nun auch Dumbledore.

Er ging zeitig zu Bett und versank in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf und erwachte erst als die Sonne wieder durch sein Zimmerfenster strahlte. Wieder fühlte er so viel Kraft in sich, dass es ihm unmöglich war sich an den Schreibtisch zu setzten. Er war froh, dass er am Tag zuvor die Springschnur aus Duddleys Trainingsraum hatte mit gehen lassen, er wollte sich keinen unnötigen Gefahren aussetzten und draußen laufen. Niemand hatte ihn informiert, ob der Orden noch das Haus und ihn bewachte, oder wie es mit dem Orden jetzt ohne Dumbledore weiter gehen sollte. Womöglich gab es den Orden gar nicht mehr und die einzigen, die vor seiner Haustüre lauerten waren Todesser. Harry wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, die Aussicht war einfach zu schauderhaft.

Nach einer halben Stunde Schnurspringen arbeitete er die Kapitel vom Vortag noch einmal durch und machte sich kurze Notizen in sein Heft. In der zweiten Woche kam ein Brief vom Ministerium für ihn.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter! _

Das Ministerium möchte Ihnen hiermit offiziell sein Bedauern über den Verlust Ihres Mentors und Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore aussprechen. Bei der Durchsicht der uns vorliegenden Akten sind wir auf ein Testament des Verblichenen gestoßen und wir ersuchen sie, sich am 26. Juli um 10:00 im Ministerium einzufinden. Sollten sie aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht erscheinen, werten wir dieses Nichterscheinen als eine Ablehnung des Testaments Ihrerseits. Sollten sie noch Fragen haben wenden sie sich bitte an das Verwaltungsbüro des Zaubergamots oder an das Büro des Ministers. Wir wünschen ihnen noch alles Gute

Tessa Wildright für den Minister Scrimgerough

Wie gebannt starrte Harry auf die Zeilen auf dem Pergament. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es zu bedeuten hat. Offensichtlich hatte Dumbledore ihm etwas hinterlassen, aber um zu erfahren worum es sich handelte musste er dort hin gehen und selbst das war mit nicht unerheblichen Gefahren verbunden. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied er, sich an Remus Lupin zu wenden. Er war die letzte wirkliche Verbindung zu seinen Eltern und er würde die Bitte ihn ins Ministerium zu Begleiten nicht abschlagen.

Kurze Zeit später segelte Hedwig durch das offene Fenster des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4 in die Nacht hinaus.

Das war's erst mal. Sagt mir doch was ihr davon haltet ( schonwiederumreviewsbettle )

bis bald heimess


	2. Ein letztes Mal Teil 2

**Silvertrust:** geh' mal davon aus, dass ich genug Zeit habe, diese Geschichte zu ende zu bringen, B E V O R der nächste Band heraus kommt und nicht wieder heillose Hektik ausbricht.

**Seffen:** Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Dumbledore und die Greifen gehören in die andere Geschichte, diese hier wird anders, also lass dich überraschen.

**Blindfisch:** Nachschub kommt schon.

**Ein letztes Mal im Ligusterweg - Teil 2**

Drei Tage waren bereits vergangen, ohne dass Hedwig mit einer Nachricht von Remus wieder gekommen wäre, das machte Harry etwas nervös. Noch nie hatte ihn Remus so lange auf eine Nachricht warten lassen, aber ohne Hedwig war er so gut wie von seiner Umwelt abgeschlossen. Die Frage war: wo war Hedwig, wieso kam sie nicht zu ihm zurück. Auch wenn sie Remus nicht finden konnte, was sich Harry nicht vorstellen konnte, musste sie, normaler weise, auf direktem Wege wieder zu ihm zurück fliegen.

Womöglich war aber jemand da draußen, der seine Briefe abfing, denn er war schon zwei Wochen hier und hatte weder von Ron, Hermine und Ginny, noch vom Orden eine Nachricht bekommen. Nur die Bestellung bei Florish und Blotts am ersten Abend und die Ministeriumseule waren zu ihm durchgekommen.

In Harrys Magen bildete sich ein schmerzhafter Knoten aus Angst und Panik. Er war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen ging nachdenklich in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Leise verfluchte er sich selbst, dass seine Alarmglocken wieder einmal nicht schnell genug geläutet hatten.

Etliche Stunden war er in seinem Zimmer herum gelaufen, als er endlich eine Idee hatte. Der Schmerz in seinem Bauch lies langsam etwas nach, je konkreter sein Vorhaben wurde. Schließlich hatten Kraecher und Dobby das gesamte letzte Jahr quasi für ihn gearbeitet und Kraecher war ja sein persönlicher Hauself, also musste er ja kommen wenn er ihn rief.

„Kraecher? Dobby'"

Zwei Plopps später standen die beiden kleinen Wesen in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4.

„Master Potter! Master Potter, ihnen geht es gut, Dobby ist so froh sie zu sehen."

„Hallo Dobby, schön dich zu sehen. Hallo Kraecher, wie geht es dir?"

Harry sah die beiden freundlich an. „Seid ihr jetzt in Hogwarts oder im Grimauldplatz?"

„Hogwarts ist geschlossen, niemand ist mehr dort, Master. Dobby und ich sind jetzt beide im Grimauldplatz, ich hoffe das ist ihnen Recht." Und mit einem finsteren Blick in Dobbys Richtung fügte er noch an: „Dobby hat sich nicht davon abhalten lassen mit zu kommen und auf sie zu warten."

„Das ist auch gut so, Kraecher. Aber ich habe euch gerufen, weil mit meiner Eule, Hedwig, etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, und sie nicht zu mir zurück gekommen ist, nachdem ich sie mit einem Brief losgeschickt habe. Ich möchte euch bitten Remus Lupin eine Nachricht zu überbringen."

„Der Wehrwolf ist im Grimauldsplatz, das sollte keine Probleme machen, Master Potter" antwortete Kraecher mit einem verächtlichen Zucken um die kleine spitze Nase.

Harry kritzelte die Nachricht, die er schon mit Hedwig weggeschickt hatte, noch mal auf ein kleines Stück Pergament und fügte an, dass ihn keine Nachrichten erreichen könnten.

„Bringt das bitte zu Remus, und ich muß am 26. Juli im Ministerium sein, bei der Testamentseröffnung von Professor Dumbledore. Dafür brauche ich etwas vernünftiges anzuziehen, könnt ihr euch auch darum kümmern, ich habe im Moment anderes im Kopf."

Überrascht sah ihn Kraecher an. „ Kraecher wird das machen, Master."

„Gut, danke. Kraecher du kannst den Brief schon zu Remus bringen." Sagte Harry zu dem kleinen Hauselfen gewandt. „Dobby, ich möchte noch kurz mit dir reden."

Ein Krachen war zu hören, während Dobby den Zauberer vor sich überglücklich anstrahlte.

„Harry Potter möchte mit Dobby sprechen?" fippte er aufgeregt.

„Ja, Dobby. Ich möchte, dass du für mich heraus findest wer meine Briefe abfängt und was mit Hedwig passiert ist. Außerdem brauche ich Informationen über das Zaubergamot. In dem Brief vom Ministerium stand als Ansprechstelle das Verwaltungsbüro des Gamots. Und nachdem Professor Dumbledore Chiefwarlock war, könnte es sein, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat und ich möchte nicht dort erst fragen müssen, was diese Institution macht und wofür sie da ist. Wenn du etwas darüber findest, schick Kraecher mit den Unterlagen zu mir. Du hast glaube ich auch so genug zu tun."

„Dobby wird das sofort erledigen, Master Potter."

„Noch etwas Dobby. Wer hält sich im Moment im Grimauldplatz auf?"

Dobbys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Grimauldplatz ist nicht gut, Master Potter. Viele Leute sind da und sie streiten immer. Mister Lupin, Mrs. Hermine, die Weasleys, Mister Moody, Mrs. Tonks, und viele andere vom Orden, aber sie streiten immer. Master Potter sollte nicht dort hin gehen."

Harry sah seinen kleinen Freund entsetzt an, aber im Grunde verstand er sehr gut was los war, Dumbledore fehlte einfach an allen Ecken und Enden. Die Führung des Ordens musste geregelt werden und in Dumbledores Pläne waren bestimmt nicht viele eingeweiht.

Harry seufzte laut. „Das würde ich gerne, Dobby, aber ich glaube, ich muss doch noch dort hin, vielleicht kann ich ja irgendwo helfen."

Aber der Weg vom Ligusterweg zum Grimmauldplatz war weit und so lange er noch nicht zaubern durfte, war das wirklich ein Problem.

„Dobby, der Weg nach London ist weit und ich darf noch nicht zaubern. Kannst du noch heraus finden, wie ich wenigstens apparieren kann, ohne dass mir das Ministerium im Nacken sitzt?"

Dobby sah ihn aus großen glitzernden Augen an.

„Oh, ... Harry Potter bittet Dobby um Hilfe beim zaubern, oh ..." heulte er augenblicklich los, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Harry Potter, Sir, wenn sie möchten kann ich den Schutz von ihrem Zauberstab nehmen?" fügte er leise hinzu.

„Das kannst du?" Harry war wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte ungläubig zu Dobby, dessen Brust stolz geschwellt war.

„Natürlich, Sir, Hauselfen können sogar sehr gut zaubern, fast alles was Zauberer auch können, nur müssen wir mit den Händen zaubern, weil wir nicht berechtigt sind Zauberstäbe zu besitzen."

Harry wurde ganz hibbelig, jetzt würde er zaubern können, ohne dass es jemandem auffiel. Auch wenn es bloß noch drei Wochen bis zu seinem Geburtstag waren, so war diese Zeit doch wichtig. Am 31.Juli würde der Schutz der auf dem Haus lag einfach verschwinden und dann würde wahrscheinlich eine ganze Armee aus Todessern inklusive Voldi anmarschieren und er säße in der Falle, oder wäre wie schon so oft auf seine Freunde angewiesen damit sie ihm halfen und ihn von hier fort brachten. Und der Orden hatte im Moment wohl wichtigeres zu tun, als sein Geleitschutz zu sein.

Ein goldenes Glühen strahlte um Dobbys langen knochigen Zeigefinger, den er an die Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab gelegt hatte. Ein kurzes Vibrieren lief durch den Holzstab, dann lag er wieder ruhig auf dem mit Büchern und Papieren überfüllten Schreibtisch.

„Danke Dobby."

„Harry Potter, Sir, ich werde gleich die Unterlagen für sie suchen und sie dann Kraecher geben. Es ist mir eine Ehre ihnen helfen zu dürfen, Harry Potter, Sir."

Dobby war in eine so tiefe Verbeugung gesunken, dass seine Nase am Boden anstieß. Harry schmunzelte über den Hauselfen, der sich seit Jahren nicht davon abbringen ließ sein Benehmen ihm gegenüber zu ändern, aber heute war es schlimmer denn je.

Kopfschüttelnd sagte er: „Dobby, komm hoch. Du musst dich nicht vor mir verbeugen, alles klar? Du kannst jetzt gehen, Danke."

Als der kleine Hauself verschwunden war stürzte sich Harry in seine Arbeit. Er hatte schon einiges an Theorie gepaukt, wo ihm die Praxis noch fehlte, außerdem hatte er im letzten Schuljahr eklatante Probleme mit nonverbalen Zaubersprüchen, die er unbedingt beherrschen musste. Zwei Stunden lang probierte er alle möglichen leichten Zaubersprüche, ohne sie auszusprechen, doch nennenswerte Erfolg konnte er nicht verbuchen.

Entnervt legte er eine kleine Pause ein und holte Duddleys Springschnur raus. Wut auf sich selbst und Enttäuschung über sein Versagen durchfluteten seinen Körper. Das einzige was da helfen konnte war körperliche Erschöpfung. Eine halbe Stunde später ging er Schweiß gebadet in die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf seinen Rücken und spülten den Zorn von ihm. Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und rubbelte mit einem anderen seine Haare trocken. Halb trocken strich er sie nach hinten, und betrachtete das Gesicht das ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte. Wie üblich blieb sein Blick an der Narbe hängen, die auf seiner Stirn prangte.

Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild. Er hatte doch tatsächlich ‚vergessen' den Zauber zu probieren, der womöglich seine Narbe zum verschwinden bringen könnte. Den Zauberstab in der Hand stand er zitternd in seinem kleinen Zimmer, ein weißes Handtuch um den Hüften, mit tropfenden Haaren. Abrupt stürmte er ins Badezimmer zurück, wo er atemlos "SUB MEMBRANA" flüsterte.

Er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen, als sich langsam ein dünner Hautfilm über seine Stirn spannte. Kurz darauf betastete er eine makellose Stirn. Er fühlte sich eigenartig befreit und doch spukte die Stimme durch seinen Kopf ‚Du kannst nicht vor dir selbst davon laufen. Steh' zu dem was du bist und wer du bist.'

Er hob den Zauber wieder auf und verbrachte den restlichen Tag damit Desillusionierungszauber zu üben. Die gingen ihm verhältnismäßig leicht von der Hand. Gegenstände waren kein Problem, bei anderen Lebewesen hatte er so seine Probleme. Er hatte kein Versuchsobjekt, da Hedwig nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. In der Dämmerung stand er an seinem Fenster und wartete auf eine vorbei streunende Katze oder einen Vogel, der auf seiner Fensterbank landete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eine Katze durch das Gebüsch streunen sah, sie war klein und grau getigert. Die Hecke um den Ligusterweg verdeckte sie zu einem Teil. Damit sie nicht davon laufen würde und Harry den Zauber nicht mehr rückgängig machen könnte sagte er leise „IMMOBILUS". Er traf die Katze mitten in die Brust, allerdings war er zu weit entfernt, als dass ihm der erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck des Tieres hätte auffallen können. Der erste Desillusionierungszauber ließ bloß den Kopf des kleinen Tieres verschwinden. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht, die Katze ohne Kopf sah zu komisch aus. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, bis es ihm schließlich gelang das ganze Tier zum verschwinden zu bringen. Es war schon fast dunkel, als er zum letzten mal die Katze wieder sichtbar werden ließ, und den Zauber aufhob, der sie daran gehindert hatte weg zu laufen. Mit einem lauten Fauchen verschwand sie im Gebüsch.

Harry war zufrieden mit sich und da sein Magen sich laut und deutlich zu Wort meldete, ging er in die Küche, um etwas zu essen. Seine Verwandten saßen noch am Tisch und so setzte er sich zu ihnen. Das Gespräch war verstummt, doch der überdimensionale Bart seines Onkels bebte vor zurückgehaltener Wut, als er in Harrys freundliches, zufriedenes Gesicht blickte.

„Was war das heute für ein Lärm?" Vernons Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Ich hatte Besuch, das ist alles." Antwortete Harry gelassen.

Bevor sein Onkel seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Beherrschung verlor, schrillte die Türglocke und unterbrach so die gespannte Stille, die entstanden war.

Tante Petunia stand auf und kam wenig später sehr blass in die Küche zurück. Hinter ihr trat eine etwas mitgenommen aussehende Minerva MacGonnagal den Raum.

Erstaunt sah Harry seine Lehrerin an, stand dann aber auf um sie zu begrüßen. Die ältere Hexe fiel ihm ins Wort, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Potter, was fällt ihnen ein."

„Professor, ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das in meinem Zimmer klären."

Er hatte keine Ahnung warum sie wütend war, und was das mit ihm zu tun hatte. Aber auf keinen Fall wollte er es riskieren, vor seinen Verwandten von einer Hexe zur Schnecke gemacht zu werden.

In seinem Zimmer überließ Harry seiner Lehrerin den Schreibtischsessel und machte es sich selbst auf seinem Bett gemütlich. Fragend sah er in das Gesicht der Hexe, die sich die leicht aus der Form geratene Frisur mit fahrigen Bewegungen zurecht zu streichen versuchte.

„Professor, auch auf die Gefahr hin unhöflich zu klingen, aber was machen sie hier?"

„Potter," stöhnte sie, „Wie lange denken sie, braucht das Ministerium, bis es ihre Zauber entdeckt hat. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass sie vergessen haben, dass sie noch nicht zaubern dürfen. Wie soll ich sie denn hier schon wieder herausholen. Nicht das wir sonst keine Probleme hätten. Potter sie müssen endlich anfangen nachzudenken, BEVOR sie etwas machen nicht immer erst danach."

Langsam dämmerte Harry was passiert war. Er hatte doch tatsächlich MacGonnagal als Versuchskaninchen erwischt.

Zerknirscht sah er sie an. „Ich habe doch nicht wirklich Sie erwischt, als ich geübt habe?"

„Das sollte jetzt nicht ihr primäres Problem sein Potter, sie haben sich selbst das Ministerium auf den Hals gehetzt."

„Professor, beruhigen sie sich. Das wird kein Problem sein."

„Kein Problem? Kein Problem? Seit wann leiden sie unter so eklatanter Selbstüberschätzung."

„Ich denke doch, Professor, dass das meine Angelegenheit ist. Noch ist weder eine Eule, noch ein Auror vom Ministerium gekommen und ich habe den ersten Zauber ausgeführt vor mindestens drei Stunden, also beruhigen sie sich. Viel mehr würde mich interessieren, wieso sie hier her gekommen sind?"

Sie räusperte sich und sah ihn durch ihre Brillen hindurch scharf an.

„Sie schicken eine einfache Nachricht an Mister Lupin über einen Hauselfen anstatt mit ihrer Eule, glauben sie nicht, dass wir uns durchaus auch Gedanken machen. Sie haben auf keinen einzigen Brief reagiert und als heute Kraecher im Grimauldplatz mit einem Umschlag erschien, beschloss ich hier her zu kommen. Erst dachte ich, dass sie einwenig Zeit brauchen um über Albus Tod hinweg zu kommen, aber heute ..." ihre Stimme erstarb und Harry sah deutlich Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern. Er wusste, dass die beiden ein sehr enges Verhältnis hatten und die sie tat ihm Leid. Die meisten Probleme würden wohl an ihr hängen geblieben sein, sowohl Howarts betreffend als auch in den Belangen des Ordens.

„Es tut mir leid, dass auch ich ihnen Probleme bereite, das war nicht meine Absicht. Und dass ich sie als Versuchskaninchen benutzt habe tut mir auch leid, wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ausgerechnet sie vor meinem Zimmer sitzen."

„Schon gut Potter. Ich hätte auch einfach anläuten können." Sie bedachte ihren Schüler mit einem sanften Blick, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Übrigens war das mächtiges Stück Magie, dass sie da vollbracht haben. Ihnen ist klar, dass das Dasillusionieren eines Animagus in seine Tierform genauso schwierig ist, wie bei einem Menschen?"

Harry lächelte seine Lehrerin an. „Ich hab' mich schon gewundert, dass es so viel Kraft gekostet hat. In den Büchern stand, dass es nur wenig komplizierter ist, als bei Gegenständen."

„Möchten sie es bei sich selbst versuchen? Ich hätte noch ein wenig Zeit."

Harry war begeistert, dass sie ihm ihre Hilfe anbot. Davon es alleine zu versuchen wurde, wurde in seinem Buch kategorisch abgelehnt.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er es endlich geschafft, auch sich selbst unsichtbar werfden zu lassen.

„Warum machen sie das, Potter?" MacGonnagal stand an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sich die Bücher an, die darauf verstreut lagen.

Harry sah seine Lehrerin prüfend an. „Sie wissen ja, dass genau an meinem Geburtstag der Schutz der über dem Haus liegt zu wirken aufhört. Und ich habe keine Ahnung was da draußen vor sich geht, abgesehen davon, dass jemand meine Post abfängt. Am 31. Juli steh ich hier wie am Präsentierteller. Voldemort braucht nur zu warten, bis der Schutz fällt und kann mich holen, außer Professor Dumbledore hatte er noch niemanden gefürchtet. Ich habe mich entschlossen einige Dinge zu lernen, die mir dabei behilflich sein können mein Leben zu retten." Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich habe nämlich nicht vor zu sterben, zumindest nicht jetzt schon."

„Harry, auch wenn Albus nicht mehr ist, so steht doch der gesamte Orden hinter dir. Alle deine Freunde würden alles tun um dich zu beschützen."

Harry seufzte. Sie hatte genau den Punkt erwischt, um den es ihm eigentlich ging. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr ständig auf andere angewiesen sein und lernen musste er so viel wie nur möglich und je früher umso besser. „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Professor, aber ich nehme mal an, dass der Orden auch so schon genug Probleme hat und ich wollte noch nie irgend jemandem zur Last fallen. Außerdem, sie sollten eigentlich die Letzte sein, die mich vom Lernen abhält."

Sie gab sich lächelnd geschlagen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wie sie das machen, ohne das Ministerium in Aufruhr zu versetzten, aber bitte." Sie hatte sich bereits der Tür zugewandt „Und ich soll ihnen von Remus Lupin ausrichten, dass er sie am 26. Juli um 8:30 abholen wird. Auf Wiedersehen Harry."

Sie verschwand mit einem Plopp aus dem Stiegenhaus und erschien Sekunden später im Grimauldplatz, wo sie von Hermine Ron und Ginny bestürmt wurde.

Sie erzählte aber nur, dass es ihm recht gut ginge, ihn aber keine Post auf dem normalen Wege erreichen könnte und sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen brauchten. Dann überließ sie die Jugendlichen sich selbst um mit Moody und Shaklebolt das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Auch wenn Harry zunehmend selbständig wurde, so mussten sie sich trotzdem ein Szenario überlegen, wie sie den Jungen aus dem Haus bekommen könnte, ohne besonderes Aufsehen zu erregen.

„Mad Eye, Kingsley, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Harry wird erwachsen, er lernt und macht sich seine eigenen Gedanken, wie es weiter gehen könnte. Ich denke also nicht, dass er sich wieder einmal kopflos in irgend ein Abendteuer stürzt, wo wir ihn dann rausholen müssen. Offensichtlich hatte Albus Erfolg damit ihn näher in die Geschehnisse einzubeziehen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß was genau er mit ihm gemacht hat. Wisst ihr darüber bescheid?"

Beide schüttelten ihre Köpfe, froh nicht noch mehr Probleme zu haben, als sie Augenblicklich ohnedies schon am Hals hatten.

Die tiefe Stimme Kingsley Shaklebolts dröhnte durch den Raum: „Was heißt hier er hat ihn einbezogen, Minerva?"

„Er hat den Jungen das ganze letzte Jahr über in regelmäßigen Abständen zu sich gerufen und mit ihm Dinge besprochen, von denen nicht einmal ich etwas wusste. Oder dachtest du er hätte Harry einfach so an dem letzten verhängnisvollen Tag wo auch immer hin mitgenommen?"

„Natürlich nicht." Murmelte der Auror.

„Hast du schon etwas heraus gefunden, wo die beiden waren und was sie gemacht haben, dass Albus so sehr geschwächt hat?" wollte nun Mad Eye wissen.

„Nein tut mir leid, noch nichts Neues. Ich wollte den Jungen heute nicht so sehr bedrängen, außerdem hatten wir anderes zu tun."

Die beiden Auroren sahen Minerva neugierig und herausfordernd an.

Sie seufzte und begann von dem Nachmittag zu erzählen.

Auch die beiden hatten keine Ahnung wie Harry es angestellt haben könnte, zu zaubern, ohne mit dem Ministerium in Konflikt zu geraten.

„Ich habe Harry nach dem Begräbnis mit Scrimgerough gesehen, vielleicht hat es damit etwas zu tun." Mutmaßte Kingsley, doch Moody sagte bloß „Natürlich will er den Jungen auf seine Seite ziehen, aber hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, als er ins Ministerium zurück gegangen ist. Ich bezweifle stark, dass er Erfolg hatte." Moodys entstelltes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze, während er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

bis bald, heimess

ihr wisst schon, s'geht schneller wenn ihr ein kleines Statement abgebt.


	3. Der Zaubergamot

Also, erst mal vielen dank für eure Reviews. Offensichtlich hat das letzte Kapitel einige Fragen aufgeworfen. Zuerstmal Kraecher ist ja schließlich anHarry gebunden, er kann sich also seinen Aufträgen nicht widersetzten. Dobby und Kraecher haben ja auch in Hogwarts Aufträge für ihn übernommen und ich nehme mal an, dass sich die Hauselfen in Hogwarts auch etwas um in gekümmert haben.

Und zu Dobbys magischer Kraft möchte ich euch nur daran erinnern, dass er im 2.Buch Malfoy sen. Mit einem Fingerschnippen eine Stiege hinunter befördert. Außerdem machen sie so viel und das wie ich annehme ausschließlich mit Magie. Sie kommen überall hin, ohne erkennbare Mühe, was mich dazu gebracht hat zu denken, dass damit etwas nicht stimmen kann. Irgendwo liegt da ein Hund begraben. Vielleicht steckt ja ein alter Fluch dahinter, oder ein Schwur ... nein meine Fantasie geht wieder mal mit mir durch.

Früher oder später wird sich schon alles aufklären, einfach weiter lesen und reviewen

Danke fürs Review **silvertrust, Dax, el blindo, Blindfisch, blokko**

Und keine bange, Harry kriegt schon noch eine gehörige Portion Pubertät ab, vor der ist schließlich niemand gefeit, dauert aber noch.

**Der Zaubergamot**

_Der Zaubergamot ist eine traditionelle Gemeinschaft der größten und einflussreichsten Zaubererfamilien. Die Plätze werden vererbt und so von Generation zu Generation innerhalb der Familie weiter gegeben. Die mächtigsten und größten Familien haben zwei Sitze und somit mehr Einfluss, dies gilt nur für Gryffindore und Slytherin, deren Plätze aber sein Generationen unbesetzt sind, da die Erbfolge nicht mehr klar ist, womit diese Regelung sich in Bedeutungslosigkeit verliert. Neue Mitglieder können aufgenommen werden, müssen sich aber einer Wahl stellen, die zu 77, beziehungsweise zu 7/9 für die werbende Partei enden muss, außerdem muss die werbende Partei einen Fürsprecher in der Gemeinschaft haben, der sich für ihn einsetzt._

_Die Gemeinschaft untersteht einem Chiefwarlock, der alle fünf Jahre neu gewählt wird. Es gibt allerdings einige Einschränkungen, jene betreffend, die sich der Wahl stellen wollen. Ein Team der Unsäglichen überprüft den Leumund und die persönliche Eignung der Kandidaten mit den zu Gebote stehenden Mittel, deren genauere Beschreibung uns leider nicht zur Verfügung steht, da dieser Bereich unter die Schweigepflicht fällt, die Unsägliche zu wahren haben._

_Der Zaubergamot wirkt zur Unterstützung der Gerichtsbarkeit innerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft, wobei seit dem Krieg gegen Grindelwald der Schiedsspruch in seine Zuständigkeit fällt Der zuständige Richter kann sein Vetorecht geltend machen, muß aber seine ‚Stimme abgeben, wenn weniger als die Hälfte der Mitglieder anwesend ist, oder bei einer nominalen Anwesenheit von 7 Personen. Des Weiteren nominiert der Gamot die Schulräte, die die Oberaufsicht über die ‚Hogwarts Schule für Herxerei und Zauberei' haben. Entscheidungen in diesen Bereichen erreichen ab einer 2/3 Mehrheit ihre Rechtsgültigkeit, wenn alle Mitglieder anwesend sind, ein nicht Abgeben der Stimme wird als abgeben des Sitzes gewertet, ein kurzzeitiges Entschuldigen ist nur im Todesfalle möglich, wobei die Nachfolge unmittelbar geklärt werden muss._

_Die größte Macht des Gamots liegt darin, als moralische Instanz für alle Belange des Ministeriums fungieren zu können. Diese bis zum Anfang dieses Jahrhunderts durchaus gängige Praxis verlief sich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren allerdings zur Gänze, da Einsprüche nur mit einer 100prozentigen Zustimmung einreichbar sind, wobei ein Aktenvermerk ab einer 50prozentigen Zustimmung erwirkt werden kann. Dieser Aktenvermerk unterliegt jedoch keiner Veröffentlichungspflicht ..._

Harry gähnte ausgiebig und legte die Unterlagen über den Zaubergamot beiseite. Dieser trockene Juristenkram langweilte ihn unendlich. Schon vor über einer Woche hatte Kraecher ihm das Bündel an Pergamenten, die Dobby für ihn zusammen getragen hatte, gebracht, doch bisher hatte er immer Wichtigeres gefunden, das er lesen oder lernen wollte. Morgen würde er mit Remus zum Ministerium gehen also war nun wirklich die letzte Gelegenheit sich wenigstens einen kleinen Einblick in die Tätigkeit dieser Organisation zu verschaffen, aber er konnte kaum noch seine Augen offen halten.

Er hatte wieder einmal den Vormittag mit Theorie pauken verbracht und bis in die Abendstunden hinein nonverbale Zauber versucht, doch seine Erfolge waren dermaßen gering, dass er daran langsam aber sicher die Lust verlor. Wenigstens meisterte er den Grossteil in geflüsterter Form und er musste nicht mehr das ganze Haus zusammen brüllen nur um eine Türe zu öffnen.

Was ihn ein kleinwenige wurmte, war, dass er nicht überprüfen konnte, in wieweit er schon magische Spuren verfolgen, oder sie zumindest sehen und lesen konnte. Er hatte viel Zeit investiert um die Bücher von Albus Dumbledore und Lucia Peron zu studieren und so war er voller Erwartung, wie sich das erworbene Wissen über Auren und magische Spuren, auf seine Wahrnehmung auswirkte.

Grau und regnerisch brach der 26. Juli an. Es war ziemlich kalt, als Kraecher ihn zur vereinbarten Zeit weckte. Verschlafen tauchte der Junge unter seiner Decke hervor, da ihn das Geräusch des Elfen geweckt hatte.

Fasziniert erkannte er die braun-grünen Konturen des Hauselfen, ohne dass er sich die Brille hatte aufsetzten müssen. Er schloss die Augen, doch das Bild in seinem Kopf blieb das gleiche.

Erangelte nach der Brille auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Bett.

„Guten Morgen Kraecher!" Harry rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und musterte die kleine Person, die vor seinem Bett stand. Erstaunt sah er den großen Koffer, den er mitgebracht hatte.

„Wir sollten beginnen, Sir." Sagte er, doch der Zusatz ‚sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig' schwang deutlich mit.

Harry ging kurz unter die Dusche, um sich dann mit einem etwas unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen an Kraecher zu wenden. Er klappte den Koffer auf, um unzählige Kleidungsstücke heraus zu holen.

Eine geschlagene Stunde verbrachte er damit sich von Kraecher in diverse Kleidungsstücke zwängen zu lassen, die alle samt aus schwarzer Seide waren. Zu allem Überfluss machte sich Kraecher auch noch über seine Frisur her, was Harry, in der Erwartung absoluter Erfolglosigkeit, geduldig über sich ergehen ließ.

Während der Hauself um ihn herum schwirrte, war er in seinen Gedanken wieder einmal bei Dumbledore, dem großen Zauberer, der sein Mentor war, und von dem er nie wusste, was er zu erwarten hatte. Genau so ahnungslos war er jetzt. Posthum gab ihm der alte Mann noch Rätsel auf, die er nicht zu lösen im Stande war. Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie es an der Tür läutete und jemand über die Treppe in den oberen Stock ging. Harry erkannte die strahlend helle Aura mit dem bedrohlich schwarzen Flecken. Quietschend schwang die Türe auf. Remus war wie immer pünktlich, als er das Zimmer des Jungen betrat.

„Guten Morgen, Ha..." der Wehrwolf unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und starrte seinen jungen Freund aus großen Augen an.

„Merlin, wie siehst du denn aus?"

Kraecher funkelte den Neuankömmling aus tellergroßen Augen böse an. „Wie ein Zauberer auszusehen hat, wenn er zu einer Testamentseröffnung im Büro des Zaubergamots geladen ist."

Harry schwante Entsetzliches und so beschwor er einen großen Spiegel.

„Ah!" entfuhr es ihm. „Ich seh' ja beinahe so schmierig aus wie Malfoy?"

„Sir, sie sehen aus wie ein Mitglied einer ehrenwerten Zaubererfamilie. Schließlich sind sie der Erbe der Familien Potter und Black. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie durch ihr ungebührliches Erscheinungsbild den Namen meiner Familie besudeln." Quiekte der Elf aufgebracht.

„Ist ja schon gut Kraecher. Aber musste dermaßen viel Gel in meine Haare?"

„Sonst würde das was sie Haare nennen, Sir, niemals liegen bleiben."

Harry seufzte laut und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

„Nein, Harry, du hast mich falsch verstanden, ich finde, dass es wirklich passend ist, bloß etwas ungewohnt, sonst nichts." Versuchte Remus die Situation zu beruhigen.

„So kann ich unmöglich aus dem Haus gehen, sieh dir nur meine Haare an, die sind ja ekelhaft." Zischte Harry leise Remus zu.

„Nein, Harry," sagte er laut, „Kraecher hat recht, es könnte dir helfen. Der Zaubergamot ist nicht irgendeine Institution. Diese Leute geben viel auf Traditionen und Dumbledore war schließlich ihr Vorsitzender. Ich denke du solltest so bleiben, in diesen Dingen kannst du Kraecher voll vertrauen."

Harrys Stimmung war binnen weniger Minuten auf den Nullpunkt abgesackt. Er konnte doch nicht wie eine dieser schmierigen Purblut-Typen aus dem Haus gehen.

Kraechers Nase verschwand wieder tief in dem Koffer und er beförderte etwas Glitzerndes daraus hervor. Erst als er direkt vor Harry stand konnte er erkennen worum es sich handelte. Das eine goldene, mit dem Löwen, war der Familienring der Potters. Der Junge hatte das Stück zwar noch nie gesehen, wusste aber worum es sich handelte. Das andere, silbrig glänzende, war das Pendant der Familie Black, wo sich auf dem Rund, zwei schwarze Schlangen wanden.

Ein Schauer durchlief Harry und ließ ihn gewaltig erzittern.

„Auf keinen Fall werde ich dieses Ding tragen, das Sirius so sehr gehasst hat. Niemals!" brüllte er.

„Master sie vergessen, das einige dieser Leute ihnen zuhören, nur weil sie der rechtmäßige Erbe der Blacks sind. Das sollten sie nicht vergessen." Erklärte Kraecher, der nicht weniger wütend war, als Harry.

Remus war deutlich blasser geworden, ergriff aber wieder die Partei des Hauselfen. „Harry überleg dir das bitte. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt. Ich weiß wie sehr Sirius seine Familie gehasst hat, aber du hast nun die Chance eine neue Richtung vorzugeben. Niemand wird von dir erwarten das du den Weg der Blacks einschlägst, aber du könntest durchaus Vorteile daraus ziehen."

Tränen der Enttäuschung traten in die Augen des Jungen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Remus. Das wäre ein Verrat an Sirius."

Remus legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern und sah ihn direkt ins Gesicht. Harry konnte den Schmerz und die Trauer in seinen Augen sehen, aber auch die Sorge um ihn selbst.

„Trotzdem, Harry. Tu es einfach!"

Harry schloss seine Augen. Trotzdem konnte er die beiden Ringe deutlich erkennen. Das silberne Exemplar strotzte vor dunkler Magie, wobei sich in die schwarzen Bereiche deutlich helle silbrig glänzende Fäden verwoben hatte. Das Andere glänzte in strahlendem Goldgelb, wobei aber auch hier deutlich dunkle Bereiche zu sehen waren. Erschrocken schüttelte sich Harry, der wohl mit allem gerechnet hatte, nur damit nicht.

Als würde es ihm leichter fallen, schnappte er sich die Ringe schnell und steckte sie auf Ringfinger und kleinen Finger. Augenblicklich verbanden sie sich mit seiner Haut.

Mit heiserer Stimme fragte Harry: „Wie kommen wir ins Ministerium?"

„Wir desillusionieren dich und fahren mit dem fahrenden Ritter." Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen des Werwolfs, als Harry gequält aufstöhnte. Bei dem Gedanken an den fahrenden Ritter wurde ihm regelmäßig übel. Ernies Fahrstil war in der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft berühmt und berüchtigt.

In der Telefonzelle, die der Zugang zum Zaubereiministerium war, hob Remus den Zauber, den er auf den Jungen gelegt hatte wieder auf. Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als er die kalte Fassade sah, die sich über Harrys sonst so bewegtes Gesicht gelegt hatte, unschlüssig, ob nun diese Verkleidung schuld war, oder die ihm mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit überschwemmende Nervosität.

Bilder durchfluteten seinen Kopf. Ein 11jähriger, schwarzhaariger Junge kletterte in den Hogwarts-Express. Seine Arroganz hätte den jungen Malfoy in seine Schranken verwiesen, und doch war seine Selbstsicherheit nicht wie die Harrys gespielt, sondern naturgegeben. Er konnte heute noch nicht verstehen, wie James es fertig brachte sich immer und überall so verflucht sicher zu fühlen. Er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab, jetzt war nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt um in Erinnerungen zu versinken.

Die Hexe am Empfang registrierte ihre Zauberstäbe und teilte ihnen mit, wohin sie sich zu wenden hatten. Fasziniert beobachtete er den Jungen, der üblicherweise sein Gefühlsleben in seinem Gesicht zur Schau stellte. Die Haare musste Kraecher etwas verlängert haben, sie klebten glatt und schwarz glänzend an seinem Kopf. Er marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Halle, auf die Lifte zu, auf seiner Stirn die berühmte Narbe beängstigend stolz zur Schau stellend. Die schwarze Robe aus feinster Seide umfloss die noch immer etwas zu kleine und zu magere Gestalt des Jungen. Kraecher seinerseits klebte in aller bester Hauselfenmanier mit seiner Nase an dessen Fersen, während Harry die Blicke, die ihm folgten, gekonnt ignorierte. Kein einziges Wort war über seine Lippen gekommen, seit sie das Ministerium betreten hatten.

Remus begann zu überlegen, ob ein solcher Aufzug und das überhebliche Gebaren irgendwie untrennbar miteinander verbunden waren, denn auch wenn er wusste, dass Harry für gewöhnlich ein netter umgänglicher Junge war, ein wenig launisch vielleicht, aber im Grunde ... Hier allerdings spielte er den traditionsbewussten Zauberer so überzeugend, dass ihm langsam Zweifel kamen, was denn nun der richtige, echte Harry sei. Remus seufzte in Gedanken, es bestand ja immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass dieses Verhalten angeboren war. Ein Erbe seines Vaters, der den Reinblutzauberer ja auch sehr überzeugend geben konnte.

Ohne zu zögern hatte Harry bereits an die Tür geklopft, die ins Vorzimmer des Verwaltungsbüros des Zaubergamots führte und war eingetreten, in der Überzeugung Erwartet zu werden.

Es war ein äußerst nüchternes Büro, was Harry überraschte, den für gewöhnlich liebten Zauberer eher aufwendiges, um nicht zu sagen überladenes Design. Das hier war ein großer weiß gestrichener Raum, mit einem Schreibtisch aus hellem Holz, einen Schreibtischsessel dahinter und zwei normale Stühle davor. Sonst war in dem Raum nichts weiter.

Eine junge dunkelhaariger Frau saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und wartete offensichtlich auf ihn.

„Guten Tag Mister Potter!" nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fuhr sie fort: „Sie sind pünktlich!"

„Ihrem Benehmen nach zu urteilen haben sie nichtdamit gerechnet?" ein gefährlich kaltes Lächeln schlich sich um seinen Mund. Harry war erstaunt, dass diese Frau so unumwunden ehrlich war. Insgeheim jedoch schloss er aus ihrem Verhalten, dass womöglich einige Hindernisse auf dem Weg hier her für ihn eingeplant waren. Wie er denen entkommen war wollte er im Moment gar nicht wissen.

„In kürze wird der Vertreter des Ministeriums ihnen das Testament überreichen. Eine Nachricht dass sie bereits hier sind ist zu ihm unterwegs. Wenn ich mich in der Zwischenzeit vorstellen darf: Tessa Wildright." Sie streckte ihm förmlich die Hand entgegen.

Mit unbewegter Mine schüttelte Harry ihre Hand. „Mein Begleiter, Remus Lupin!"

„Guten Tag, Miss Wildright!" Lupins tiefe freundliche Stimme hallte an den kahlen Wänden wider.

Harry war ehrlich erstaunt, wie er es zustande brachte freundlich zu sein, wenn sein Gegenüber ein so höhnisches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

„Setzten sie sich doch!" bot ihnen die Ministeriums Hexe an, doch Harry lehnte dankend ab. Er wollte nicht unbeweglich in einem Stuhl sitzen, von dem aus man noch nicht mal die Eingangstüre sehen konnte. Außerdem war er viel zu nervös, es fiel ihm schon im stehen schwer genug seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn er sitzen musste, würde sie in Sekunden zusammenbrechen und das wollte er um jeden Preis vermeiden. Dies Maske aus Stolz und Überheblichkeit war praktischer als er gedacht hatte.

Trotz seiner Überlegungen wanderte sein Blick unablässig aufmerksam durch den Raum. So bemerkte er augenblicklich, dass jemand an der Türe stand. Er musste sich redlich bemühen sein Erstaunen zu verbergen, als Percy in das Zimmer kam. Er hatte eine kleine Mappe unter seinem Arm und sah ihn von oben herab an.

„Harry! Mister Lupin!" sagte er, während sich seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten. Er schritt, ohne zu zögern auf den Schreibtisch zu und forderte die beiden auf sich zu setzten. Lupin nahm das Angebot dankend an, während Harry immer noch ablehnte.

„Gut, also fangen wir an. Es geht hier um das Testament von Albus Dumbledore. Das Ministerium möchte dich, Harry Potter, darauf hinweisen, dass einige schwerwiegende Entscheidungen getroffen werden müssen. Dumbledore hat dir seinen gesamten Besitz hinterlassen, darunter einiges das außerordentliche Besonnenheit und Macht erfordert und da wir der Meinung sind, dass du weder das Eine noch das Andere im ausreichenden Maß besitzt sehen wir uns gezwungen dir davon Abzuraten dieses Testament anzunehmen. Um die Aufgaben zu erfüllen müsstest du wesentlich mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit politischen Institutionen mitbringen, oder zumindest den Willen dich mit Politik zu befassen und dich für den Umgang mit der Presse interessieren. Da wir, das Ministerium, beziehungsweise der Minister persönlich, ein solches Bestreben bei dir nicht haben feststellen können, empfehlen wir dir dringend dieses Kuvert nicht zu öffnen. Wenn du dich entscheidest diesen Brief zu lesen, wird das als Annehmen des Testaments gewertet und es gibt kein Zurück mehr für dich. Ich möchte noch hinzufügen, dass das Ministerium für alle dich betreffenden magischen Belange zuständig ist, seit Dumbledores Ableben, bis zu deiner magischen Großjährigkeit."

Während dieser kurzen Rede war alle Farbe aus Remus Gesicht gewichen. Er konnte absolut nicht nachvollziehen wie sich das Ministerium so viel herausnehmen konnte und vor allem Percy Weasley solche Gemeinheiten mit einer so zufriedenen Miene von sich geben konnte.

„Was nehmt ihr euch heraus." Fuhr Remus auf.

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt seine unterkühlte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, was ihm sehr schwer fiel. Seine grünen Augen funkelten und offenbarten die Wut, die sich hinter der Maske aufgestaut hatte.

Kraecher kauerte neben Harry und murmelte leise vor sich hin „Oh, er kann es nicht er wird es nicht schaffen, er ist zu verweichlicht von den Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern, oh, er wird das Ansehen meiner Herrin mit Dreck besudeln, oh die arme alte Herrin ..."

Harry aber hatte sich wieder im Griff. Er bedachte Percy mit einem langen, mörderischen Blick und ging langsam auf den Tisch zu auf dem der Brief, der an ihn adressiert war, lag.

Sich provokanter weise ausgiebig zeit lassend nahm er den Brief an sich.

„Wie gut, dass ich weder auf deine, noch auf die Meinung des Ministers auch nur den geringsten Wert lege."

Mit einem aggressiven kurzen Ruck hatte er das Kuvert auch schon geöffnet. Langsam sprach er weiter. „Weißt du, Percy, ich denke doch, dass sich Professor Dumbledore Gedanken darüber gemacht hat, was er mir vererbt und er es nicht getan hätte, wenn er es mir nicht zutrauen würde. Und das ist ein Urteil, oder nenn es eine Empfehlung, die ich gerne annehme."

Percy räusperte sich, doch Harry führ unbeeindruckt, mit einem kleinen, spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen fort. „Es ist nicht so gelaufen, wie ihr euch das gedacht habt? Tja, sag dem Minister ich bin immer noch durch und durch SEIN Mann."

„Oh, der junge wertlos Meister hat es geschafft, oh wie stolz die Mistress wäre, Kraecher hat verhindert, dass die Familienehre beschmutzt wird, oh Mistress wäre stolz, oh..."

Remus Lupin und Percy Weasley sahen den Hauselfen verständnislos an.

Harry hatte sich nun doch auf dem letzten Stuhl niedergelassen und nahm das Pergament zur Hand.

_Mein lieber Harry!_

_Du wirst dich vielleicht wundern, warum ich dich als Alleinerben eingesetzt habe, und mein junge, die Verwunderung ist durchaus berechtigt. In meinem langen Leben hat es viele Menschen gegeben, die mir wichtig waren und sind, doch niemand hat mein Leben so bereichert wie du. Du warst der Enkel den ich nie hatte, für den ich, hätte ich ihn gehabt, wohl nie genug Zeit gehabt hätte._

_Hätt' ich ... Wär' ich ... jetzt ist es dafür zu spät._

_Aber du, Harry, hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir. Du bist klug und stark, lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes einreden und du kannst den Weg den wir gemeinsam begonnen haben auch alleine Fortsetzen. Alle Informationen die ich gesammelt habe findest du in meinen persönlichen Unterlagen. Was ich dir bisher noch nicht vermitteln konnte ist die Wichtigkeit von Allianzen und Verbündeten. Auch wenn du es nicht magst, Harry, aber deine Bekanntheit und Popularität ist ein wichtiger Punkt, versuch dich langsam an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, noch bist du ohnehin sehr jung, aber es wird eine Zeit kommen, wo du viel erreichen kannst mit den richtigen Verbündete. Deshalb habe ich dir meinen Sitz im Zaubergamot vermacht, du kannst ihn aber erst einnehmen, wenn du deine magische Großjährigkeit erreicht hast, also nach deinem 17ten Geburtstag. Der Sitz der Blacks geht übrigens auch an dich als einzigen Erben von Sirius. Damit wirst du eine nicht übersehbare Größe in diesem Rat sein. Nutze sie weise!_

_Viel Glück,_

_Dein Albus Dumbledore_

Die Fassade, die sich Harry so mühsam aufgebaut hatte, war in der Zwischenzeit total zusammengebrochen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis der kalte, emotionslose Ausdruck wieder sein Gesicht zierte, den Triumph wollte er Percy auf keinen Fall gönnen.

Innerlich zitterte er aus Angst vor der Aufgabe die ihm gestellt wurde. Was zum Henker hatte er im Zaubergamot zu suchen. Keines der Gefühle die ihn überschwemmten drangen an die Oberfläche, eher hätte er sich selbst geköpft, als Percy recht zu geben, mit dem Einwand, dass er hierfür wohl nicht der Richtige sei.

Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, sprach Percy wieder: „Gut, wenn du dich entschieden hast, wartet hinter dieser Tür, der Gamot auf dich. Um deinen Platz einzunehmen brauchst du einen Fürsprecher, der die Wahl für dich durchführt. Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, gebe ich dir jetzt die aller letzte Chance das Testament abzulehnen."

Lupin sah verstört zwischen den beiden jungen Zauberern hin und her, und fuhr dann empört auf: „Kann mir mal einer Erklären worum es hier geht?"

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir seinen Sitz im Zaubergamot überlassen, so wie auch Sirius." Sagte Harry betont freundlich zu seinem früheren Lehrer und fuhr dann überheblich fort: „Tja, Percy, entweder unser vorzeige Schüler hat nicht besonders gut aufgepasst, oder wolltest du mich mit gezielten Falschinformationen davon abhalten durch diese Tür zu gehen? Wenn ich's mir recht überlege ist weder das Eine noch das Andere besonders rühmlich. Falls du es vergessen hast, habe ich diese Positionen geerbt, was so viel bedeutet, wie dass meine Fürsprecher Albus und Sirius sind. Aber du kannst dir gerne einen von den beiden aussuchen."

Percy rauschte erbost durch die Türe davon, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Tessa Wildright hinter dem Schreibtisch gestanden. Jetzt trat sie an Harry heran.

„Dann müssten sie bitte hier unterschreiben." Die deutete auf die dünne Linie unter dem Brief von Dumbledore.

Wenige Augenblicke später trat er alleine durch die Türe. Sein Herz hämmerte als wollte es sich aus seinem Brustkorb reißen. Seine letzten Erfahrungen mit dieser Organisation waren nicht die besten gewesen. Nichts desto trotz, würde er seine Maske aufrecht erhalten. Dieser Haufen an Zauberern zählte zu den Konservativsten, die es gab. Sie würden ihn nicht akzeptieren, wenn er nicht wenigstens ein bisschen auf die Zauberertraditionen acht geben würde.

Der Raum war riesig. In der Mitte stand ein großer, runder Tisch aus Eichenholz, um den sich keines der Mitglieder gesetzt hatten. Der Rest versammelte sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes, der mit ebenso dunklem Holz vertäfelt war. Vor einem großen, aufwendig verzierter Kamin standen einige sehr gemütlich aussehende helle Sofas und Stühle. Die meisten Personen wandten sich jemandem zu, der ganz hinten verborgen war; und doch war er es, der Harry als erstes bemerkt zu haben schien, denn die unverkennbare Stimme, mit dem leichten keuchen drang durch den Raum.

„Harry, mein Junge, setz dich zu uns. Gut dass du richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast, ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir..."

Die Zauberer und Hexen, die ihm die Sicht verstellt hatten traten etwas zur Seite, so dass er das neue Mitglied sehen konnte. Doch es verschlug ihm die Sprache, denn so hatte er den Jungen noch nie gesehen. Kaum etwas erinnerte ihn noch an Lily, er sah aus wie die Reinkarnation des jungen James Potter, nicht dass er je alt geworden wäre. Im Unterricht hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, als würde Lily vor ihm sitzen. Das konzentrierte Gesicht, in dem sich jedes Gefühl widerspiegelte und vor allem die grünen funkelnden Augen.

Harry war stehen geblieben und musterte die Szene vor ihm Aufmerksam. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich in sein Gesicht. „Oh, das ist wohl der Slug-Club für große!"

Horace Slughorn stellte ihm alle Mitglieder vor und sie besprachen die weitere Vorgehensweise. Harry betonte, dass er sich im Moment noch zu jung fühle, diese Position zu bekleiden, vor allem, weil er ja zwei Sitze inne hatte. Einige zweifelten ganz offen an ihm, da sie so viel Macht in so unerfahrenen Händen nicht für gut hielten. Außerdem musste Harry noch erklären, wie ausgerechnet er an den Sitz der Blacks herangekommen war. Es viel ihm immer noch nicht leicht über Sirius zu reden, doch mit der steinernen Fassade, die er sich aufgebaut hatte war es um einiges leichter. Das zähe Herumgelaber ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven und ihm fiel beinahe ein Stein vom Herzen, als sich das Treffen auflöste. Der neu gewählte Chef des Zaubergamots, Amos Diggery, würde Harry bescheid geben, wenn wichtige Entscheidungen anstanden, bei denen seine Anwesenheit zwingend notwendig war. Wenn er sich bereit fühle, sich der Herausforderung zu stellen solle er sich an ihn, oder Slughorn wenden.

Er steuerte schon auf die Türe zu, hinter der Remus auf ihn warten würde, als Slughorn ihn am Arm fest hielt und in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Alle Achtung, mein Junge, du hast mit deinem Auftritt hier schon etliche auf deine Seite gezogen, die aus Angst um Zauberertraditionen nicht hinter dir gestanden wären." Ein etwas genervtes Lächeln zierte Harrys Gesicht. Trotzdem hasste er diese aufgesetzte, unterkühlte Gehabe von ganzem Herzen. Mit einem leichten Nicken verabschiedete er sich endgültig und marschierte durch die Tür hinaus.

Remus warmes Lächeln war wie Balsam auf seiner Seele. „Kommst du noch mit zum Grimmauldplatz, Bill und Fleur möchten dir die Einladung zur Hochzeit gerne persönlich geben, außerdem ist es etwas schwierig dich zu erreichen." Als Harry nickte, führ Remus fort, „Ich war bei Kingsley, er hat uns einen Portschlüssel gemacht.

Harry marschierte voran, in Richtung Eingang, wo sich der Bereich befand, von wo aus Reisen mit Portschlüsseln für gewöhnlich stattfanden. Wieder war sein Gesicht ernst und unbewegt, Kraecher klebte an seinen Fersen und Remus lächelte versonnen von oben auf ihn herab.

Beide hielten sich an dem Stab fest, der als Portschlüssel funktionierte. Das bekannt verhasste Gefühl hinter dem Nabel machte sich in Harry breit und beförderte ihn durch einen Strudel aus Farben und Licht.

Brav das Knöpfchen streicheln !

Bis bald, heimess


	4. Am Grimauldplatz

Hallo, meine Lieben!

Hat diesmal wohl etwas länger gedauert, aber hier kommt das neue Kapitel.

Erst aber zu euren Reviews. In meiner Geschichte sind die Potters nicht ganz so einflußreich wie in einigen anderen Geschichten, auch wenn sie einer der reinblütigen Familien waren. Ich denke auch, dass Harry sein Gut-Menschen-Ding auch von seinen Eltern geerbt hat, also muß es in der Familie liegen, was heißt sie sind nicht käuflich und scheißen einen riesen Haufen auf Korruption und Co. ( sh. die Weasleys).

Der Fehler mit den 77 und 7/9 ist eine blödeSache, eigentlich sollte es heißen 77 Prozent, aber das Zeichen hatder Rechner mal wieder heraus gelöscht.

So, nun geht's aber weiter, viel Spaß und reviewt brav.

* * *

**04 Am Grimauldplatz**

Das arrogante, selbstgefällige Gehabe, dass ihn durch den ganzen Tag begleitet hatte, hielt ihn erstaunlicherweise auch davon ab, wie bei Portschlüsselreisen sonst, elendiglich peinlich am Allerwertesten, oder aber auf der Nase zu landen. Elegant landete er im Vorhaus des Black'schen Familiensitzes. Ginny kam gerade die Stiege herunter, als sich ihre Augen weiteten und ihr ein entsetzter, durchdringender Schrei entwischte: „Merlin, wie siehst du denn aus."

„Danke, zu liebenswürdig." Erwiderte er mit einer vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme.

„Verflucht Harry, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" dröhnte Rons beneidenswert tiefe Stimme belustigt hinter Ginny und erweckte damit das Gemälde von Sirius Mutter wieder einmal zum Leben.

„Blutsverräter, Schlammbl... Oh, Kraecher du hast Besuch mit gebracht." Das üblich Gebrüll endete in einem süßlichen Gesäusel. Als Harry ihr jedoch sein Gesicht zuwandte sahen sie alle Mrs. Black das erste Mal sprachlos.

Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit und schloss den Vorhang wieder, was nicht allzu schwierig war, wenn sie ihren Mund hielt.

Auch Mrs. Weasley war aus der Küche gekommen, um zu sehen, was hier los war.

„Harry, wie schön dass du gekommen bist." Sie zog ihn in eine der berühmten Umarmungen, in denen er beinahe erstickte.

„Warum siehst du denn heute so elegant aus. Das steht dir hervorragend." An alle gewandt, und das Kichern ihrer beiden ältesten Söhne übertönend, bat sie alle in die Küche zum Essen zu kommen.

Die rothaarige Bande strömte in den gemütlichen Raum, mit dem großen Kamin und dem noch viel größeren blank geputzten Tisch .

„Ich wasche mir vorher noch das schleimige Zeug aus den Haaren. Das hab ich mir nämlich nicht ausgesucht, dass war Kraechers Idee und Remus hat ihn auch noch dabei unterstützt." Ungeniert weiter fluchend stapfte er in Richtung Badezimmer, während ihm belustigte Blicke seiner Freunde folgten.

Die peinliche Situation von gerade eben, hatte seinen Magen davon abgehalten, den üblichen Purzelbaum zu schlagen, wenn er Ginny sah. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen sollte, sich von ihr fern zu halten, aber alles andere wäre unverantwortlich. Nicht nur, weil sie dadurch auf Voldemorts Abschussliste ganz nach oben wandern würde, sondern auch weil er keine Ahnung hatte wie es mit ihm weiter ging. Er bezweifelte stark, dass er unbeschadet aus dem Konflikt heraus kommen würde und er wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass sie ihr Leben nur aus Pflichtbewusstsein mit einem seelischen Krüppel verbrachte. Je länger er darüber nachdachte um so sicherer wurde er sich, dass die Entscheidung, Ginny zurück zu weisen, die Richtige gewesen war. Er wusste selbst, dass er am besten Weg war, sich selbst zu zerstören, die ersten Anzeichen waren eindeutig. Ständige Alpträume und Paranoia alla Moody, waren für einen noch nicht mal 17jährigen keine schlechte Ausgangsposition, um irgendwann mal in der Klapsmühle zu landen.

Im Badezimmer wand er sich mühsam aus den Kleidern, in die ihn Kraecher heute Morgen gesteckt hatte. Er genoss das warme Wasser, dass auf seinen Kopf prasselte und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Er wusste zwar selbst, dass es richtig gewesen war, sich heute so zu präsentieren, ... ah wie er dieses Wort schon hasste ... und dann diese Unverschämtheiten von Seiten des Ministeriums, die ihm, was wohl das Tüpfelchen auf dem i war, von Percy Weasley untergejubelt hätten werden sollen.

Es war als würde das angenehm warme, fast heiße Wasser, den Ärger von ihm fort spülen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit drehte er doch den Wasserhahn zu.

Er hatte sich eines der herrlich flauschigen Handtücher um die Hüften gewickelt. Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren, die Kraecher unbedingt wieder kürzen musste. Leise verfluchte er seine Brille, die in dem dampfenden kleinen Raum absolut nutzlos war. Durch die dichte weiße Schicht konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. Aus dem großen Haufen Kleider, die er heute getragen hatte suchte er die Hose und das Unterhemd, das im Vergleich zu seinen eigenen Sachen wie Festtagskleidung für einen Prinzen aussah, heraus.

Er wollte sich gerade die Hose anziehen, als sein Blick durch seine angelaufenen Brillengläser auf die drei Buchstaben fiel, die in den Hosenbund eingestickt waren. Harry verfluchte die weißen undurchsichtigen Gläser, die ihm einen klaren Blick verwehrten ebenso, wie seine eigene unzulängliche Sehkraft. Er schnappte seinen Zauberstab und ließ heiße Luft aus der Spitze strömen, um die Nebelschwaden zu lichten und seine Brillengläser zu klären. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er klare Sicht auf die drei Buchstaben, die ihm fast den Atem raubten.

R. A. B. stand sauber gestickt im Inneren des Hosenbundes. Eine schwarze Schlange umrahmte die Buchstaben genau so, wie in Shirt, Hemd, Krawatte und allen anderen Kleidungsstücken die er heute den ganzen Tag getragen hatte. Hektisch fingerte er nach dem Schloss, das seit den Geschehnissen in der Höhle als ständiger Begleiter um seinen Hals baumelte. Mit zitternden Händen ließ er es aufschnappen und las den kurzen Text wieder und vor allem die Initialen, die an seinem Ende Standen R. A. B.

Wie versteinert stand Harry da, und starrte aus glasigen Augen auf die Schrift, die langsam vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Er wollte nach Kraecher rufen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Wieder und wieder versuchte er den Namen des Hauselfen zu sagen, doch es war, als hätte ihn jemand mit dem ‚Silencio' belegt. Er versucht sich zu beruhigen, sein Herz raste und pochte gegen seinen Brustkorb, als wolle es sich aus seinem Körper befreien, der zitterte wie Espenlaub. Nach einigen Versuchen gelang es ihm doch etwas ruhiger zu werden, so dass ein leises „Kraecher" seinen Mund verließ.

Augenblicklich stand der Hauself vor ihm. „Wem gehörten diese Sachen Kraecher?" Harrys Stimme krächzte verdächtig und seine Augen funkelten aufgebracht.

Kraechers Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an und seine Stimme klang nicht schrill wie gewöhnlich, sondern klang sanft und traurig. „Sie gehörten dem jungen Herrn Rabastan. Oh .. er war ein so außergewöhnlicher Zauberer, der junge Herr, und der ganze Stolz der Herrin."

Die Gedanken rotierten in Harrys Kopf. Was zum Henker sollte das bedeuten und vor allem was war das A in den Initialen.

„Und das A, wofür steht das." Die Stimme des Jungen war plötzlich laut und bedrohlich.

„Warum interessiert er sich für den ehrenwerten Herrn Rabastan? Es wird doch nicht doch ein anständiger Kern in dem wertlosen Herrn stecken? Wieso will er das wissen?" murmelte Kraecher abwesend und überhörte so Harrys Frage.

„Ich hab' dich gefragt, wofür das A steht!" brüllte Harry nun beinahe.

Überrascht sah ihn das kleine Wesen an. „Apollonius! Sein Name war Rabastan Apollonius Black."

"Danke Kraecher, du kannst jetzt gehen."

Verzweifelt vergrub Harry das Gesicht in seinen Händen und sank auf dem Kleiderberg nieder. Was zum Teufel sollte das bedeuten. Konnte es wirklich Rabastan gewesen sein, der den Horcrux zerstört hat, aber warum? Er war doch ein Todesser, wieso sollte er seinem Herrn so etwas antun. Oder konnte es sein, dass er auch so etwas wie ein Spion war, und für wen? Oder vielleicht hat er einfach seine Meinung geändert? Aber konnte das möglich sein? Er hatte keine Ahnung von diesem Kerl und niemand war da, der ihm weiter helfen konnte. Warum war Sirius nicht mehr da, oder zumindest Dumbledore.

Harry war aufgesprungen.

„VERFLUCHTE SCHEISSE! SIRIUS WO BIST DU, WENN ICH DICH HIER BRAUCHE!"

Er brüllte dass die Wände wackelten und trommelte wütend gegen die Tür. Immer wieder brüllte er, fluchte und schimpfte wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Indessen saßen die Weasleys und ein Teil des Ordens in der Küche. Sie unterhielten sich und hatten schon gegessen. Molly war gerade dabei das Geschirr in die Spüle zu befördern. Ginny half ihr dabei und ließ die schmutzigen Teller in einer ordentlichen Reihe durch den Raum schweben, wo Molly sie dann übernahm und spülen ließ.

Leise hörten sie das Gebrüll aus dem Badezimmer. Die dicken Mauern dämpften es aber soweit, dass sie nicht verstehen konnten, worum es ging. Und war Harry denn nicht alleine da oben? Fragend sah Ginny zu ihrem Bruder und Hermine, die jedoch auch bloß mit den Schultern zuckte.

Nachdem nichts mehr zu hören war, machten alle da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Ginny erschrak so sehr, als Harry oben so richtig loslegte, dass ihre einige Teller hinunter fielen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie etwas nahe am Wasser gebaut, die Situation war auch für das Mädchen nicht die Leichteste. Für gewöhnlich war sie ziemlich abgebrüht, aber wenn es um Harry ging, fehlte ihr eindeutig der nötige Abstand. Leise kullerten ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. Charly war aufgesprungen und nahm seine kleine Schwester in den Arm, die leise schluchzte. Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und auch Harry aufgehört hatte zu brüllen und das Haus zu zerlegen, schob es Ginny auf einen Sessel neben Hermine.

„Wir hätten ihn nicht auslachen dürfen als er heute herein kam." Ihre Stimme war immer noch etwas belegt.

„Das kann damit nichts zu tun haben, Ginny." Hermine war wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft. Charly allerdings stapfte wütend aus der Küche. „Na dem wird ich was erzählen. Kann sich der Typ nicht ganz normal benehmen?" Er war stink sauer. Kein dahergelaufener Kerl hatte das Recht seine kleine Schwester so zu erschrecken. Was zum Henker dachte er sich dabei? Nicht nur dass er es wagte, mit seiner Schwester Schluss zu machen, nein er kam auch noch hier her und brüllte rum. Er erwartete beinahe, dass das Badezimmer in Trümmern liegen würde. Oben angekommen, wusste er genau wie er den mickrigen, kleinen Kerl fertig machen würde. Richtig wütend hob er die Türe beinahe aus den Angeln als er sie öffnete.

„Was denkst du dir dabei hier so rum zu brüll..." Er stockte. Niemand würde es übers Herz bringen diese blasse, dürre Häufchen Elend zur Schnecke zu machen, das hier zitternd, bloß in ein Handtuch gehüllt, am Boden saß.

Harry hat nicht reagiert als Charly herein kam. So setzte er sich neben ihn auf den Boden. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

Keine erkennbare Reaktion folgte.

Harry spürte die warmen, rauen Hände, die ihn an den Schultern fassten. „Harry! ... Harry! ... Hey, Harry, was ist los?"

Er starrte Charly aus trüben, grünen Augen an. Langsam und zögernd begann er zu sprechen. Im Grunde wusste er selbst nicht warum, aber irgend etwas gab ihm das Gefühl, dass es gut wäre darüber zu sprechen.

„Charly, du kannst mich unmöglich verstehen. Du bist groß und stark, du hast eine grandiose Familie die alles für dich tun würde, die in jeder Situation hinter dir steht. Du hast keine Ahnung wie ich aufgewachsen bin. Der erste Mensch an den ich mich erinnern kann, der mich umarmt hat, war Hagrid. Und Charly, ich war damals fast 12 Jahre alt. Meine Verwandten haben mich immer verabscheut, sie haben mich nur berührt, wenn sie mich von einer Ecke in die andere gestoßen haben oder mich verprügelt haben. Es war, als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit, sie verachten mich und jetzt haben sie auch Angst vor mir, aber ich wollte weder das Eine noch das Andere. Als Hagrid mich damals mit genommen hat, in die Winkelgasse, war das erste Mal, dass ich durch den Tropfenden Kessel ging und plötzlich starrten mich alle an. Sagten so eigenartige Sachen wie welche Ehre es wäre, mich kennen zu lernen und solches Zeug, schüttelten meine Hände und so. Ich hatte aber keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging. Hagrid hatte mir eben erst erklärt, dass es Zauberer wirklich gibt. Ich hatte nie gewusst, dass meine Eltern Zauberer waren und von der Geschichte mit Voldemort, hatte mir auch nie wer erzählt. Plötzlich war da so viel Aufmerksamkeit, mit der ich nicht umgehen konnte, ich war doch erst 11 Jahre alt und total ahnungslos.

Früher, bei den Dursleys hatte ich niemals , niemals Freunde, jeder der sich mit mir anfreunden wollte wurde so lange von Duddley und seiner Gang verprügelt, bis sie sich von mir fern hielten. Meine ersten Freunde waren Ron und Hermine, die ersten die mich ‚Harry' nannten und nicht bloß ‚Potter' oder ‚Junge'.

Dann halfen sie mir Sirius zu retten und plötzlich war da jemand, der mich mochte, einfach so, ohne Fragen zu stellen, ohne irgend etwas zu fordern. Er hat so viel auf sich genommen, nur um in meiner Nähe sein zu können. Er war da wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe, stand immer hinter mir, egal wie viel Blödsinn ich gerade wieder angestellt hatte und er tat es nur für mich. Er war das erste und einzige Stück echte Familie, das ich je hatte.

Dumbledore übernahm mit der Zeit auch so etwas wie die Großelternrolle in meinem Leben, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie Großeltern für gewöhnlich sind, ich hatte ja nie welche. Er hat versucht mich zu beschützen und im letzten Jahr hat er sogar begonnen, mich mit einzubeziehen. Wie auch immer, er hatte immer Vertrauen in mich und hat mich unterstützt und gefördert, wo er nur konnte.

Und jetzt sind beide weg, niemand ist mehr da, der mir meine Fragen beantworten kann. Ich habe sie gerade erst gefunden und Voldemort hat sie mir wieder genommen. Verstehst du ich bin schon wieder ALLEIN!"

Carly sah ihn bestürzt an. Er hatte zwar, so wie alle anderen in seiner Familie, gewusst, dass die Dursleys nicht besonders nett zu Harry waren, aber wie weit diese Abneigung ging, konnte keiner von ihnen erahnen.

Harry bemerkte Charlys Blick. „Ich hätte dich nicht damit belasten sollen, Charly. Tut mir leid."

„Das ist okey. Ich war immer schon das Auffangbecken für allen möglichen Seelenmüll, wobei bisher die Probleme, die ich mir anhören habe müssen, wohl nicht im entferntesten an deine heranreichen. Aber ich kann damit umgehen, mach dir deshalb nicht auch noch um mich Sorgen. Was du nicht weißt, Harry, ist dass ich emphatische Fähigkeiten habe. Sie sind zwar nicht besonders gut ausgeprägt, aber das ist unerlässlich, wenn du mit Drachen arbeitest. Es erleichtert auch allen, sich mir anzuvertrauen und ich mag das. Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer. Also, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, bin ich gern für dich da, alle aus meiner Familie sind für dich da. Wir können dir deine Eltern, oder Sirius zwar nicht ersetzten, aber wir helfen, wann immer es nötig ist. Ron liebt dich wie einen Bruder und Ginny wohl noch ein bisschen mehr."

„Oh, Gott. Sie hat es dir erzählt?"

„Wie gesagt, mein Name ist Seelenmüllschlucker!" Charly grinste ihn an.

„Du nimmst es mir nicht übel?"

Der rothaarige Zauberer druckste verlegen herum. „Schon einwenig. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich dich gerade fertig machen, weil du meine kleine Schwester so fertig machst. Aber als ich dann dich hier sitzen sah, mit all den Gefühlen, die dich gerade überschwemmt haben, habe ich es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, noch eines drauf zu setzen. Ich wollte dich fragen, was dir einfällt hier so rumzubrüllen, aber auch wenn du mir den eigentlichen Grund dafür offensichtlich verschweigst, so muss er doch recht schwerwiegend sein."

Harry sah Charly nachdenklich an. Er wusste nicht ob er es wagen sollte Rons Bruder von den Horcruxen und den Initialen zu erzählen, aber schließlich war er im Orden und außerdem Rons Bruder.

„Sag' mal, was weiß eigentlich der Orden über Dumbledores Pläne und vor allem über den letzten Tag."

Die Neugierde stand dem jungen Weasley ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jetzt wurde das Gespräch definitiv interessant, denn bisher hatte niemand etwas über die Geschehnisse erfahren, in die ausschließlich Dumbledore und Harry involviert waren. Der gesamte Orden war damit beschäftigt darüber Informationen zu beschaffen, doch noch niemand hatte auch nur ein Wort aus Harry heraus gebracht, wobei sich Charly sicher war, dass Remus es noch nicht einmal versucht hatte.

„Nun ja, niemand weiß so genau, was damals passiert ist, außer dir. Dumbledore hat niemanden mit einbezogen, auch warum es ihm in letzter Zeit immer schlechte ging wusste niemand. Alles fing damit an, dass er vor fast einem Jahr plötzlich von einer seiner Reisen mit dieser schwarzen Hand zurück kam. Mehr wissen wir nicht."

„Ich möchte dir wirklich gern davon erzählen. In dieser Sache brauche ich dringend Hilfe, aber du musst mir schwören, dass du mit niemandem darüber redest, außer mit den Eingeweihten." Harry beobachtet das Gesicht des anderen, auf der Suche nach seinen Gedanken.

„Natürlich ich verspreche es. Und wer die Eingeweihten sind brauch ich wohl nicht zu fragen, Ron und Hermine, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, und Ginny."

Die Augen des Rothaarigen weiteten sich kurz vor erstaunen darüber, dass seine beiden jüngsten Geschwister in jene Geschehnisse mit einbezogen wurden, aus denen alle anderen, aus dem Orden ausgeschlossen blieben.

Nach dem Harry sich angezogen hatte, erzählte er Charly haargenau was im letzten Schuljahr und vor allem an diesem unsäglichen Tag geschehen war. Als Harry von der Höhle erzählte wurde Charly ziemlich blass. Der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes wurde jedoch immer härter und entschlossener.

„Das heißt also, da sind noch einige solche Horcruxe versteckt und du willst sie suchen und zerstören, wobei du nicht weißt, ob dieser mysteriöse R.A.B. wirklich Sirius Bruder ist oder nicht und wie viele von diesen Dingern er schon zerstört hat, richtig?"

Harry nickte. „Was wir wissen ist, dass das Tagebuch, der Ring und das Schloss zerstört sind. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hat er die Tasse von Hufflepuff in einen Horcrux verwandelt. Alles weitere ist ziemlich unklar."

„Harry, ich will dich zu nichts drängen was du nicht willst, aber hast du dir schon mal Gedanken gemacht, dass du jemanden um Hilfe bitten könntest, der sich mit Flüchen ziemlich gut auskennt?"

Harry legte seine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten, er wusste nicht wirklich worauf Charly hinaus wollte. „An wen denkst du?"

„Bill, er ist sensationell gut als Fluchbrecher und hat in Ägypten jede Menge Erfahrungen sammeln können. Außerdem ist er gewillt alles zu tun, um diesem verfluchten Lord ins Handwerk zu pfuschen, vor allem, nach dem was passiert ist."

Harry sah Charly lange an. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Bisher hatte er es kategorisch abgelehnt, irgend einen seiner Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen, aber diese Variante gefiel ihm zunehmend besser, auch wenn er sich dann einen verflucht guten Grund überlegen musste, warum er Hermine, Ron und Ginny nicht mit nehmen könnte.

Harry sprang vom Boden auf. Seine Kehrseite schmerzte von den harten Steinfliesen, auf denen er nun schon ziemlich lange gesessen hatte. „Gut, reden wir mit Bill."

Die beiden ältesten Weasley Brüder und Harry hatten sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, da sie einer der am wenigst benützten Räume des Hauses war. Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, seine letzte Mahlzeit war schließlich das Frühstück gewesen. Wenige Minuten später erschien Dobby wie beauftragt mit Brötchen und Kürbissaft. Charly versiegelte den Raum mit allen möglichen Zaubern, damit niemand sie stören oder belauschen konnte und Harry erzählte die ganze Geschichte noch mal von vorne. Am Ende war auch in Bills entstelltem Gesicht Härte und Entschlossenheit zu lesen.

„Selbstverständlich mach ich mit, das ist wohl keine Frage."

Harry nickt, ebenfalls grimmig entschlossen. „Gut, aber kein Wort zu irgendjemanden. Dumbledore hat sicherlich gewusst, warum er diese Dinge allein gemacht hat und niemanden Eingeweiht hat. Dafür gab es bestimmt einen guten Grund. Auch nicht zu euren Eltern, oder Fleur oder sonst irgend jemanden. Ich muss allerdings noch einige Sachen erledigen, nach meinem Geburtstag, aber wir sehen uns ja noch bei deiner Hochzeit. Ich muss wieder zu den Dursleys. Sagt allen liebe Grüße, ich verschwinde jetzt."

„Wie willst du denn jetzt nach hause kommen?" fragte Charly erstaunt.

„Über den Kamin in die Winkelgasse und dann nach hause apparieren."

Bill und Charly sahen ihn skeptisch an, sagten aber nichts weiter.

Harry war froh darüber, dass sich die beiden zurück gehalten hatten und nicht in die Weasley übliche Schiene der Bevormundungen eingebogen waren. Nach einem minimal kurzen Zwischenstopp im Tropfenden Kessel, landete er direkt in seinem Zimmer, wo er erschöpft einschlief.

So das war's. Ihr wißt schon, ein kleines Review und alles wird gut.

Bis bald, eure heimess.


	5. Das Zeichen 1

Hallooooo ... alloooo ...allooo ...lloo...llo...

Ist noch jemand hier

? vorsichtig hinterm Christbaum hervor guck ?

Es tut mir leid das es so lang gedauert hat, aber ich hätte mich beinahe verzettelt mit meiner Geschichte und habe diese Kapitel insgesamt drei Mal geschrieben, weil ich nicht genau wusste wohin es gehen soll, aber jetzt ist es so weit,

------ es geht weiter -----

ich hoffe ihr verzeiht es mir.

Was bisher passiert ist:

Harry ist wieder im Ligusterweg und lernt – ist auch klar, schließlich wird es schon langsam knapp. Dobby und Kraecher helfen ihm mit seinen Briefen, weil Hedwig verschwunden ist. Dumbledore vererbt Harry seinen Sitz im Zaubergamot, wobei der Minister und Percy ein hinterhältiges Spiel mit ihm treiben ( wollen ). Dabei entdeckt Harry seine ganz eigene arrogante Maske und den Slug-Club für Große, entdeckt schließlich die Initialen R.A.B. in der Kleidung die Kraecher ihm gebracht hat und redet sich bei Charly seine Seele frei.

Und nun geht's mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter.

Das Zeichen

Erschöpf sank sie in die Hängematte, die unter einem der großen Apfelbäume in ihrem Garten hing. Es war wieder einer dieser nicht enden wollenden Sommertage. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie in ihrem Büro verbracht und sich abgemüht auch die anderen trotz der Affenhitze zum Arbeiten zu animieren. Rückblickend musste sie eingestehen, dass sie kläglich gescheitert war. Sie konnte sich ja selbst kaum konzentrieren, was bei Temperaturen weit jenseits der 30 Grad aber auch kein Wunder war. Erst als sie die Kinder im Schwimmbad abgeholt hatte, wo sie sich den Ärger des ganzen Tages heruntergespült hatte, erwachten ihre Lebensgeister wieder.

Ein kleines, aber trotzdem unglaublich zynisches Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht. Ohne hellwach zu sein würde sie die Schwimmbad abende mit ihren vier Kindern auch wohl kaum überstehen. Gut sie konnten mittlerweile alle ziemlich gut schwimmen, weshalb sie auch die Sommertrainingswoche des Schwimmclubs absolvieren mussten, die waren Pflicht, für alle die an Wettkämpfen teilnehmen wollten. Außerdem waren es zwei Wochen, in denen sie sich nicht um die Betreuung kümmern musste, was bei den vieren ziemlich schwierig war. Sie liebte und vergötterte ihre Kinder, war sich aber durchaus bewusst, das sie täglich ein Bewegungspensum absolvierten, wie andere Kinder in einer ganzen Woche nicht, was potentielle Betreuer schnell wieder vergraulte.

So hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, der Wind strich über den nur spärlich bekleideten Körper, während sie genüsslich an ihrer Zigarre saugte und gelegentlich einen Schluck Whisky trank.

Die herrliche, samtige Ruhe wurde von einem ihr nur zu bekannten Brüllen durchbrochen.

„Maaaamaaaa! Es is' was mit Gio!"

Seufzend kletterte sie aus der Hängematte und stapfte auf die Kinderzimmer zu, deren offene Türen in den Garten führten. Gina stand in ihrem weißen Nachthemd am Bett ihres 10jährigen Bruders, der sich wild hin und her warf. Katharina versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen, aber sie schien überhaupt nicht zu ihm durch zu kommen, immer wieder warf er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und erwachte auch nicht , als er sich seinen Kopf so gewaltig am Bettpfosten anschlug, dass ihm das Blut über die Schläfen floss.

Starr vor Angst stand sie mit ihrer 9jährigen Tochter am Bett des Jungen mit den wirren blonden Locken, als ihre beiden älteren Kinder Luca und Anna ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen, und über das Mobiltelefon die Rettung informierten, um ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Sie konnten ansonsten allerdings genauso wenig ausrichten und so starrten sie zu viert auf Gio, der sich immer noch wild von einer Seite zur anderen warf.

Langsam schien er sich zu beruhigen, aber es war als wäre er in eine unsichtbare Wolke gehüllt, durch die niemand durch dringen konnte. Was auch immer sie zu tun versuchte, sie konnte ihn nicht berühren.

Schließlich lag er ganz ruhig in seinem Bett und öffnete seine Augen, doch sein Blick war leer und starr. Seine viel zu dünnen Hände schienen nach etwas oder jemanden zu greifen.

„Das Zeichen wartet auf ihn, es wartet darauf, das er der Mann wird, der das Böse besiegen kann, es wartet, will zu ihm, seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer, der den Krieg beenden muss oder die Welt wird wieder in Dunkelheit versinken."

Seine Stimme war tief und laut. Die letzten Worte brüllte er in die warme Sommernacht hinaus und die samtene Schwärze schluckte die Schreie des Kindes. Blutrot Striemen erschienen um seinen Armen, als hielte ihn jemand viel zu fest, doch die Streifen bewegten sich und kamen schließlich um seinen Handgelenken zu liegen.

Das schrillen der Türglocke ließ die Starre in die Katherina gefallen war verschwinden. Sie hastet durch das Haus um dem Arzt die Türe zu öffnen. Nach einigen Versuchen gelang es ihnen den Jungen ins Krankenhaus zu schaffen, doch als sie alle dort ankamen, war weder von den roten Striemen, noch von der Unberührbarkeit etwas übrig. Er schlief tief und ruhig, als wäre nichts geschehen, was die erschöpfte Frau an ihrem Verstand zweifeln ließ.

Hier saß sie mit ihren Kindern im Krankenhaus. Einer neben dem anderen, wie die Orgelpfeifen saßen sie da, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte, lebendige Kinder die dich in die unmöglichsten Situationen bringen, obwohl so unmöglich mussten sie auch wieder nicht sein, oder?

Hunderte Kilometer weiter im Norden, in seinem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg, erwachte Harry Potter verstört aus einem Traum, den er absolut nicht zuordnen konnte. Es war kein Alptraum, weder von Sirius, noch von Dumbledore, es war aber auch sicher kein Traum von Voldemort‚ und wer zum Henker war der Junge. Ein kleiner blonder Junge, der ihn angefleht hatte ihm etwas abzunehmen, etwas womit er selbst nichts anfangen könne, er Harry aber sehr wohl.

Noch leicht benommen, knipste er das Licht an und notierte alles in seinem kleinen Büchlein. Trotzdem verstand er nicht im geringsten, worum es eigentlich ging. Aber vielleicht konnte Hermine etwas über diese Schlangen heraus finden und was er damit anfangen sollte, wenn es überhaupt das war, was er ihm abnehmen sollte.

Die verbleibenden Tage im Ligusterweg verstrichen träge und ereignislos. Harry las viel und übte verzweifelt nonverbale Zaubersprüche, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg. Ebenso verlief auch sein Versuch aus den Büchern über die Gründer Hogwarts irgend etwas über die verbleibenden Horcruxe herauszufinden. Dieses Nachforschungsding war definitiv nicht sein Spezialgebiet. Wieder waren seine Gedanken bei Hermine, die in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts so ziemlich alles herausfinden könnte, wenn die Schule nur offen blieb.

Er lag in seinem Bett, während das fahle Licht der Straßenlaterne spärlich das Zimmer erleuchtete, und dachte nach. Bisher hatte er egal welches Problem er hatte, immer Dumbledore gehabt, der so und so alles wusste, oder aber Hermine, die in Hogwarts alles herausfinden konnte. Leichtes Bedauern stieg in ihm auf, dass er sich für diesen ganzen Geschichtskram so überhaupt nicht interessierte, aber solange er wenigstens Hermine hatte, war ihm ein absolut loyaler Partner sicher. Aber was wenn Hogwarts geschlossen bliebe, wo sollte Hermine und somit er selbst seine Informationen her bekommen.

Die Stille um ihn lullte ihn ein und er wäre zweifelsohne wieder eingeschlafen, wären seine Gedanken nicht zu Dumbledores Vermächtnis und zum Zaubergamot gewandert.

Plötzlich saß er senkrecht in seinem Bett. Das war die Lösung, er würde nicht darauf warten, dass andere eine Entscheidung trafen, zumindest nicht ohne ihn. Er hatte schließlich Dumbledores Sitz im Zaubergamot geerbt, neben dem Sitz der Blacks, und somit stand es ihm offen Themen zur Diskussion zu bringen, aber das musste er unbedingt mit McGonnagal besprechen. Niemand würde ihm soviel sagen können wie sie. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich an der Zeit für ihn, von hier zu verschwinden, den Ligusterweg für immer zu verlassen ...

Bei dem Gedanken durchströmte ihn ein freudiges Gefühl der Freiheit. Niemand würde mehr über sein Leben bestimmen, außer vielleicht ... Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als Harry beschloss seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Nach nicht mehr als einer halben Stunde war ein wildes Chaos in Harrys Koffer entstanden. Einen Moment lang lag ein unendlich trauriger Blick auf Hedwigs leerem Käfig, doch schließlich säuberte und schrumpfte er ihn ein, bevor er im Koffer verschwand.

Vernon frühstückte und Petunia saß wie immer neben ihm und nippte bloß an ihrem zweifellos ungesüßten Tee, als ihr Neffe die Küche betrat. Missbilligend zog sie die Nase kraus. Duddleys alte Jeans hatte Löcher an den Knien und hing ihm gefährlich tief auf den Hüften, obwohl der Gürtel alles nur mögliche versuchte um die Hose auf ihrem Platz zu halten, so war sein Erfolg nicht wirklich absehbar. Das schlimmste allerdings war der Pullover, einer von denen, die Duddley getragen hatte, als er in der Schulmannschaft geboxt hatte. Sie hatte das Teil bestimmt schon hundert mal gewaschen und das sah man auch.

Harrys Gesicht zierte wieder die arrogante, überhebliche Maske, die einen unbeschreiblichen Kontrast zu seinem restlichen Äußeren bildete. Innerlich allerdings nagte der Ärger über Petunias Verhalten, nichts desto trotz war es seine Verpflichtung die Dursleys zu informieren, oder besser sie daran zu erinnern, was ihnen Dumbledore bestimmt schon mehr als einmal gesagt hatte.

„Ich verschwinde jetzt. Am 31ten lösen sich die Schutzzauber auf." Vernons Augen funkelten ihn böse an, doch Harry quittierte das nicht mit der geringsten Geste. „Ich würde euch raten nicht hier zu bleiben, aber das hat euch der Professor bestimmt schon gesagt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort macht er kehrt und verschwand direkt aus seinem Zimmer und landete mitten in der Eingangshalle von Nr. 12 Grimmauldplatz. Das Gespräch mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel hatte ihn wieder einmal ziemlich wütend gemacht. Er erinnerte sie daran, wie sie ihren Arsch retten konnten und die beiden reagierten ... na ja, so wie immer. Die Tatsache dass er die beiden nie wieder sehen musste schwächte das Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht wirklich ab und auch Sirius Mum tat alles in ihrer Macht stehende um seine Stimmung zu heben, bevor er sie wenn auch nur mühsam zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Kein Ton war sonst im Haus zu hören, so ging Harry in sein altes Zimmer, dass er bisher immer mit Ron bewohnt hatte, doch noch bevor er seinen Koffer öffnen konnte erschienen mit einem Plopp Dobby und Kraecher. Dobby begrüßte ihn wie immer überschwänglich und redete auf Harry ein, dass er nun wirklich alt genug wäre um die Master-Suite zu ziehen. Kraecher hingegen ließ es sich nicht nehmen Harrys Erscheinungsbild mit viel Bosaftigkeit zu kommentieren, doch Harry war viel zu müde und musste alle seine Energie darauf verwenden, um den beiden nicht an den Kragen zu gehen, so ignorierte er Kraecher geflissentlich und ließ sich von Dobby in Sirius altes Zimmer schieben, wo er auf dem Bett niedersank und den Schlaf, der im in der letzten Nacht gefehlt hatte, nachzuholen.

Bill und Fleur waren schon seit sechs Uhr auf den Beinen. Die Kobolde von Gringotts hatten sich bereiterklärt den beiden für ihre Hochzeitsfeier mit den Schutzzaubern um den Fuchsbau zu helfen. Molly und Arthur waren vor Freude und Erleichterung über die unerwartete Hilfe außer sich, denn ohne solche Schutzzauber hätten sie große Bedenken gehabt, ein so großes Fest zu veranstalten, wie Fleur und ihre Eltern es erwarteten. Ragnok gab seinen Mitarbeitern noch einige Anweisungen, wie sie alle möglichen zusätzlichen Zauber integrieren konnten, bei denen ihnen Bill und Charly zur Hand gingen. Molly, Arthur und ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder sahen begeistert und fasziniert zu, wie die Kobolde arbeiteten, um sich daraufhin, bei allen gebührend zu bedanken. Mrs. Weasley wollte sie unbedingt dazu bringen, mit ihnen zu Mittag zu essen, doch Ragnok lehnte freundlich aber bestimmt ab. Fasziniert bestaunte Ron das Gesicht des Kobolds. Noch nie hatte er ihn oder einen seiner Artgenossen tatsächlich lächeln sehen. Auch Ginny strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, die kleinen hässlichen Wesen hatten die Hochzeit gerettet, auch wenn sie mit Fleur immer noch nicht wirklich klar kam, so wollte sie doch dass das Fest so schön wie nur möglich würde. Bill hatte sich das nach all den Problemen und Wochen im Krankenhaus wirklich verdient. Genau genommen war es für sie alle eine Möglichkeit sich wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit ablenken zu können. Die Nachrichten, die täglich durch die Presse geisterten waren seit Dumbledores Tod noch grausamer und besorgniserregender geworden. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie Harry die Entwicklung in der Zauberergemeinschaft aufgenommen hatte, aber dieser eine Tag, die Hochzeit ihres Bruders war mit Hilfe der Kobolde zur kriegsfreien Zone geworden und sie würden diesen Tag genießen. Dabei huschte ein teuflisches Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Auf der Hochzeit hatte Harry keine Chance ihr zu entkommen, dafür würde sie schon sorgen.

Auch Fleurs Eltern waren bereits angereist, um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Monsieur Delacour war ein großer schlanker Mann, dessen blondes Haar schon leicht schütter wurde. Sein Gesicht war leicht gebräunt und seine hellblauen Augen wurden von kleinen Fältchen umrahmt. An seiner Seite stand eine Frau, die sogar Fleur wie ein hässliches kleines Entlein aussehen ließ. Die Jahre schienen an ihr keinerlei Spuren weder im Gesicht noch am Körper hinterlassen zu haben. Trotzdem konnte man bei näherer Betrachtung Unwillen in ihrem Gesicht sehen, der ihrer Schönheit einen etwas grausamen Beigeschmack verlieh. Es war eindeutiger Unwille darüber, wie freundschaftlich ihre Tochter und vor allem ihr Schwiegersohn in spe mit diesen kleinen hässlichen Kreaturen umgingen. Das die Schwiegereltern ihrer Tochter diese Wesen zum Blieben überreden wollten konnte sie noch ignorieren, doch dass sich ihre eigene Tochter auf ein solches Niveau herunter ließ konnte sie nicht begreifen. Das Mädchen hatte sich in den Jahren hier in England viel zu sehr verändert. Ihr Eisblauer Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihr, als sie sich schnell, aber deshalb nicht weniger majestätisch auf die kleine Gruppe zu bewegte, die sich um den Chef der Kobolde versammelt hatte.

Sie packte ihre Tochter so fest am Arm, das ihr ein kurzer überraschter Schrei entfuhr, und zog sie ein Stück beiseite. Daraufhin brach ein Streit los, den so bald keiner der Anwesenden vergessen würden, und auch für diejenigen, die der französischen Sprache nicht mächtig waren, war klar, worum es ging. Die Empörung war der wunder schönen Frau ins Gesicht geschrieben und ihr Fauchen hallte allen in den Ohren nach.

Bill, dem der Auftritt seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter entsetzlich peinlich war, entschuldigte sich hastig bei seinen Arbeitskollegen.

Unterdessen erwachte Harry in dem Haus am Grimauldplatz, in dem absolute Stille herrschte. Ausgerastet machte er sich auf die Suche nach den anderen, die er hier eigentlich erwartet hatte. Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass weder Ron in seinem Zimmer, noch Ginny in ihrem und auch nicht Molly in der Küche war. Etwas enttäuscht trottete er in Richtung Salon, vielleicht war ja dort jemand, mit dem er reden konnte.

Gerade als er seine Hand an die Türklinke legte, hörte er leise Stimmen. Er musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um das Gesagte zu verstehen, aber offensichtlich plante McGonnagal ihn von seinem alten zu Hause abzuholen. Harry grinste. Das Gerede war definitiv unnötig, er hatte mit seiner Lehrerin interessanteres zu besprechen.

Minerva und Remus erschraken als die Türe mit etwas zuviel Schwung aufgestoßen wurde.

Doch binnen weniger Augenblicke hatte Minerva ihre kurzzeitig entgleisten Gesichtszüge wieder im Griff und musterte Harry mit einem ihrer berühmt berüchtigten Blicke.

„Wenn sie die Güte hätten mir zu erklären, wie sie hier her gekommen sind, Mister Potter?"

„Wichtig ist doch bloß, dass sie sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen müssen, wie sie mich unbemerkt aus dem Haus heraus bekommen können, oder?" ein freches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

McGonnagal und Remus stöhnten gemeinsam auf und versuchten verzweifelt ihm zu erklären, wie gefährlich und unverantwortlich sein Handeln war.

Harry verdrehte entnervt seine Augen. „Niemand hat mich das Haus verlassen sehen, also, warum die Aufregung. Vernon und Petunia habe ich noch daran erinnert, dass der Schutz der über dem Haus liegt an meinem 17ten Geburtstag verschwindet. Außerdem hätte ich etwas wichtigeres mit ihnen zu Besprechen, Professor."

Die Lehrerin zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihren Schüler auffordernd an.

„Ich wollte sie fragen, was sie unternehmen, um Hogwarts vor einer entgültigen Schließung zu bewahren?"

„Potter, es tut mir sehr leid, aber das Ministerium ist strikt dagegen die Schule wieder zu öffnen. Uns bleibt also kaum Spielraum."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber was ist ihre Meinung, können sie für die Sicherheit der Schüler sorgen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das, was denken sie denn? Über diesem Schloß liegen Schutzzauber die einst von den Gründern gesprochen wurden, niemand ist in der Lage diese Zauber zu brechen, nicht einmal Du – weißt – schon – wer kann daran vorbei kommen. Auch ohne Albus ist dieses Schloß der sicherste Ort im ganzen Land und ich würde ihnen raten, mich und einige vom Orden dort hin zu begleiten, auch wenn die Schule geschlossen bleiben muß."

Harry ignorierte den letzten Teil geflissentlich. „Sie würden die Schule also gerne am ersten September wieder öffnen und würden auch den Schulleiterposten über nehmen?"

McGonnagal nickte kurz. Sie war sich nicht ganz im klaren darüber, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte.

„Und haben sie auch schon Ideen, wer die offenen Lehrerstellen übernehmen könnte?"

„Nun ja, natürlich habe ich schon Ideen. Aber worauf wollen sie hinaus, Potter. Ich bezweifle, dass sie den Minister überreden können, die Schließung zurück zu nehmen."

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein, dass hatte ich ganz bestimmt nicht vor, Professor. Aber es gibt da natürlich Möglichkeiten für mich, als Mitglied des Zaubergamots, der den Schulrat seit jeher stark beeinflusst. Ich denke doch, dass ich mit ein bisschen Überzeugungsarbeit Amos Diggery auf meine Seite ziehen kann."

Remus sah ihn überrascht an. „Das würdest du tun? Warum?"

Harry seufzte. „Weil ich es tun kann. Es wird Zeit erwachsen zu werden."

„Gut, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du dich weigern würdest wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen, ohne Albus. Mir fällt wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen."

Harry sah den Wehrwolf an. Er musste es ihm sagen, dass er nicht daran dachte wieder in die Schule zurück zu kehren. Auch wenn es viel Lärm geben würde, aber da musste er einfach durch. Remus hatte den nachdenklichen Blick seines jungen Freundes natürlich bemerkt und hakte sofort nach.

„Harry, du gehst doch wieder nach Hogwarts?"

Harrys strahlend grüne Augen bohrten sich in die gold-braunen, seines ehemaligen Lehrers, bevor er mit lauter, fester Stimme „Nein" sagte. „Ich werde nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehren."

Minerva und Remus starrten ihn entsetzt an, bevor sie in ein lautes Durcheinander von „Das kannst du nicht machen .." , „...viel zu gefährlich ..." und ähnlichen Statements verfielen.

Harrys Augen funkelten gefährlich in seinem sich langsam verhärtenden Gesicht. „Halt!" fuhr er dazwischen. Die beiden Erwachsenen verstummten augenblicklich. Harry sprach laut und bestimmte weiter. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung längst getroffen und ich gedenke nicht wieder andere meine Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen, die Zeit ist unwiderruflich vorbei."

Damit rauschte er aus dem Zimmer und ließ zwei verblüffte Erwachsene zurück.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer, war Harry im Grunde sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis des Gesprächs. Er hatte erfahren was er wollte, und neben bei den beiden klar gemacht, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wie ein kleines Kind behandeln sollten.

Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann einige Briefe zu schreiben, an Amos Diggery und Horace Slughorn. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er je so lange Briefe geschrieben hatte, aber er musste den beiden seinen Standpunkt klar machen und es hing viel daran, dass er sie beim ersten Versuch sofort überzeugen konnte, schließlich war noch viel zu erledigen und viele Menschen zu überzeugen, dass es eine gute und richtige Entscheidung war, die Schule nicht zu schließen. Er hoffte doch, dass sich alles Nötige recht schnell in die Gänge leiten ließ.

Der Nachmittag war schon weit fortgeschritten, als Harry Dobby mit den Briefen los schickte. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach jemanden, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte, vielleicht war ja Remus noch im Haus. Harry fand ihn tief in Gedanken versunken in der Küche, wo er mit einigen Töpfen hantierte. Der Wehrwolf bemerkte Harry erst, als er schon am Küchentisch saß. Traurige Braune Augen musterten den Jungen. „Sagst du mir was du vor hast?"

Harry überlegte eine Weile, ehe er antwortete. „Fürs erste hab' ich einige Dinge zu erledigen. Ich möchte mir das Haus meiner Eltern ansehen. Vielleicht finde ich dort noch etwas, dass mir hilft mich selbst besser zu verstehen. Alles weitere wird sich ergeben."

„Du weißt das es für dich riskant ist alleine an solchen Orten aufzutauchen?"

„Natürlich ist mir das klar, aber wie soll ich je erfahren, wer ich wirklich bin, was ich von meinen Eltern geerbt haben kann und was nicht, wenn ich keinen blassen Schimmer davon habe, was meine Eltern gekonnt oder gemocht haben. Niemand hat mir je wirklich etwas über die beiden erzählt, nicht meine Verwandten, oder Sirius und auch nicht du. Dass das beste Fach meiner Mutter Zaubertränke war, habe ich erst von Horace Slughorn erfahren, ausgerechnet Zaubertränke."

Der leicht vorwurfsvolle Blick bohrte sich direkt in Remus Herz. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Junge darunter gelitten hatte, nichts über seine Eltern zu wissen, doch er brachte es auch heute noch nicht zustande über die Ereignisse von damals zu reden. Er hatte in einer Nacht alle Menschen verloren die ihm wichtig waren, alle waren fort und er war wieder alleine. Den Schmerz, der ihn damals gefangen nahm, war er nie wieder los geworden, nicht als er Harry getroffen hatte und auch nicht als Sirius wieder kam. Diese einsamen, schmerzlichen Jahre hatten sich tief in sein Innerstes gefressen und er hatte es einfach nicht zustande gebracht über Lilly und James zu sprechen. Auch nicht für Harry. Seine Erinnerungen hatte er ganz tief in seinem Inneren aufbewahrt und nichts und niemand konnte ihn dazu bringen sie hervor zu holen. Nichts was tiefer ginge als das Kratzen an der Oberfläche konnte seiner Seele mehr entweichen, dafür war es zu spät.

Beide starrten gedankenverloren vor sich hin, jeder seinen eigenen Erinnerungen nachhängend, bis Remus schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber bitte sei Vorsichtig, versprich es mir!"

Harry nickte kurz, ehe er seinen ehemaligen Professor zu einem Schachspiel herausforderte. Schweigend spielten die beiden entsetzlich schlecht, bis sie von Tonks unterbrochen wurden, die ein ebenso schlechtes Abendessen für die zubereitet hatte, doch beide waren in gewisser Weise dankbar dafür, dass sie sich danach in ihre Zimmer zurück ziehen konnten.

Die Tage bis zur Hochzeit vergingen quälend langsam in dem trostlosen ruhigen Haus. Alle Weasleys waren in den Fuchsbau abkommandiert worden um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen und ohne sie war das alte Haus der Blacks für Harry kaum zu ertragen. Remus, der für den Orden vor Ort war, blieb schweigsam, schien sich seit ihrem Gespräch sogar noch mehr in sich zurück zu ziehen, so dass Harry die Abende oft damit verbrachte den nunmehr mausgrauen Metamorphmagus zu trösten und aufzumuntern, jedoch scheiterte er kläglich. Irgendwie fühlte er sich verantwortlich dafür, dass es Remus noch schlechter ging als sonst, und Tonks noch farbloser geworden war als es bisher den Anschein hatte. Allerdings war sie ein williges Opfer für Harrys Experimente in Sachen Modifikations- und Desillusionierungszauber, etwas, was ihm recht gut von der Hand ging. Das Ding mit den magischen Spuren war etwas anders gelagert, denn hier war so viel dunkle Magie in jeder Ecke des Hauses, das es dem Jungen anfangs beinahe den Verstand geraubt hätte. Erst langsam hatte er sich daran gewöhnt solche Spuren zu sehen, doch das arbeiten damit, oder das aufheben solcher Spuren von Zaubern und Flüchen war komplizierter als er sich gedacht hatte. In alle diese erscheinenden Muster waren Runen eingewebt, die er nicht entziffern konnte, er verfluchte sich selbst dafür nicht auf Hermines Rat gehört zu haben und statt Wahrsagen Alte Runen gewählt zu haben. Er suchte in der Bibliothek auch eines der Bücher über Runen, doch kam er nicht besonders weit, seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab, da half auch die mitgebrachte Springschnur kein bisschen.

Ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens gefallen und ihr hinterlasst ein kleines Statement, dass es nicht noch einmal so lange dauert bis das nächste Kapitel fertig ist,

liebe Grüße, heimess

?Knöpfchen drücken?


	6. Das Zeichen 2

Hallo, alle!

Es geht im Moment etwas schleppend voran. Das tut mir wirklich leid. Trotzdem vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

**Fidi:** brav weiter Knöpfchen drücken !

**Flummi2003**: Ja, ich bin eine von denen, die mit Dumbledore und seinen Aktionen ziemlich gut klar kommen. Sein Handeln war absolut verständlich und nachvollziehbar und schließlich war er ja einer der mächtigsten Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt +**grins+**

**Jolinar89: **Das Bill und CharlyHarry helfen hat einen guten Grund, ich glaube das Hermine nicht wirklich so gut in der ersten Reihe im Kampfgetümmel aussieht, sie ist eher der Reserch Typ, Ron mag ich nicht besonders und Ginny ist noch etwas jung, also hab ich die beiden ältesten Weasleys genommen. Und Remus, der hat noch ein kleines Problem, zu dem ich aber erst im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel kommen werden.

**22vampire1989:** Greifen kommen hier ziemlich sicher nicht vor, na ja, sag niemals nie, aber sie spielen sicher keine große Rolle. Und ja, Harry wird noch ziemlich gut, aber dafür muß er noch einiges erledigen.

**Berserkgorilla**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.

**Natsucat:** kommt ja schon, ein neues kap.

Viel spaß, euch allen!

Wütend knallte Katharina die Haustüre zu. Die letzten Tage waren nicht einfach gewesen, doch das was sie eben gehört hatte, war jenseits von Gut und Böse. Eigentlich war es unglaublich was sich manche Leute heraus nahmen. Über die Wahrsagerin, die gestern gekommen war, konnte sie noch lachen, als dann jemand auftauchte, der ihren Sohn als Medium benutzen wollte um mit Toten in Kontakt treten zu können wurde ihre Toleranz und ihr Humor bereits auf eine harte Probe gestellt, doch sie war freundlich und bestimmt geblieben, hatte sich für das Interesse bedankt, doch das Angebot bestimmt abgelehnt. Als heute dieser Pater aufgetaucht war, wusste sie anfangs nicht was sie mit ihm anfangen sollte, doch das Gespräch, das sie geführt hatte, war wirklich gut gewesen. Es hatte ihr gut getan, dass ihr jemand zuhörte, doch als er dann damit herausgerückt war, was er von ihr, beziehungsweise von Gio wollte, wäre sie beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Sie konnte ihre Wut nur mit Mühe im Zaum halten, alleine wenn sie an die Worte dieser Person dachte. Diese degenerierten „vatikanischen Arschlöcher" wollten ihren Sohn tatsächlich benutzen, als Versuchskaninchen für einen Crashkurs für Exorzisten. Das Geschwafel von Teufel und der Hilfe Gottes klang ihr noch in den Ohren, als es erneut an der Türe läutete.

Mit vor Zorn verkrampften Bewegungen öffnete sie erneut. Eine außergewöhnlich hübsche Frau, die sie bestimmt noch nie gesehen hatte, stand davor. Wäre sie nicht so sympathisch gewesen, hätte Katharina ihr die Türe vor der Nase zugeschlagen, doch irgend etwas hielt sie davon ab. In die schwarzen kurzen Haare mischte sich einwenig rot, das ihrer lockeren knallroten Tunika besondere Leuchtkraft verlieh und die weiße Leinenhose war erschreckend sauber, so dass sie sich in ihren abgetragenen, ausgebeulten Jeans irgendwie schäbig vorkam.

„Guten Tag, ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen. Es geht um ihren Sohn. Ich habe erfahren, was geschehen ist und möchte ihnen einen Vorschlag machen, dürfte ich kurz im Haus mit ihnen sprechen ?"

„Ich fürchte, das sie den Weg umsonst gemacht haben, aber sie sind heute nicht die Erste die deshalb gekommen ist, sie sind bereits die Vierte, nach einer durchgeknallten Radio-Wahrsage-Tante, einem Verrückten, der mit seinen toten Eltern in Kontakt treten wollte und einem vatikanischen Exorzisten, der meinen Sohn als Versuchskaninchen benützen wollte, also nehmen sie es mit nicht übel, wenn ich mittlerweile etwas überreagiere, abgesehen davon, dass mich der Zwischenfall ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen hat, weil ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, wie das geschehen konnte. Außerdem bin ich müde und gehe jetzt ins Bett, auf Wiedersehen!"

Katharina wollte die Türe bereits schließen, als die Frau wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Ich glaube Ihnen zumindest teilweise Antworten auf ihre Fragen geben zu können, aber dafür müssten wir im Haus weiter reden, das ist nichts, was die Nachbarn hören sollten."

Katharina sah ihr Gegenüber lange schweigend an. Wortlos trat sie zur Seite und führte die Frau in ihre Küche, wo noch die Kaffeetassen der letzten Besucher am Tisch standen.

Eine Weile hörte sie ihrem Gast zu. Sie war einfach zu erschöpft, um auch nur irgendetwas zu dem Geschwafel von Zauberern und Hexen, der Existenz von echten Sehern, Prophezeiungen und ähnlichem Blödsinn zu sagen.

Sie wollte dem Ganzen eigentlich ein Ende setzten und endlich ihre Küche zusammenräumen, als ihr eine sensationelle Idee kam.

„Nun, wenn es war ist was sie sagen," dabei kicherte Katharina einwenig, „Dürfte es für sie kein Problem darstellen, mir etwas bei der Küchenarbeit zu helfen?"

„Ich sehe, sie glauben mir nicht."

Eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Handgelenk später, hatte sie einen Holzstab in der Hand, den sie in schnellen Wellen herab sausen ließ. Fasziniert sah Katharina ihren Espressotassen zu wie sie zum Geschirrspüler schwebten und sich dort selbst einräumten.

In ihrem Kopf war plötzlich eine beunruhigende Leere entstanden und sie starrte die Hexe aus ungläubigen Augen an.

„Ich kann mich noch wage daran erinnern wie es war als mir jemand von dieser Welt erzählt hat. Ich war noch ein Kind und hatte natürlich weniger Vorbehalte, als meine Eltern, aber es war für uns alle ein Schock, ich kann also ungefähr nachvollziehen was ihnen im Moment durch den Kopf geht."

Sie erzählte noch von ihrer Arbeit als Wissenschaftlerin, die in der magischen Forschung tätig war und von der Möglichkeit, dass auch nicht magische Menschen echte Visionen haben könnten und von einem Krieg der in England herrschen sollte, in den eine der berühmtesten Prophezeiungen involviert sei, deren Wortlaut aber keiner kannte und wie wichtig es sei alle Einzelheiten zu kennen, falls es irgendwie relevant sei, was Gio da gesagt hatte.

* * *

Strahlend blau brach der Morgen des 31. Juli an. Harry schlief wie ein Murmeltier, so hörte er auch nicht, wie sich vor seiner Zimmertüre einiges zusammen braute.

Ein lauter Knall holte ihn unsanft aus dem Land der Träume, was ihn wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufspringen ließ. Einen Augenschlag später hatte er seine Brille auf der Nase und den Zauberstab in der Hand, leider aber bloß eine Unterhose an, was sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine dazu brachte rot wie Tomaten zu werden, während ein bunt glitzernder Konfettiregen auf ihn niederging.

Breit grinsend gratuliert ihm alle seine Freunde.

„Kumpel, du bist schon fast so paranoid wie Mad-Eye Moody." Ron konnte es sich nicht verkneifen seinen besten Freund darauf hinzuweisen.

„Sehr freundlich von dir , mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Wie geht's im Fuchsbau?"

Fröhlich plaudernd und laut aufeinander einredend kamen sie schließlich in der Küche an, wo Mrs. Weasley eine ihrer legenderen Mahlzeiten zubereitet hatte. Harry lief bei dem Geruch von Speck und Eiern das Wasser im Mund zusammen, vor allem, weil er es nicht selbst hatte zubereiten müssen.

Harry stopfte hastig alle seine Sachen in den Koffer, der geöffnet auf seinem Bett lag. Auch die Kleidung, die er bei seinem Auftritt im Ministerium getragen hatte, wanderte in den Koffer, schließlich hatte er sonst nicht viele halbwegs Ansehnliches. Wenig später reisten sie gemeinsam in den Fuchsbau, wo noch an diesem Tag das große Ereignis stattfinden sollte, die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur.

Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry spazierten über das Gelände, das vorbereitete worden war und von Starken Schutzzaubern umgeben war. Die beiden Weasleys redeten ununterbrochen um ihren Freunden alles zu erklären und zu zeigen. Es sah wirklich wunderschön aus. Der Bereich für die Zeremonie war umsäumt von in voller Blüte stehenden Oleander Büschen in verschiedenen rosa und lila Tönen. Für Bill und Fleur war ein großes Podest errichtet worden, auf dem sie ihre Plätze, für alle Gäste gut sichtbar hatten. Das Holz roch frisch gebohnert nach – was auch immer Mrs. Weasley immer verwendete. Harry verband diesen Geruch so sehr mit dem Fuchsbau, er war einfach einmalig. Auch die verschiedenen bunten Stühle, die in ordentlichen Reihen standen waren eindeutig Weasley, während die Büsche und die Wolken, die über den Sesselreihen schwebten und funkelten als wären sie mit Diamanten bestickt, eindeutig Fleurs Handschrift trugen, oder aber auch die ihrer Mutter. Sehr ähnlich waren auch die Tische für das Festessen dekoriert. Hermine bestaunte ausgiebig jedes Detail, auf das sie Ginny aufmerksam machte. Und als Ron von den Schutzzaubern der Kobolde sprach, brach sie in wahre Begeisterungsstürme aus.

Sie besichtigten gerade den kleinen speziell für diesen Anlass kreierten Park, der etwas abgeschieden lag, als sie Bill und Fleur in die Arme liefen.

„'arry, ‚arry, wie schön disch zu se'en. Alles gute zum Geburtstag, ich hoffe nur du bist uns nicht böse, weil das Fest ausgerechnet an diesem Tag statt finden muss, aber es war der einzig mögliche Termin, den wir im Sommer gefunden haben, du weißt ja, wie viel Molly und Arthur zu tun haben und meine Eltern sind auch sehr beschäftigt, obwohl es mir natürlich unendlich leid tut, dass wir dir deinen großen Tag stehlen, es tut mir so leid ..."

„Fleur, das ist schon OK, du brauchst dich nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen. Wenn man es genauer betrachtet bin ich euch sogar dankbar."

Fleur sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ja, ich kann den Tag mit meinen Freunden verbringen, und bei einer so schönen Braut wie dir, interessiert sich kein Mensch für mich. Das ist wirklich gut so, also mach dir keine Gedanken." Fleur fiel Harry beinahe um den Hals vor Erleichterung, doch Bill rettet ihn und begrüßte ihn, als eine Eule direkt auf Harry zusegelte. Sie war eine dieser typischen Hogwarts Schuleulen, was alle sehr erstaunte. Eigentlich hatte niemand damit gerechnet, das sich irgend jemand in Hogwarts aufhielt.

Harry nahm den an ihn adressierten Brief vom Bein der Eule. Alle anderen standen um ihn herum und linsten neugierig auf das Pergament, doch außer Harry konnte keiner mit der Botschaft etwas anfangen.

_Mister Potter, _

_wie haben sie das schon wieder hingekriegt ?_

_Ich erwarte eine Erklärung,_

_hochachtungsvoll_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei _

„Harry, was heißt das?" Hermine konnte sich wie immer nicht zurück halten, wenn sie etwas nicht auf anhieb verstand.

Harry grinste sie breit an. „Das heißt nichts anderes, als dass du deine heißbegehrten UTZ nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts machen kannst."

Hermine und Ginny schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen, doch beide sahen ihn trotzdem fragend an. „Und was hat das mit dir zu tun, wieso bist du McGonagall eine Erklärung schuldig und wie kannst du das aus diesem Brief heraus lesen?"

„Hermine, wie immer, geradewegs auf den Punkt zu?" ein großes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Versuche nicht vom Thema abzulenken, Harry Potter, wir warten auf eine Erklärung."

„Gut, gut. Vielleicht sollten wir uns aber einen Platz suchen, wo wir ungestört reden können."

Bill und Fleur verabschiedeten sich, und die vier Jugendlichen suchten sich zwei gemütliche, abgeschiedene Bänke.

Harry erklärte allen von den Plänen des Ministeriums, Hogwarts geschlossen zu halten und davon, dass McGonagall gemeint hätte, des der Schutz, der über Hogwarts liegt nicht von Dumbledore ausgegangen war, sondern schon von den Gründern installiert wurde, und dass er unbedingt wollte, dass sie wieder in die Schule gingen. Er bemühte sich auch ihnen zu erklären, dass er sie unbedingt in Hogwarts brauchte und erzählte wie kläglich er gescheitert war, in dem Versuch irgend etwas über den Verbleib der restlichen Horcruxe heraus zu finden. Die drei waren hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem großen Vertrauen, dass Harry offensichtlich in sie hatte und der Tatsache, dass er sie alleine in die Schule zurück schicken wollte.

Hermine willigte in Harrys Pläne ein, als er ihr einen ganz speziellen Rechercheauftrag gab, der ihre Ressentiments binnen Sekunden in Luft auflöste. Sie sollte herausfinden, wann und warum Hauselfen sich so sehr an Zauberer banden und warum sie nicht berechtigt sind Zauberstäbe zu erwerben. Harry war sich sicher gewesen, dass Hermine hier nicht ablehnen konnte und nach dem er ihnen von seinem Gespräch mit Dobby erzählte war ihre Neugierde soweit geweckt, dass es für sie keinen anderen denkbaren Weg gab.

Ron zu überzeugen war ein deutlich härteres Stück Arbeit, doch schließlich gelang ihm auch das. Nur Ginny wollte sich nicht festlegen lassen, sondern verschob die Entscheidung auf später. Das übermütige glitzern ihrer Augen, ließen Harrys Hoffnungen ins Bodenlose sinken und als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus machten, versuchte er sie nochmals zu überzeugen.

Hermine bombardierte Ron gerade mit Plänen und Ideen, für das nächste Schuljahr, als Ginny endlich begann einzulenken.

„Okay, aber ..." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Ihr Atem brannte auf seiner Haut und es kostete ihn enorm viel Mühe, den schmerzhaften Knoten in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren und ihren Worten halbwegs zu folgen. „... aber dafür bekomme ich etwas von dir." Laut hörbar schluckte er den Knoten, der ihm plötzlich bis in den Hals gewandert war, wieder hinunter und Ginny lief lachend davon. Harry starrte ihr eine zeitlang entgeistert nach und beobachtete das Sonnenlicht, wie es sich glitzernd in ihren langen, roten Haaren fing.

* * *

„Harry, du musst mir helfen, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Die Macht ist zuviel für mich. Bitte, tu etwas. Wenn du noch länger zögerst ist sie ein für alle mal verloren." Ein kleiner blonder Junge bemühte sich vergebens ihn zu erreichen. Eine rote Schale stand zwischen ihnen, aus der sanft weißer Rauch aufstieg. Trotzdem konnte Harry sehen, wie dem Jungen Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Es war schmerzverzerrt. Die Schlangen, die sich um seine Hände wandten hinterließen deutliche, rote Striemen. Harry konnte die Qualen beinahe spüren, die der Junge empfinden musste, doch er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, denn so weit er sich auch streckte, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte den Jungen nicht erreichen.

„Harry, bitte ..." flehte der Junge weiter, „du darfst nicht mehr zögern, du musst dich auf den Weg machen, du darfst nicht zögern, bitte, ich kann es nicht länger ertragen."

Harry war schon beinahe hysterisch. Wie sollte er dem Jungen denn helfen, es war als würde ihn eine unsichtbare Macht davon abhalte, zu ihm zu gelangen.

„Sagt' mir doch was ich machen soll?" zischte er den beiden Schlangen zu.

Sie stoppten erstaunt und sahen den jungen Zauberer an. „Sehr ungewöhnlich, sehr ungewöhnlich ..." zischten sie.

„Was? Was ist ungewöhnlich?" schnauzte Harry sie an.

„Das er unsere Sprache spricht, das ist noch nie vorgekommen."

„Sagt mir doch wie ich dem Jungen helfen kann."

„Das können wir dir nicht sagen, es ist alleine an dir, dass herauszufinden."

Damit wandten sie sich wieder dem Jungen zu und fuhren fort, rote Striemen auf seine Haut zu zeichnen. Die Schreie des Jungen hallten in Harrys Ohren, der verzweifelt zusammengesunken war. Er wusste nicht weiter.

„Was soll ich den machen, was ...?"

Tränen schimmerten in den Augen des Jungen, die sich vor Angst und Horror geweitet an Harrys Gesicht hefteten. Unablässig bahnten sich große Tränen ihren Weg über tiefe, dunkle Augenringe, über die eingefallenen blassen Wangen des Jungen, bis sie von seinem Kinn tropften.

„Harry, hilf' mir ... bitte …. Harry ……..Harry ………Harry ….."

Jemand rüttelte heftig an seiner Schulter.

„Harry, wach auf. Wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen, sonst fängt die Hochzeit ohne uns an."

Ein roter Haarschopf tauchte in Harrys Gesichtsfeld auf. Er gähnte ausgiebig und rieb sich kräftig die Schläfen um die Schrei des Jungen aus seinen Ohren zu vertreiben.

* * *

Katharina war wieder einmal verzweifelt. Gio hatte gerade etwas geschlafen, als er wieder begann sich unruhig hin und her zu werfen. Die schmerzerfüllten Schreie ihres Sohnes trieben sie noch in den Wahnsinn. Immer wieder flehte er jemanden mit Namen Harry an ihm zu helfen, doch nichts schien seine Schmerzen lindern zu können.

Lange starrte sie auf das mittlerweile sehr verknitterte Blatt Pergament in ihrer Hand

**_Univ.Prof. DDr. Susanna Saria_**

_Institut für spezielle Wissenschaften_

Europa – Universität Rom 

_Tel. 0650 214 4994_

_Fax. 0650 214 4994 – 14_

_e-mail susanna.sariaeu-uni.it_

(Anm. Der Text dieser Karte ist desshalb so schwammig, weil er ja sowohl für Zauberer als auch für Muggel geeignet sein soll)

Langsam tippte sie die Nummer in ihr Handy. Gio wimmerte nur noch, als sich eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.

„Pronto"

„Hallo, Katharina Agnello hier, ich rufe an wegen dem Angebot, dass sie mir gemacht haben, meinem Sohn helfen zu wollen."

„Hallo, Katharina. Was ist denn passiert, geht es ihm wieder nicht gut?"

„Er hat schon wieder so einen Anfall." Panik schwang deutlich in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Katharina, bleib ganz ruhig, ich komme sofort zu euch. Merk dir was er sagt, das könnte immens wichtig sein. Ich bin in einer Minute in deiner Küche, ich darf doch apparieren?"

„Ja, bis gleich."

„Harry, bitte ..." flehte der Junge „du darfst nicht mehr zögern, du musst dich auf den Weg machen, du darfst nicht zögern, bitte, ich kann es nicht länger ertragen."

Susanna sah den wimmernden Gio nachdenklich an.

„Harry, hilf' mir ... bitte …. Harry ……..Harry …"

"Was soll das heißen, was er da sagt, Susanna, wer ist Harry und warum hilft er ihm nicht?" Katharina war zutiefst verunsichert. Die Situation überforderte sie gewaltig.

Susanna legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter der verzweifelten Frau. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich habe eine Ahnung wer dieser Harry sein könnte. Eine der Schlüsselfiguren in dem Krieg der gerade in England herrscht heißt Harry. Aber ob es wirklich dieser Harry ist, kann ich nicht genau sagen, noch nicht. Bei den meisten Prophezeiungen oder Visionen erkennt man ihren Sinn erst nachdem sie sich erfüllt haben und die Tatsache, dass Gio nicht das kleinste bisschen Magie in sich hat, macht die Sache nicht einfacher, oder wahrscheinlicher. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt, vielleicht kann ich über unsere Partner in Schottland einen Kontakt herstellen."

* * *

Mittlerweile tummelten sich Menschenmassen im Garten der Weasleys. Die Kulisse war einfach unglaublich. Unmengen an Zauberern in den verschiedensten Roben standen in Grüppchen zusammen und plauderten und scherzten als gäbe es keinerlei Gefahr. Die Fröhlichkeit war ansteckend und ziemlich schnell waren auch Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Harry ein Teil dieser lauten, unbeschwerten Gesellschaft.

Die Zeremonie war wunderschön, sodass Hermine gelegentlich ein kleines Schluchzen entkam, doch Harry langweilte sich einwenig. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem eigenartigen Traum, den er schon wieder gehabt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er mit seinen Freunden darüber reden, die Möglichkeit, dass Hermine etwas darüber wusste, war nicht von der ‚Hand zu weisen, schließlich war sie mittlerweile ein wandelndes Lexikon.

Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken weiter zu dem eigenartigen Gespräch mit Ginny. Wenn er nur wüsste, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Der schmerzende Knote in seinem Bauch war schon wieder da. Harry verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sich selbst offensichtlich so schlecht unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber Ginny tat auch wirklich nichts, absolut gar nichts, um es ihm leichter zu machen.

Das Geheule von Molly Weasley und Mr. Delacour war endlich verebbt und die Hochzeitsgesellschaft war weitergewandert und ließ sich nun von einigen Hauselfen bewirten. Die Stimmung war besonders ausgelassen, allen schien der Champagner, den Fleurs Familie aus Frankreich mitgebracht hatte langsam zu Kopf zu steigen. Nach und nach verschwanden die vielen Tische und machten einer großen Tanzfläche Platz, um die sich Stehtische gruppierten. In einer Ecke standen verzauberte Instrumente, die unermüdlich spielten. Auch die vier Freunde hatten sich an einen dieser Tische gestellt. Gelegentlich kam einer ihrer Freunde vorbei und wünschte Harry alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Er war froh, dass bei einer Braut wie Fleur, sich offensichtlich wirklich niemand für ihn zu interessieren schien. Das war, obwohl etwas seltsam, doch eine nette Abwechslung für ihn.

Die Ruhe löste sich allerdings in Nichts auf, als Mrs. Delacour ihn entdeckte. Binnen Sekunden hatte sie ihn in nervenaufreibenden small talk verwickelt und ihn zu ihrem Tisch manövriert, wo sie ihn gekonnt in Richtung ihrer wundeschönen jüngeren Tochter dirigierte. Er bemühte sich redlich sein Gesicht und seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten, was nach Unmengen von Champagner nicht mehr leicht war. So sehr Harry sich auch bemühte, sich selbst aus ihren Fängen zu befreien, es schien ihm nicht zu gelingen. Nach einer Stunde und etlichen Gläsern Champagner mehr erbarmte sich Gabrielle, der das Getue ihrer Mutter genauso peinlich war wie Harry, seiner und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche, von wo aus die beiden dann gemeinsam weiter zu seinen Freunden flüchteten. Gabrielle unterhielt schließlich alle mit einer gekonnten Parodie ihrer Mutter, womit sie die Lacher eindeutig auf ihrer Seite hatte und Harry sich deutlich entspannte.

Wenig später spazierten Harry und Ginny durch den nach Oleander duftenden Garten und Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie er es schon wieder zustande gebracht hatte, sich in eine Situation zu manövrieren, mit der er selbst am wenigsten umgehen konnte. Doch im Grunde war ihm das heute egal. Sein Kopf schwirrte von dem vielen Champagner, an seinem Arm hing eines der schönsten Mädchen die er kannte und die Nacht war herrlich warm. Die Sterne strahlten am Himmel und der fast volle Mond erhellte den Weg, den sie entlang gingen.

„Was soll ich tun, damit du wieder nach Hogwarts gehst, Ginny?" Der viele Alkohol ließ ihm die Frage viel leichter über die Lippen kommen, als er erwartet hatte. Genaugenommen war Denken im Moment nicht das, was ihm am leichtesten fiel. Das änderte sich allerdings schlagartig als ihre Antwort bis zu ihm durchgedrungen war.

„Du schuldest mir mein Erstes Mal!"

Harrys Augen starrten sie ungläubig an. „Hast du n'Knall?" seine Stimme durchschnitt scharf die samtige Stille der Nacht, in der nur das entfernte Lachen der Hochzeitsgesellschaft zu hören war.

„Harry, es ... ich" ihre Augen, die ihn gerade unumwunden und direkt angesehen hatten, wanderten in Richtung ihrer Zehenspitzen. „... ich kann mich kaum mehr an eine Zeit erinnern, in der etwas anderes als du meine Gedanken beherrscht hast. Ich habe lange versucht, es zu ignorieren, weil du so weit weg warst, so unerreichbar für mich und als du mich das erste Mal geküsst hast, das war fast wie im Traum, ich konnt's erst gar nicht glauben. Und das Ende unserer Beziehung, wenn man sie überhaupt so nennen kann, war so typisch für dich. Wie immer denkst du nur an die Gefahr in die du mich bringst. Weist du, du bist wie der Prinz, der immer gut, edel und selbstlos ist, aber ich bin nicht so und ich will das du der Erste bist, dann kannst du gehen wohin du willst, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, doch das habe ich mir verdient. Ich erwarte auch sonst nichts von dir... weder Dauerhaftigkeit, noch Exklusivität."

Harry starrte sie immer noch ungläubig an, doch als ihre Lippen sich erst sanft, dann aber zunehmend fordernd den seinen widmeten, übernahm etwas anderes als sein Kopf die Führung. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er konnte nicht mehr erkennen, was das laute Pochen war, sein Herz oder doch ein Chor von Trommeln, doch im Grunde war das alles nebensächlich, das einzige was zählte, war Ginnys weicher, warmer Körper und ihre zitternden Hände, die über all zu sein schienen und er verlor sich selbst in einer Welle von Gefühlen.

Kleine nackte, fast durchsichtige Frauen bildeten einen engen Kreis um die beiden. Sie tanzten mit weißen schimmernden Kugeln, dass ihre blonden langen Haare um sie flogen und einen undurchdringlichen Nebel bildeten, während ihre männlichen Begleiter außerhalb des Kreises saßen und auf Trommeln einschlugen, langsam immer schneller werdend, in absolutem Einklang mit den beiden Zauberern in ihrer Mitte.

Ginny sah nichts von all dem und Harry hielt es für eine Halluzination, der er keinerlei Bedeutung beimaß. Der Trommelwirbel erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, Harry fühlte sich, als stünde sein Körper in Flammen und weit entfernt durchschnitt eine klare Stimme mit einem erleichterten Schrei die schwüle, italienische Sommernacht.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, wenn dem so ist, hinterlasst doch ein kurzes review,

danke fürs lesen,

eure heimess


	7. Erste Schritte nach vorne in die Vergang

Griaß di **Steffen** schön dass du nach wie vor dabei bist. Die Schlangen hier sind definitiv andere als in meiner alten Geschichte – um ehrlich zu sein, hättest du es nicht bemerkt, wäre es an mir beinahe vorbeigegangen, dass ich in der letzten Geschichte auch Schlangen hatte. Schande über mich, ich fühl mich wie nach einer Kindesweglegung. Dieser ‚Macht der Liebe' Sache steh ich etwas skeptisch gegenüber, also geh mal davon aus, dass es hier nicht die große alles überstrahlende Liebesgeschichte wird – für einen gerade mel 17järigen mit der Geschichte relativ unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem bin ich nicht so der Fan von HarryGinny oder HarryHermine Geschichten. Ich hoffe deine Fragen beantwortet zu haben und bald wieder von dir zu hören.

Hallo **Berserkgorilla** Ob Harry und Ginny wirklich zusammen gehören? Wohl eher nicht, bei mir zumindest. Aber diese zweite Prophezeiung wird schon noch wichtig, oder vielleicht ist sie es ja schon.

Hallo **Odin** ich glaube mit zuviel Champagner und einer Menge überschäumender Hormone ist fast jeder der Typ für Ex und Hop, oder? Außerdem waren sie doch schon zusammen, außerdem halte ich Ginny für einen ziemlichen Rabenbraten.

Hallo **Jolinar89** Zum Schluss im Garten war es ziemlich so wie es sich angehört hat, also geh mal davon aus, dass die beiden keine Einhörner mehr streicheln können.

Hallo **Merowinger** Tja, mit der Macht ist es so eine Sache, wie oder was sie nun eigentlich ist, da wirst du dich noch etwas gedulden müssen. Unser guter Harry hat nämlich keine Ahnung was mit ihm passiert, was davon echt ist und was nicht.

* * *

07 Erste Schritte nach vorne in die Vergangenheit

Harry stand sehr früh auf, noch bevor ihn irgend jemand aufhalten konnte. Ein dumpfes Pochen strömte durch seinen Körper, obwohl seine Gedanken noch in einer Nebelwand festzustecken schienen. Während er sich im Dunklen seine Kleidung anzog, er wollte die anderen nicht wecken, wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem vergangenen Tag: der letzte goldene Tag mit seinen Freunden. Von nun an müsste er alleine klar kommen. Dieser Gedanke ängstigte ihn einwenig, obwohl er doch mit Einsamkeit schon allerhand Erfahrungen hatte. Die Sommer im Ligusterweg hatten ihn das Alleinsein gelehrt und trotzdem war es etwas anderes, er würde diesen letzten Tag in sich bewahren für alle Zeit. Als er die Tür des Fuchsbaus hinter sich schloss traten Tränen in seine Augen. Melancholie schwappte über ihn mit solcher Macht, dass er sie nur auf den übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum des Vortages schieben konnte. Die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte, war die Richtige und so marschierte er los. Sobald er die letzten Schutzzauber hinter sich gelassen hatte, apparierte er nach Godrics Hollow.

Stunden später ...

Langsam erwachte der Fuchsbau wieder zum Leben. Molly und Arthur werkten in der Küche, um alle ihre Gäste bewirten zu können, die allmählich, einer nach dem anderen, durch die Küchentür geschlurft kamen.

Fleurs Eltern, Gabrielle, Hermine, Ginny und Ron saßen bereits am Tisch, als Molly ihren Sohn aufforderte Harry auch herunter zu holen. Er stieß die Zimmertüre auf.

„Hey, Mann! Harry, wach auf, es ist fast Mittag. Frühstück steht am Tisch!"

Als sich nichts unter der Decke bewegte, zog er sie einfach weg, doch darunter war nichts, weit und breit kein Harry.

Weiß wie Kalkstein kam er in die Küche zurück. „Ronnie Schatz, wenn du dich übergeben musst, geh bitte aufs Klo." Flötete Molly, die auch deutlich vom Vortag gezeichnet war.

Ron schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf.

„Wo bleibt denn Harry?" richtete Hermine ihre Frage an Ron.

Doch abermals schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf.

„Was soll das, Ron? Was ist los?" Ginny war nun auch aufmerksam geworden, und starrte ihren Bruder an.

Ron schluckte geräuschvoll. „Er ist weg!"

Alle starrten ihn mit undefinierbaren Blicken an. Molly ließ die Rühreier am Herd anbrennen, während sich hektische rote Flecken auf ihren Wangen bildeten.

„Was heißt er ist weg? Wo hin...?" kreischte sie los.

„Mum!" erstickte Ginny ihre Tiraden im Keim, „Er wollte weg. Er hatte nie vor wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen, und glaubt mir, es hat keinen Sinn nach ihm zu suchen."

Arthur und Molly starrten ihre Jüngste fassungslos an.

„Heißt das, du wusstest davon?" zischte Molly ihre Tochter an.

Ginny sah ihre Mutter gelassen an. „Ja, ich wusste, das er nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kehren würde, aber nein, ich weiß nicht wo er jetzt ist, oder was genau er vor hat. Und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es nicht verraten, einzig und allein weil es Harrys Sache ist."

Molly sah sie mit immer größer werdenden Augen an. „Arthur, tu doch was?" wand sie sich verzweifelt an ihren Mann. „Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Wer weiß, was er vor hat. Wer weiß, ob ihn Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer nicht vor uns findet?"

Godrics Hollow

Harry landete in Cornwall, vor einem von Weinstöcken umrankten Gartentor, das den Blick auf das dahinter liegende Grundstück verwehrte. Er ging langsam darauf zu. Als er nahe genug herangekommen war, sprang das Tor auf und öffnete den Blick auf ein altes, großteils verfallenes Anwesen. Langsam ging Harry den Kiesweg entlang. Links und rechts ragten alte knorrige Bäume in den Himmel, die seit Jahren niemand mehr geschnitten zu haben schien. Die Wiesen überwucherten alles und wogten in der leichten Sommerbriese, sodass Harry der würzige Duft, gemischt mit dem Geschmack des nahen Meeres in die Nase stieg.

Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhsohlen. Die herrschende Stimmung beunruhigte ihn, konnten das noch die Auswirkungen von Halloween vor 16 Jahren sein. Mit diesem ungewissen Gefühl in seinem Bauch schlich er weiter, dem Haus, beziehungsweise dem was davon übrig war, entgegen.

Ein großer Teil des Hauses war bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt und ragte schwarz und verkohlt in den strahlend blauen Sommerhimmel. Eine wunderschöne violett blühende Kletterpflanze, die Harry nicht kannte, überwucherte die bedrohlich wirkende Ruine und gab ihr ein unglaublich morbides Aussehen, das Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Zögerlich betrat er das Gebäude an der Stelle, wo einmal die Haustüre gewesen war. Verkohlte Trümmer lagen überall verstreut, Harry vermutete, dass es sich um die Einrichtung gehandelt hatte. Sie waren von einer dicken Schicht aus Staub und Schmutz bedeckt.

Wenn du dir deiner eigenen Magie bewusst bist, kannst du magische Spuren überall erkennen und so auch verfolgen. Dies erfordert natürlich ein gewisses Maß an Potential, dass vielleicht nicht jeder von uns Zauberern besitzt. Anfangs gelingt es nur wenn man versucht seine Magie nach außen zu projizieren, den Zauber sozusagen nicht im Inneren entstehen zu lassen und ihn nach außen zu bringen, was der übliche Weg ist, sondern den Zauber von außen in sich aufzunehmen. Dadurch entsteht dann ein deutlich fühlbares Muster, dem man folgen kann – mit ein bisschen Übung gelingt es auch ohne diesen Umweg der eigenen Magie. Jeder Zauber hat sein bestimmtes Muster und seine eigene Erscheinung, in Farbe und Struktur. Liegt nur ein Zauber über einem Gegenstand oder einem Ort lässt sich dieser leicht lesen. Wenn allerdings – was häufig der Fall ist – mehrere Zauber sich überlagern, bedarf es einiger Mühe, oder Erfahrung, diese zu entwirren.

Harry war froh, dass er das schlaue Buch von Dumbledore gelesen hatte, sonst hätte er hier wohl wirklich nur die Ruinen gesehen und nicht die unzähligen in allen Farben schillernden Muster die sich auch über die verkohltesten Stücke spannten.

Traurig lächelnd stieg Harry über einen am Boden liegenden Balken um in den nächste ‚Raum' zu kommen. Wie wunderbar wäre es gewesen an diesem magischen Ort aufzuwachsen, in seine Gedanken versunken ging er weiter. Es war wohl das Wohnzimmer gewesen, denn ein großer Kamin aus dunkelgrauem Granit stand mächtig im grellen Sonnenlicht, das durch ein Loch im Dach viel. Das steinerne Kaminsims war bedeckt mit kleinen Verkohlten Stücken über denen die Luft vor Magie flimmerte.

Es musste sich um alte Fotografien und Bilder seiner Eltern handeln, wie sie auf den meisten Kaminen standen. Langsam ging er darauf zu, immer darauf achtend, nicht über irgend etwas zu stolpern. Vorsichtig bahnte sich seine Hand einen Weg zu dem dunklen, grauen Stein. Er war warm, fast heiß, vom darauf scheinenden Sonnenlicht. Auch Harrys Gesicht näherte sich dem Kamin. Er konnte die verkohlten Bilderrahmen und die zersprungenen Gläser erkennen, die, wie alles hier, unter einer dicken Schicht aus Staub und Dreck begraben waren.

Ein sachter Luftstrom aus seinem Mund wirbelte den Schmutz auf.

„Haaatsch ... Chram!" keuchte jemand laut.

„Hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?" knurrte ihn die Stimme an. „Was tust du hier und wer bist du überhaupt."

Harry war vor Schreck zurück getaumelt und über ein am Boden liegendes Ding gestolpert und saß benommen im Dreck, während der Staub um ihn herum wirbelte.

Was zum Teufel war das gewesen?

Neugierig stand er wieder auf, als die Stimme ihn wieder anschnauzte: „Was ist jetzt. Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt."

Harry räusperte sich. „Khrm, khrm, ... Hallo? Wo bist du?"

„Du befindest dich hier auf meinem Grund und Boden, also wirst du mich mit dem nötigen Respekt behandeln, hast du mich verstanden, du wirst mich mit Sir ansprechen!" brüllte ihn die Stimme an. Jetzt bemerkte Harry auch das leichte Zittern unter einem verkohlten Teil. Dieses arrogante, von sich eingenommene Ekel, konnte niemand anders sein als sein Vater - Harry schüttelte sich leicht.

„Was ist jetzt! Schaffst du keinen einfachen REPARO , oder rennst du heulend zu deinem Daddy weil die Stimme so böse ist. Huuuuu!"

Harry straffte seine Schultern und stand nun direkt vor den Überresten eines Bildes. Es war tatsächlich weniger zerstört als die anderen, nur die Scheibe war zersprungen und total schwarz. Er zitterte vor Wut und Enttäuschung über das, was einmal sein Vater gewesen war.

„Erstens befindest DU dich hier auf MEINEM Grund und Boden und Zweitens bin ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie heulend zu meinem Vater gerannt, das kannst DU mir glauben." Harrys Stimme war eisig kalt und vor Zynismus triefend.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er mit seinem Zauberstab das Bild am unteren Rand berührte und „REPARO PARTIO" murmelte.

Blank geputzte schwarze Schuhe stampften wütend auf den rot-goldenen Teppich des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes – das war alles, was Harry sehen konnte. „Argh...!" war alles was zu hören war, doch Harry nahm sich ein Herz und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstab klärte sich der Rest der Scheibe und die Risse verschwanden.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge, mit einem rot-goldenen Umhang hielt mit stolz geschwellter Brust den Quidditch-Pokal in den Händen, das Zeichen des Gryffindore- Team- Kapitäns prangte glitzernd auf seiner Brust. Dunkelbraune Augen funkelten ihn erst empört, doch zunehmend verwirrt an. „Oh mein Gott!" stöhnte der James in dem Bild auf, als ihm dämmerte, wer der Junge war.

„Gibt es noch irgendwo ein Bild meiner Mutter?" schnitt Harry ihm das Wort ab.

„Wenn du dort nach hinten gehst und die paar Stufen hinunter, dann kommst du zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, aber warte noch, Harry? HARRY!"

Ohne ein Wort verschwand Harry in besagte Richtung.

Dieser Teil des Hauses war deutlich weniger zerstört. Die Magiefelder jedoch verloren zusehends an Farbe und je weiter er ging um so dunkler wurden sie. Harry konnte sich das nicht erklären, denn ein paar dunkle Flüche, vor 15 Jahren gesprochen, erzeugten kein so gewaltiges dunkles Feld und so streckte er leicht zitternd die Hand aus um die Türe zu öffnen.

Doch er konnte die Klinke nicht erreichen, auch der Versuch die Türe mit ALOHOMORAH zu öffnen schlug fehl. So nahm Harry die Türe genauer unter die Lupe. Einige Schichten eher farblosen Gewebes spannten sich darüber, die er als Schutz gegen Portschlüssel, Apparieren und Alohomorah erkannte, doch unter diesen Schichten lag noch eine, die er nicht kannte. Sie war bei weitem größer als die anderen und schillerte in einem dunklen grün, durch das die fast schwarzen Runen nur sehr schwer erkennbar waren.

Harry verfluchte sich dafür, dass er in Hogwarts nicht ‚Alte Runen' gelernt hatte. Ohne Hermine ständig in der Nähe zu haben, war jedes Unterfangen um wesentliches komplizierter.

Um sich besser mit dieser mysteriösen Schicht befassen zu können, zerstörte er die anderen drei, die augenblicklich erloschen. Er erkannte nun einen Bereich, ungefähr einen Meter von der Türklinke entfernt, mitten in der Mauer, in dem die Runen sehr eng beieinander lagen. Nach dem er nicht erkennen konnte, was die Zeichen verbargen,

streckte er zitternd seine Hand danach aus.

Erschrocken zog er sie zurück, als er etwas berührte. Nach kurzem Überlegen wiederholte er die Prozedur. Seine zitternde Hand umfasste etwas hartes, metallisches, das er ungläubig als Türklinke erkannte.

Dahinter lag zu seiner Überraschung ein geräumiges Labor, das nicht im geringsten zerstört war. Das Licht drang durch lange Oberlichter sanft in den Raum, in dem eine riesig lange, blank geputzte Werkbank stand. Darauf standen in wildem Chaos verschiedene Gefäße, deren Inhalt sogar für Harry offensichtlich nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war. Ein Glas mit eingelegten Aphrodilwurzeln zog Harrys Aufmerksam auf sich. Leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, als er die rot – grünen Wucherungen sah, die sich in der Flüssigkeit ausgebreitet hatte. Angewidert sah er sich weiter um. Neben der Türe durch die er gerade gekommen war, standen lange Regale, die mit allem möglichen Werkzeug angeräumt waren, einem Messer, dessen Klinge so scharf zu sein schien, dass dem Jungen angst und bang wurde, so wie etlichen Fotos, von Leuten, die Harry nicht bekannt waren, aber sie alle winkten ihm freundlich zu und ein Wispern huschte durch das Regal von einem Bild zum anderen. Hinter einer Glastüre sah Harry zwei Schalen, die mit Unmengen der verschiedensten Runen überzogen war. Ein Fach unterhalb standen zwei Halterungen für Phiolen.

Harry wurde erst stutzig als er bemerkte, das die Runen, die in die Schalen eingearbeitet schienen, über das ganze Regal strahlten. Nun erkannte er auch, dass der Raum kategorisch von allen magischen Spuren befreit worden war. Nicht das kleinste Feld lag über der Werkbank und den verschieden großen Kesseln. Auch in den Regalen sah er nur die üblichen magischen Spuren von bewegten Bildern, aber darüber hinaus nahm er nichts wahr.

Harry war sich sicher, dass es dafür irgend eine Erklärung geben musste. Entweder sie waren gekonnt entfernt worden, oder alle Magie hatte sich über die Jahre des Nicht-benutzt-werdens auf diese beiden Gegenstände konzentriert.

Unsicher besah er sich die Glastüre, deren Öffnungsknopf sehr eigenartig aussah. Er war pechschwarz mit einem eigenartigen Muster in der Mitte. Harry überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte das Ding einfach so zu öffnen, schob den Zweifel aber schnell beiseite, schließlich war er hier im Labor seiner Mutter und nicht bei irgend einem gemeingefährlichen Todesser. Seine Hand schloss sich um den Knauf und im selben Moment durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz, der von seiner Handinnenfläche in seinen Körper abstrahlte. Nicht dass es noch weiter aufgefallen wäre, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, vor allem sein Kopf und seine Arme, das waren eindeutig die Nachwirkungen von gestern Abend, seine Reaktion war auch definitiv langsamer als sonst, denn erst nach einigen Sekunden riss er seine Hand von der Türe weg. In der Mitte seiner Handfläche stand ein Blutstropfen, aber die Türe war aufgesprungen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass seine Mutter so etwas gemacht hatte, das war Blutmagie und die war einmal abgesehen davon, dass sie dunkle Magie war, eindeutig verboten. Ungläubig huschte sein Blick von seiner Hand zu der Glastüre, auf der langsam rote Schriftzeichen erschienen.

_Harry,_

_schütte den Inhalt der Phiolen in die Schalen, aber sei vorsichtig, dass es die Richtigen sind, sonst war alles vergebens. Zum Aktivieren füge einige Tropfen deines Blutes bei._

_Mit etwas Glück sprechen wir uns bald,_

_zögere nicht,_

_Deine Mum, Lily _

Harry warf innerhalb von Sekunden seine Vorbehalte über die Wege, die seine Mutter eingeschlagen hatte, über Bord und ordnete die Schalen und die dazugehörigen Phiolen auf der Werkbank.

Auf äußerste gespannt kippte er die Phiolen in die passenden Schalen. Mit zitternden Händen hielt er eines der beunruhigend scharfen Messer. Die Spitze drückte nur ganz kurz an seine Fingerkuppe, bevor die ersten Blutstropfen aus seiner Haut quollen.

Erst sah es aus, als würde sein Blut von den anderen beiden Flüssigkeiten abgesondert bleiben, doch nach einigen Minuten begannen die Flüssigkeiten heftig miteinander zu reagieren. Nebel bildete sich in den Schalen, der schließlich über die Ränder trat und die Werkbank überflutete, bis der ganze Raum davon erfüllt war. Eine halbe Stunde später begann sich der Nebel über den Schalen zu verdichten. Harry war froh, dass wenigstens irgend etwas geschah, denn seine Kopfschmerzen waren beinahe unerträglich geworden, als müsste sein Kopf jeden Moment zerspringen, so wie auch seine Nerven, die verdächtig flatterten. Einen Moment lang war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob das, was er hier in Gang gebracht hatte richtig war. Vielleicht war es gar nicht von seiner Mutter, sondern wieder einmal eine Falle von Voldemort, oder aber seine Mutter war genauso wenig bei Trost, wie sein Vater. Das der einen gehörigen Knall gehabt haben musste, stand für Harry außer Frage. Das Bild von vorhin hatte ihn in kürzester Zeit davon überzeugt.

Allein für den Gedanken schämte sich Harry entsetzlich.

Endlich geschah also etwas, mit dem Nebel. Immer undurchdringlicher wurde er über der Werkbank, bis sich nach einigen Minuten die gesamte weiße Masse über den Schalen gesammelt hatte und sich langsam aber sicher Körper daraus bildeten. In seinem schmerzenden Kopf schlug der Schalter um, der ihm sagte, dass das hier seine Eltern waren. In irgend einer Weise –zugegeben sehr, sehr beunruhigender Weise zumindest- erinnerten ihn die Körper an den von Tom Riddle auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton. Wieder war es einer dieser Gedanken für die er sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt hätte. Auf dem Friedhof war er einem Seelensplitter begegnet und den konnte man nur herstellen, wenn man jemanden tötete, zumindest so viel wusste er sicher.

Trotzdem hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei, wie sich die beiden Körper immer exakter aus dem weißen Nebel bildeten. Wie farblose, geistlose Statuen standen die beiden vor ihm, bis aus den beiden Schalen blutrote Adern aufstiegen, die den beiden Leben einhauchten.

Harry wäre am liebsten davon gelaufen, oder aber in Ohnmacht gefallen. Erinnerungen jagten durch seinen Kopf. Schreckliche Szenen von Wurmschwanz, wie er mit dem Messer in seinen Arm schnitt, oder wie Voldemort sich aus dem Kessel erhob – so schrecklich wie nie zuvor – vermischten sich mit den Bildern der nebelblassen Gestalten seiner Eltern, denen sein Blut leben einhauchte.

„Harry ?" ganz leise drang die unverkennbare Stimme seiner Mutter zu ihm durch, als wäre sie Meilen von ihm entfernt. Doch Harry war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt damit entsetzt zu sein.

„Wa ...wa ... was habt ihr getan?" seine Stimme war beinahe tonlos.

„Verflucht, was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, seid ihr komplett übergeschnappt. Ihr habt doch nicht ernsthaft Horcruxe von euch gemacht. Ihr seid verrückt, alle beide!" die Worte hallten in dem kleinen Raum wider. Entsätzenstränen rannen über Harrys Gesicht. James und Lily sahen ihren Sohn erstaunt an, doch langsam schien Lily zu erkennen was hier los war.

„Harry, Schätzchen, warum weißt du was ein Horcrux ist, bist du dafür nicht noch ein wenig jung?"

Unwillig schnaubte ihr Sohn, sie konnte seinen Atem spüren und streckte langsam ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Zentimeter um Zentimeter kam ihre Hand näher. Noch zehn Zentimeter entfernten ihn von der ersten Berührung seiner Mutter. Das war alles was er sich je gewünscht hatte. In seinem Kopf begann es wieder zu schwirren und er schloss seine Augen. Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich, doch nichts geschah. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er die enttäuschte Miene seiner Mutter. Ihre Hand berührte sein Gesicht, doch er konnte es nicht spüren, ihre Hand ging einfach durch ihn durch, wie bei einem Geist.

Beiden liefen nun Tränen der Enttäuschung über die Wangen, und Harry bemerkte auch, das die Tränen seiner Mutter wesentlich intensiver schimmerten, wie bei Myrthe, die er ja schon oft genug weinen gesehen hatte.

„Hat wohl nicht ganz funktioniert." wisperte Harry.

Lily stand nun vor ihm und wischte die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Ein Lächeln misslang ihr, doch ihre Stimme war traurig, aber doch voller Zuversicht. „Tja, es hat wohl nicht sollen sein?"

„Wie hast du es gemacht, ich gehe mal davon aus dass ihr niemanden ermordet habt?"

Ein kurzes Schnauben entwich Lily. „Ich habe versucht die Macht der Morde von Voldemort an uns, selbst zu verwenden, sozusagen den Horcrux im Moment unseres Todes selbst zu erzeugen, aber ..."

„Wo sind eigentlich die Jungs?" unterbrach sie James, der an die beiden herangetreten war und sah Harry nun fragend an. Harry sah mit Widerwillen in das deutlich ältere und ruhigere Gesicht seines Vaters.„Warum haben sie dich nicht schon viel früher hier her gebracht?"

Harry sah seinen Vater lange an. Er hatte keine Idee, wie er ihnen erklären sollte, was alles geschehen war. Er seufzte laut.

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, wir sollten es uns besser gemütlich machen. Die Geschichte beginnt unmittelbar nachdem Voldemort euch ermordete." Mit Genugtuung erkannte er, dass die beiden nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckten, wenn Harry den Namen aussprach.

„Sag uns aber zuerst wo Sirius, Remus und Peter sind."

Nun war es an Harry zu erschaudern. Sein Blick bohrte sich abermals ins Gesicht seines Vaters, bevor sein Kopf verarbeitet hatte, was seine Ohren eben gehört hatten. Die beiden hatten keine Ahnung, dass Peter sie verraten hatte. Er rieb sich lange an den Schläfen, um die wieder aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, als etwas Kühles über seine Hände streifte.

Die masselosen Hände seines Vaters lagen auf den seinen. „Sag uns einfach was mit ihnen los ist."

„Remus ist in Grimmauldplatz, was genau momentan sein Problem ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber er ist so seit ... seit Sirius vor einem Jahr gestorben ist. Und die Ratte wird wohl irgendwo vor dem Bastard im Dreck liegen und seine Füße küssen." Die letzten Worte hatte er richtiggehend ausgespieen und seine grünen Augen funkelten mörderisch.

„HARRY!" Die beiden sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Seht mich nicht so an. Er hat euch ... uns an Voldemort verkauft, allein dass sichert ihm ein Plätzchen auf meiner persönlichen ‚to-kill'-Liste, gleich nach Tom und Bella, aber eindeutig noch vor Snape."

„Schätzchen, darüber macht man keine Scherze. Peter hätte uns nie verraten." Lily war etwas ungehalten.

Harry musterte seine Mutter. „Das war kein Scherz. Weder dass er uns verraten hat, noch dass ich ihn noch töten werde, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, denn wenn ich Sirius und Remus nicht davon abgehalten hätte, wäre es für Pettigrew schon vor drei Jahren vorbei gewesen und Sirius würde noch leben, Voldemort wäre nicht wieder gekommen. So viele hätten nicht sterben müssen." Harry versank kurz in Gedanken von Was Wäre Wenn, doch James holte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Voldemort ist WIEDER da?"

Harry nickte nur. „Vielleicht sollte ich trotzdem am Anfang zu erzählen beginnen?"

Lily sah ihn aufmunternd an, doch James zappelte und druckste einwenig herum, bis es aus ihm heraussprudelte. „Vorher muss ich noch wissen ob du Quidditch spielst."

Lily und Harry sahen ihn an als wäre er verrückt, doch während er einen verständnislosen Blick von Lily erntete, sah Harry ihn zunehmend herausfordernd an.

„Du hättest keine Chance gegen mich. Ich war der jüngste Sucher in den letzten hundert Jahren und hab' noch kein Spiel verloren." James sah den Jungen vor sich stolz an. „Außer das Eine, wo mich Dementoren von meinem Besen geholt haben."

„Was zum Henker haben die Dementoren in Hogwarts zu suchen?" sprudelte es aus Lily hervor.

„Sirius." War die kurze Antwort.

„Wieso Sirius? Was hat er den angestellt?"

„Er ist aus Askaban abgehauen, um Pettigrew zu töten."

„Warum war er überhaupt in Askaban?"

Die Verwirrung des Ehepaares wurde immer größer.

„Weil alle dachten, er hätte uns an Voldemort verraten. Aber wenn ihr mich nicht von Anfang an erzählen lasst, dann hat das wenig Sinn, ihr habt nämlich keine Ahnung was geschehen ist."

So begann Harry damit seinen Eltern zu erzählen, wie sein Leben bisher verlaufen war. Sie hielten sich sehr zurück, sogar James unterbrach ihn bloß wenige Male. Harry erzählte und ließ nicht die kleinste Kleinigkeit aus, nicht von seinem Leben bei den Dursleys und nicht von seinen Erlebnissen in der Welt der Magie.

Ihre Mienen verwandelten sich fortlaufend, Lily war unglaublich wütend auf ihre Schwester, doch ihre Brust war vor Stolz geschwellt, als er vom Stein der Weisen erzählte, oder wie er den Basilisken besiegt hatte, zumindest James schien vor Stolz beinahe zu zerspringen, doch Lily zuckte gelegentlich etwas zusammen, was sich allerdings änderte, als er erzählte, wie er unzählige Dementoren verjagt hatte.

Von den letzten drei Jahren zu erzählen, war für Harry allerdings etwas schwieriger; die Ereignisse nach den Trimagischen Turnier, waren so grausam und die Tode von Sirius und Dumbledore hatte er noch nicht wirklich verarbeitet, dazu war einfach keine Zeit gewesen, so nahm sie alle drei dieser Teil der Geschichte ziemlich mit.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatten, erzählte er von seinem laufenden Projekt der Horcruxe – Suche und seinen Vorbereitungen. Die Tatsache, dass er kaum non-verbale Zauber erwirken konnte, ließ ein kleines, undefiniertes Lächeln auf den Lippen seiner Mutter erscheinen, das er allerdings so oder so nicht zur Kenntnis genommen hätte, genauso wie den leicht verschwörerischen Blick, den sie ihrem Mann zuwarf, dem „das kann doch nicht sein" gerade nicht mehr im Hals stecken blieb.

Lily funkelte James nun wirklich böse an. Harry sah darin einzig und allein das Herz der Löwin, die ihr Kind verteidigte, doch hätte er sie besser gekannt, so hätte er die Gedanken der Schlange in ihrem Kopf sich entspinnen sehen können.

„Schätzchen, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, da kann ich dir helfen. Es gibt da etwas, einen Trank den du brauen kannst, um deine Lernfähigkeit und deine magische Kraft verstärken können, dann ist das alles für dich kein Problem mehr. DU musst ihn aber selbst brauen, um seine volle Stärke zu erreichen. Aber es ist wirklich der absolute Machtschub, mit dem musst du klarkommen."

Harry sah sie fassungslos an. Er hatte einiges erwartet, aber seine Mutter hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte absolut keine Hemmungen sich auf Dinge einzulassen, die an der Grenze der Legalität oder auch dahinter lagen, was in diesem Fall sogar sehr wahrscheinlich war. Aber die Möglichkeit auf so etwas zurückgreifen zu können, war nicht von vornherein abzulehnen, schließlich sollte er es mit Voldemort aufnehmen können, der in seinem Leben bisher so viele Verwandlungen an sich durchgeführt hatte, dass er kaum noch als Mensch erkennbar war und in diesem Fall wäre eine Hilfe doch recht nützlich. Und was für seine Mutter recht war, konnte es auch für ihn sein. Trotzdem willigte er mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Magen ein, aber das gespensterhafte Wesen, dass seine Mutter war, ignorierte das komplett, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie es durchaus bemerkt hatte.

Mit Dobbys Hilfe hatten sie in weniger als einer Stunde alle Zutaten vor sich liegen und Lily erklärte eifrig, was zu tun war und hätte Harry ihr nicht so blind vertraut, so wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass mit dem Trank etwas nicht stimmen konnte, doch der junge Zauberer war ganz und gar davon hingerissen, mit seiner Mutter einen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Schließlich hatte er im letzten Jahr genug über ihre Fähigkeiten in diesem Fach zu hören bekommen.

Die letzten beiden Zutaten, ungehacktes Mondkraut und eine ganze Wolfswurz kochten nun schon eine ganze Weile, als Harry das Gebräu magisch zum auskühlen brachte. Nun erklärte Lily ihm noch den Zauber, der notwendig war, um den Vorgang abzuschließen.

Die Handbewegung war eine anstrengendes schnelles Kreisen, während man den Zauberstab exakt senkrecht nach oben zu ziehen hatte. Man beendete den Zauber mit einem lauten _„DESTILIO". _

„So, Harry, nun solltest du ihn gleich trinken, aber eine kleine Phiole reicht da nicht, es muss schon etwas mehr sein. Mindestens zwei von den Bechern hier, aber du wirst sehen das Zeug schmeckt ganz gut. Nachher wirst du allerdings ziemlich bald einschlafen."

Harry seufzte. Er war unglaublich müde, schon die letzte Nacht war sehr kurz gewesen und der heutige Tag dafür um so länger, außerdem hatte er noch nichts gegessen. Aber sich den Wünschen seiner Mutter zu widersetzen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war, war im Moment einfach keine Option, so stand er über dem Kessel, aus dem ihm der Geruch in die Augen stieg.

Er warf seinen Eltern noch einen kurzen Blick zu und schöpfte mit dem Becher aus dem Kessel. Die erste Portion brannte in seiner Kehle wie Feuerwiskey, doch der zweite Becher schmeckte schon viel besser und nach kurzem Überlegen, langte er noch ein letztes Mal hinein.

Sein letzter Gedanke bevor er zusammenbrach war nur noch _das Zeug schmeckt aber gut _.

„Lily, wieso hast du das gemacht, der Junge ist komplett hinüber, hätte nicht ein Becher gereicht, das Zeug macht ihn für Tage unansprechbar, und wofür?"

„Mein Gott bist du langsam, James. Er hat mit dreizehn eine ganze Armee an Dementoren verjagt und heute kann er keine Nonverbalen Zauber? Denk ein bisschen mit, da stimmt doch etwas nicht, und das ist nichts was man einfach so wegreden kann, er muss einfach an sich glauben. Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass seine Fähigkeiten sich in Situationen, wo es unbedingt notwendig ist, auf unglaubliche Weise zu vervielfachen scheinen? "

James lachte schallend. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich, nicht ein Mal dein eigener Sohn ist vor dir sicher. Aber wir sollten seine Hauselfe bitten etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu bringen, die er bestimmt haben wird. Oder können wir das selbst machen?"

Lily sah die Hoffnung in den Augen ihres Mannes, doch sie musste ihn enttäuschen. „James, wir können nichts berühren außer uns selbst, ich glaube nicht dass wir irgendetwas machen können. Aber unsere Zauberstäbe müssten doch irgendwo sein, oder meinst du sie haben sie ins Ministerium gebracht und zerstört?"

„Ich gehe nach oben, vielleicht sind sie noch im Haus."

James durchstöberte die oberen Geschosse und wurde tatsächlich fündig und auch wenn er zwar nichts angreifen konnte, so schien trotzdem sein Zauberstab wie selbstverständlich, so als hätte er schon Jahre darauf gewartet, in seiner Hand zu liegen. Die Kraft des Stabes durchströmte ihn wie heiße Lava, doch als er auch Lilys Zauberstab in die Hand nehmen wollte, glitt seine Hand hindurch.

Seufzend levitierte er ihn nach unten. Seine Gedanken kreisten unablässig um seinen mittlerweile erwachsenen Sohn. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie es war, so aufzuwachsen, wie sein Sohn. Er hatte Lilys Schwester und ihren Mann nur ein einziges Mal gesehen. Damals hatte der fette Kerl noch nicht gewusst dass sie Zauberer waren und war auch so unerträglich gewesen.

Seine eigenen Kindheit war so unbeschwert, so bar jeder Schatten gewesen, dass ihm die Erinnerung genügte, um innerhalb weniger Augenblicke von Hoffnung und Liebe erfüllt zu sein. Seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Voldemort stammten aus einer Zeit, als er schon mitten in seiner Aurorenausbildung steckte. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, um so unfassbarer war der Gedanke, dass Harry es geschafft hatte, sich Voldemort und der dunklen Seite zu verweigern. Der Junge hatte nicht die Sicherheit einer behüteten Kindheit, er hatte nicht bei jedem Zusammentreffen eine ganzen Armee an Auroren an seiner Seite. James war sich ganz sicher, dass er an seiner Stelle nicht standgehalten hätte und sich Voldemort angeschlossen hätte, als er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte, mit dem Stein der Weisen. Es wäre absolut verständlich gewesen, wenn der Junge Muggel verabscheute, aber wahrscheinlich war das Lilys Erbe. Sie konnte so stur sein und wenn sie sich etwas vorgenommen hatte, dann war jeder, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte, verloren, Nichts und Niemand konnte sie von ihren Vorhaben abbringen und die waren gelegentlich nicht ganz so legal, aber das war wohl die Slytherin in ihr.

Als er am Kaminzimmer vorbei kam, schoss er einen stummen SILENCIO in Richtung der vor Protestgeschrei zitternden Bilderrahmenreste. Es war als hätte er das Gleiche zuletzt vor nicht mehr als einem Tag getan. In gewisser Weise stimmte dass ja auch, und so nahm er von seinem nunmehr verstummten, jungen Selbst, keinerlei Notiz.

Lily war froh ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihren Händen halten zu können und begann sofort damit sich zu überlegen, wie und was sie ihrem Sohn quasi in einem Crash-Curs beibringen konnte, oder sollte. Der Stundenplan, den sie zusammen gestellt hatte, war zum bersten voll und trotzdem, würden sie mindesten eineinhalb Monate dafür brauchen.

Seufzend verbarg sie das Gesicht in ihren silbrig schimmernden Händen. „Das ist zu lange, das dauert zu lange." Ellbogen auf die Werkbank gestützt, starrte sie ins Leere und dachte nach. Langsam begann sie den Zauberstab in einer Hand zu drehen, wie sie es immer gemacht hatte, wenn sie vor einer kniffligen Aufgabe saß. Ihr Blick glitt langsam durch den Raum und blieb an einem der versiegelten Regale hängen.

„...JA!" ein kleiner Triumphschrei entrang ihrer Kehle. „Das ist es!"

James sah sie entgeistert an. „Du kannst diesen Stundenplan unmöglich noch weiter komprimieren."

Sie strahlte, als hätte jemand eine hundert Watt Lampe eingeschaltet. „Das brauchen wir auch nicht. Du kannst dich doch sicher an meine Meisterarbeit erinnern?"

James stöhnte auf. „Oh, nein, nicht das Teil. JEDEM wird dabei kotzübel."

„Na und!" schnappte sie in seine Richtung. „Und du hältst das für wichtiger, als dass dein Sohn das nächste Jahr überlebt."

James senkte betreten den Blick, während Lilys Schimpftirade weiter auf ihn niederprasselte.

Harry jedoch bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er lag wie bewusstlos in einer Ecke des Raumes nicht wissend, was seine Eltern mit ihm vorhatten, oder besser gesagt, was seine Mutter geplant hatte, aber das würde er bald erfahren.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, 

Liebe Grüsse

Heimess

PS Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst, dass ich jedweden anspruch auf reviews durch meine elendslangen postingzeiten verloren habe. Es wäre aber trotzdem furchtbar nett von euch, wenn ihr mir eine kleine Nachricht zukommen lassen würdet.


	8. Der CRASH Kurs

Hallo, meine sehr geehrten Reviewer

Es ist schon wieder ein ganzes Monat her, seit dem letzten Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel.

Meine Lily ist ein ziemlicher Knaller geworden. Hier nun eine kleine Vorwarnung:

Lily und James sind in den 70er Jahren jung, ihr wisst schon die Zeit von The Doors, Jimi Hendrix und Co, also seid nicht entsetzt, wenn nicht immer alles Eitelwonne Sonnenschein ist.

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Der CRASH Kurs

_Alte Runen der Druiden_

_Alt- und Neugriechische Runen_

_Die Runen der alten Römer_

_Runen und Hyroglyphen im alten Ägypten_

_Analysieren von Zaubersprüchen_

_Modulieren von Zaubern und Flüchen_

Entwicklung neuer Zaubersprüche 

_Analyse von unbekannten Flüssigkeiten_

_Kampftechnik _

_Verwandlungen_

Fassungslos starrte Harry auf das Stück Pergament vor sich.

„In drei Wochen müssten wir damit durch sein und dann sehen wir weiter." Lily strahlte ihm mitten ins verdutzte Gesicht, das nun nur noch länger wurde. Hilfesuchend wand er sich seinem Vater zu, der ihm aber auch nur ermutigend zu lächelte.

„Schau mich nicht so entsetzt an, Harry. Ich hab' da etwas, womit wir etwas nachhelfen können. Ich habe als Meisterstück einen Zeitumkehrer selbst gebaut. Du wirst also jeden Tag zwei Mal erleben."

„Also sechs Wochen, statt drei, das ändert natürlich aaaalles."

„Sei nicht ständig so negativ, das bringt dich auch nicht weiter." Lilys Stimme klang schon leicht ungehalten.

„Negativ ... Ich negativ? Wie viele Runen soll ich da pauken, 1000 ? Oder mehr? In drei Wochen? Das ist nicht negativ, das nennt sich realistisch." Auch Harry war mittlerweile alles andere als ruhig.

„Verflucht noch mal Harry, du hast drei Becher von dem Zeug getrunken und zweifelst immer noch an dir? Es gibt kaum etwas, das du nicht zustande bringst, wenn du es nur willst. Das Wollen kann dir aber niemand abnehmen, das musst du schon selbst machen, aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann probier es einfach aus."

„Wir gehen hinaus in den Garten." James war aufgestanden und lies Harrys Zauberstab in seine Richtung gleiten. Ein kurzer zweifelnder Blick traf Lily, die sich ebenfalls zum gehen bereit machte.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und die knorrigen Äste der verwilderten Bäume ragten unbewegt ins flimmernd, blasse Blau. Nicht die kleinste Briese kam vom Meer herauf und Harry wäre am liebsten im kühlen, dunklen Haus geblieben, doch er konnte nicht zurück. Sein Vater war ganz eifrig bei der Sache, ließ kleine Mauerstücke aus dem Nichts erscheinen, die immer dicker wurden. Die Reihe wurde immer länger. Beginnend bei 5 Zentimetern Dicke, war das letzte Mauerstück mindestens 1,5 Meter dick. Harry, unaufmerksam wie immer, sah den leicht zweifelnden Blick von James nicht, den er seiner Frau zuwarf.

„So, Harry, jetzt lässt du ganz einfache und moderate Reduktor Flüche auf die Mauern los, dann werden wir sehen wie weit du kommst. Los geht's."

Die ersten Mauern waren nicht wirklich ein Problem. Es war sogar ziemlich langweilig und so kamen die Flüche einer nach dem anderen in ziemlich rascher Folge, wobei er sich darauf konzentrierte, nicht zuviel Kraft aufzuwenden, weil die letzten Mauern bestimmt kaum kaputt zu kriegen sein würden. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen, wobei die Löcher in den Mauern immer kleiner wurden. Hatte sich zu Beginn die Mauer noch in Staub aufgelöst, so war bis zum Schluss nur noch ein kaum wahrnehmbares Loch von nicht mehr als einem Zentimeter Durchmesser zu sehen. Erstaunt, dass die Reihe bereits zu Ende war, sah Harry sich um. Ihm war, als hätte er gerade erst begonnen und nun war es schon wieder vorbei.

Ungehalten stapfte er auf das letzte Ziel zu und schnaubte in die winzige Öffnung. „Damit werde ich Good-Old-Tom sicher ins Nirvana befördern."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Albus kann's auch nicht besser." Schnauzte James ihn aufgebracht an. Ihm war das Stolze Grinsen im Gesicht eingefroren.

Harrys linke Augenbraue schoss nach oben, so dass es den Anschein hatte, sie würde sich gerne in dem schwarzen Mopp, der seine Frisur war verstecken wollen. „KONNTE, James, KONNTE."

Seufzend ging Lily dazwischen, bevor die beiden noch richtig ins Streiten kommen würden. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das Verhältnis von Harry zu James, an das von ihnen beiden selbst, als sie noch zur Schule gingen. „Harry, du glaubst doch nicht, dass du Schuld hast an Albus Tod?"

„Nein, wieso denn." Mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, die sogar Snape mit Neid erfüllt hätte, starrte er nun Lily an. „Ich hab' doch BLOSS zugesehen."

Seufzend sahen James und Lily ihm nach, wie er ins Haus stürmte. „Meine Fresse, der Junge ist aber nicht gerade einfach."

Ein bekannt harter Blick traf ihn. Lilys linke Augenbraue war beinahe in den rot-goldenen Locken verschwunden. „Ooooh, Baby-James lässt wieder mal den Verständnisvollen raus." Sehr viel ernster zischte sie ihn an: „Versuch nicht mal ihn zu verstehen, das wirst DU niemals können."

Damit stapfte sie ihrem Sohn hinter her und ließ einen sprachlosen James Potter im Garten zurück.

Eine zeitlang wanderte er ziellos durch den Garten und bemerkte zu seinem Bedauern, dass, je weiter er vom Haus entfernt war, umso stärker schien ihn irgend eine Kraft wieder dort hin zu ziehen. Einwenig enttäuscht darüber dem Haus nicht entkommen zu können, ging er ins Labor zurück, wo er die beiden anderen in ein Gespräch vertieft vorfand. Harry setzte den Zauberstab an seine Schläfe und zog einen langen silbrig schimmernden Faden heraus, den er ordentlich in einer von Lilys alten Phiolen verstaute. Langsam schwebte das glitzernde Glas zum Wandschrank und suchte sich dort einen Platz.

Erst danach bemerkten die beiden James, der am Türstock lehnte. Und Lily gab ihrem Sohn einen Schubs, der ihn direkt zu ihm beförderte.

„Ihr beide macht den Anfang. Und denkt nicht mal daran, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu streiten, ich werden nicht ständig den Mediator für euch spielen. Klar?"

Ohne auch nur die Andeutung einer Antwort abzuwarten, steckte sie ihre Nase in eines der Bücher, die Harry in seinem Koffer gehabt hatte.

James erzählte Harry von seiner Zeit als Auror und seiner bevorzugten Art zu kämpfen. Grinsend erzählte er von Lilys verständnislosen Reaktionen, wenn sie ihn gesehen hatte. Er war bekannt dafür gewesen, die schnellsten und stärksten Stupor-Serien-Flüche zu beherrschen und genau das wollte er seinem Sohn als erstes beibringen.

Harry trainierte also einen halbe Ewigkeit einen einzigen Fluch, den er schon zig male angewendet hatte, doch je länger der Tag dauerte um so mehr kristallisierte sich für ihn heraus das Beherrschen und Beherrschen manchmal nicht das Gleiche bedeutete.

Zu Anfang sollte er nur ganz wenig Kraft aufwenden und auch nicht zu schnell werden, sondern sich darauf konzentrieren, dass sie sauber und korrekt ausgeführt waren. Nach einer Stunde hatte Harry das Gefühl die Flüche kämen praktisch von selbst und James begann ihm Geschichten von seiner Schulzeit und seinen Eltern zu erzählen. Nach einer weiteren Stunde war Harry soweit, dass er ihn gelegentlich unterbrach um etwas nachzufragen und noch eine Stunde später erzählte er seinerseits Geschichten, ohne den Strahl an Stupor-Flüchen unterbrechen zu müssen.

Dobby versorgte ihn mit Essen und allen anderen Sachen, die einer der Drei brauchte nach dem Abendessen war es dann soweit. Anfangs hatte er einige Schwierigkeiten damit, dass wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich sein einen Tag älteres Ich vor ihm stand, aber selbst daran gewöhnte er sich nach einiger Zeit.

So unterhaltsam die Zeit mit seinem Vater auch war, so faszinierend war der Unterricht mit seiner Mutter. Sie wusste so viel in Bereichen, die er bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte und sie war so anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

* * *

Harry seufzte Gott ergeben, als er das erste Seite des, mit für ihn unleserlichen Runen gefüllten Buch aufschlug. „Wie soll ich denn das alles auswenig lernen. Das geht niemals."

„Tuttu! Geht nicht gibt's nicht. Außerdem ist auswenig lernen etwas für Idioten. Du sollst es verstehen. Runen sind wie eine eignen Sprache. Buchstaben bilden Worte, Worte bilden Sätze und Sätze bilden eine Geschichte. Das ist der Zugang den du haben musst. Jede Rune ist eine eigene Geschichte, die du zu lesen und verstehen lernen sollst bis du sie verändern kannst. Jeder kleine Teil, der eine Rune bildet hat eine Bedeutung, die sich in vielen anderen Runen wiederholt. Natürlich wirst du je intensiver du dich damit beschäftigst irgendwann nicht mehr überlegen müssen welche Rune welche Bedeutung hat, weil du's dir einfach gemerkt hast, aber das ist nicht unbedingt notwendig."

* * *

„Sehr Gut , Harry, und nun versuch mal, diese Rune hier mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft zu zeichnen und gib ihr einen kleinen Schubs, so dass sie den Stein hier trifft ."

Mühsam zog sein Zauberstab Kreise in die Luft und schließlich wirbelte das Gebilde durch die Luft und hob den Stein in die Luft, ehe er wieder zu Boden krachte.

Harrys Kiefer stand erschreckend weit offen. „Das ...das ... das war Wingardium Leviosa." Stammelte er.

Lily grinste ihn an. „Du hast's erfasst, mein Junge. Verstehst du nun, warum es so wichtig ist, das du Runen lernst? Die Zauberstabbewegungen die du gelernt hast sind so etwas wie Kürzel, nenn es meinetwegen Runen-Steno. Aber was viel wichtiger ist, mit einwenig Übung, musst du nicht jede Rune mühsam zeichnen, sondern kannst sie einfach so erscheinen lassen, was dir nicht nur das Sprechen der Zaubersprüche, sondern auch die Zauberstabbewegungen erspart. Und das kann in manchen Situationen sehr praktisch sein. Vor allem aber kannst du eigenen Runen zeichnen, oder leichter bestehende so verändern, dass sie genau das machen was du willst. Du kannst zum Beispiel einen Stupor genau so timen, dass er deinen Gegner für Stunden auf die Bretter schickt, aber auch so, dass er ihn nur wenige Sekunden betäubt."

_

* * *

_

Mittlerweile war Harry vollkommen besessen von Runen und konnte sie nach allen Richtungen verändern, wie er es gerade wollte, als sie den nächsten Schritt wagten.

„Nun versuch mal, die Rune nur ganz langsam auf ihr Ziel zufliegen zu lassen."

Trotz des zweifelnden Ausdrucks auf seinem Gesicht tat er was sie von ihm verlangte. Die Weisungen seiner Mutter zu hinterfragen, hatte er in der Zwischenzeit aufgegeben.

Einige Versuche waren allerdings nötig, bis er die Geschwindigkeit effektiv drosseln konnte. Wie gebannt sah er die Rune um eine nicht vorhandene Linie rotieren. Sie bildete einen roten Strahl genau in den Abmessungen der Rune, die er hatte erscheinen lassen.

„Kannst du genau sehen, was sie macht, Harry."

Er nickte langsam. Die rote Farbe der Rune bildete eine Spirale , die wenn sie schnell genug war, nur noch als Strahl erkennbar sein würde. „Wenn der Stupor, also stärker sein soll, brauche ich die Rune nur größer zu machen?"

Lilys Augen glitzerten Stolz. „Genau. Aber ich habe ein System entwickelt, dass noch besser ist. Ein System, wie du die Wucht hinter jedem Zauber exponentiell steigern kannst, ohne dass dein Gegner die Kraft einschätzen kann, zumindest nicht, ehe er getroffen wurde. Bisher haben wir Runen nur zweidimensional gezeichnet und genau hier setzten wir jetzt an. Du musst ihnen ihre dritte Dimension geben, damit wird zwar der Lichtstrahl nicht dicker, aber der Effekt ist dafür um so grandioser."

Harry hatte von dem, was seine Mutter eben gesagt hatte so gut wie nichts verstanden. Trotzdem gab er sich alle Mühe, schnell die Hintergründe zu erfassen, was mit all der Muggelmathematik, die Lily offensichtlich ganz und gar verinnerlicht hatte, etwas schwierig war. Harrys Kopf schwirrte vor Erklärungen über Exponential, Logarithmen, Differential und Integral.

* * *

Oft dachte er daran, wie einfach es war zu lernen, mit dem Trank den er mit Hilfe von Lily gebraut hatte. Obwohl ihn diesbezüglich das schlechte Gewissen gelegentlich einholte, so war er sich sicher dass es trotzdem richtig gewesen war, legal oder nicht.

Auch das Training mit James lief sensationell. Die Geschwindigkeit mit der er Fluch-Serien abfeuern konnte war enorm gestiegen, ohne die Wucht dahinter zu mindern. Abgesehen von einigen kleineren Schwierigkeiten, die er hatte als er begann die Informationen, die er von Lily bekam auf Kampfbasis anzuwenden, war die Zeit die er soeben verlebte geradezu euphorisierend. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er die Möglichkeit haben würde seinen Eltern so nahe zu kommen. Er war stärker und selbstbewusster als je zuvor. Die Gespräche waren Balsam für seine geplagte Seele, die von den tragischen Verlusten seines Paten und seines Schulleiters gequält wurde. Es tat ihm unendlich gut endlich zu erkennen, welche Eigenarten und Talente er tatsächlich von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte.

Die Erkenntnis, dass er die Slytherin-Eigenschaften, von denen der Hut in Hogwarts gesprochen hatte nicht von Voldemort übertragen bekommen hatte, sondern einfach von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, brachte ihn einwenig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Die Tatsache, dass Lily nur deshalb in Gryffindor war, weil ihre Eltern Muggel waren schockierte und erleichterte ihn gleichermaßen. Obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass er die Vorzeichen hätte erkennen können, denn Lily war, wenn er ehrlich war, eine Slytherin durch und durch, und die Geschichten, die sein Vater erzählte, zeigten nur, wie problemlos sie die vier Rumtreiber hatte manipulieren und beeinflussen können. Dadurch lernte er auch, die Slytherin-Seite in sich selbst zu akzeptieren, denn bisher hatte er alle Eigenschaften, die ihn fälschlicherweise an Voldemort und Slytherin erinnerten, verachtet und unterdrückt so gut er konnte. Es war als hätte sich etwas in ihm verselbständigt, der brennende Ehrgeiz, den er bisher so gekonnt unterdrückt hatte, war entfesselt worden und tat das seinige zu Harrys Lernerfolgen.

* * *

Sogar das Analysieren von Zaubertränken und fremden Flüssigkeiten ging ihm nicht schwer von der Hand. Wieder einmal stand er also über einem der vollen Kessel, die seine Mutter immer wenn er schlief für ihn vorbereite.

Klar und glitzernd war die Flüssigkeit, die ruhig vor ihm stand. Der Beginn war schon einigermaßen zur Routine geworden. Mit Hilfe dessen, was er in Dumbledores Buch gelesen hatte, konnte er mit genügend Mühe das Effektivitätsmuster in sich aufnehmen. Anhand dieses Musters konnte er über die Runenzerlegung die Wirkungsweise des Gifts feststellen.

Was er allerdings diesmal zu sehen glaubte, ließ ihn wieder einmal an Lily zweifeln. Dieser Zaubertrank, der so ruhig vor ihm stand war die reinste Hölle. Es war die gebraute Mischung des Avada Kedavra und des Cruciatus.

„Wieso zum Teufel kennst du so einen Trank." Fuhr er sie aufgebracht an.

„Sieh' ihn dir genauer an. Du musst jede Einzelheiten herausarbeiten. Wenn du damit fertig bist, sehen wir weiter." Die Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme war endgültig, sodass sich Harry wiederwillig, aber nichts desto Trotz wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Das Pergament, das sich langsam vor ihm mit seinen Beobachtungen füllte, war das Grausamste, was er je gesehen hatte. Jeder Zelle des Körpers wurde Flüssigkeit entzogen, die durch die Cruciatus-Elemente ersetzt wurden. Schon die kleinste Dose würde ausreichen, weil sich der Flüssigkeitsentzug verselbständigte und sich immer weiter ausbreitet. Erst wenn jeder Körperteil vollständig verseucht war würden die Avada Kadavra-Elemente einsetzen, allerdings nicht auf einmal auf den ganzen Körper wirken, sondern wiederum ganz langsam, eine Zelle nach der anderen, bis man nach unendlich langen Qualen endlich sterben würde. Gegenmittel, oder andere Stopper waren unmöglich, weil die aller erste Zelle sofort von den tödlichen Elementen betroffen war. Und wenn der Tötungsprozess erst einmal gestartet war, gab es kein Zurück.

Harrys vor Entsetzten geweitete Augen suchten den Blick seiner Mutter, die ihn scharf ansah.

„Wieso ... woher ...?"

„Harry, du selbst hast mir diesen Trank gezeigt."

Langsam begann sich eine schreckliche Erkenntnis in seinem Kopf fest zu setzten. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, erschienen Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Bilder der Höhle, Bilder des Kelches, Bilder von Dumbledore, Bilder von Snape, der dem Schulleiter lange in die Augen sah, Bilder eines flehenden alten Zauberers und schließlich der grüne_ erlösende_ Lichtblitz aus Snapes Zauberstab.

„Du nimmst das schleimige Ekel vor mir in Schutz?" Wider besseres Wissen brüllte er Lily an.

„Ich nehme niemanden in Schutz, Harry, das ist die Wahrheit." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und bestimmt, und brachte Harry nur noch mehr in Rage.

„Wahrheit? Ich pfeife auf deine Wahrheit." Tränen überströmt stürmte er in den Garten, wo sein Vater mit seinem um einen Tag älteren Selbst unter einem der knorrigen alten Bäume saß und redete.

Mit einem kleinen Schwung seines Zauberstabs, erschienen die bereits so vertrauten Wandteile vor ihm, die er in Windeseile in Staub verwandelte. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er diese Prozedur, bis er erschöpft und tränenüberströmt zusammen brach. Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so dumm und ausgenutzt gefühlt.

* * *

Die Nacht, war die reinste Hölle. Immer wieder sah er sich selbst, wie er Dumbledore schwor genau das zu tun, worum er ihn bitten würde. Immer wieder sah er sich selbst, wie er einen Becher nach dem anderen in den Mund des Schulleiters goss, Becher die mit nichts anderem als Tod und Schmerzen gefüllt waren.

Wie gerädert, und ohne seine Mutter auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen drehte er die üblichen 23 Mal an der Schraube des Zeitumkehrers und marschierte zu James in den Garten. Der strahlend blaue Himmel und die in allen Farben blühenden Blumen standen in einem solchen Kontrast zu seiner Stimmung, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als das grässlichste Novemberwetter, das Hogwarts zu bieten hatte.

Zu seinem Erstaunen, war sein Vater allerdings darauf vorbereitet, dass er wohl kaum effizient arbeiten würde können und so verbrachten sie den Tag Probleme wälzend unter dem alten Apfelbaum.

„Du erwartest zuviel von uns, Harry. Wir sind nicht die Idealbilder, die du wahrscheinlich von uns in deinem Kopf hattest. Dass ich ein arrogantes Arschloch war, hast du zwar schon gewusst, aber auch Lily war nicht immer einfach. Sie ist ein unglaublich intelligenter, analytischer Mensch, ansonsten hätte sie wohl kaum als Wissenschaftlerin gearbeitet. Das ändert aber nicht daran, dass sie unglaublich liebenswert und fürsorglich sein konnte. Es wäre nicht richtig zu glauben wir wären Heilige gewesen. Natürlich haben wir Fehler gemacht, natürlich haben wir gelegentlich über die Strenge geschlagen, natürlich haben wir auch manchmal gestritten, dass die Wände gewackelt haben,. Wir waren auch bloß Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut."

Die grünen Augen seines Sohnes starrten lange ins Leere, bis sie sich ihm zu wandten.

„Erzähl mir davon. Vom größten Fehler, dem größten Streit."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir davon erzählen soll, ohne vorher mit Lily ..." er sah in die großen strahlend grünen. drängenden Augen seines Sohnes, die denen von Lily so sehr glichen.

„Egal, umbringen kann sie mich nicht mehr, oder? Also es war der dritte November 79, das weiß ich deshalb so genau, weil es unser Hochzeitstag war. Es war ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag, ich war mit Sirius in London und hätte etwas in Erfahrung bringen sollen, nichts Wichtiges. Siri hatte wieder einmal ziemlichen Stress mit seiner Freundin, mit welcher genau, weiß ich nicht mehr. So war er halt. Wir sind dann noch auf einige Gläschen Wiskey in unsere Stammkneipe. Nach einigen Gläschen hab' ich also keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet, dass es unser Hochzeitstag war und Siri war in seinem Element, keinen Gedanke mehr verschwendete er an irgendwelche Freundinnen, mit denen er Probleme hatte, war auch egal, er war so und so immer umringt von irgendwelchen Mädchen. Wir waren schon ziemlich betrunken und mit zwei Mädchen etwas zu intensiv beschäftigt, als Lily mit Remus herein kam.

Die Szene die sie dort gemacht hat, kannst du dir ungefähr vorstellen. Es war entsetzlich. Definitiv mein größter Fehler, aber sie ist dann mit Moony weg und ich hab sie erst Tage später wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Unsere Beziehung war kurz vor dem Zerbrechen, aber wir haben uns wieder zusammengerauft. Es war bloß so, dass nach ein paar Tagen feststand, dass Lily schwanger war und ..." James fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, wusste offensichtlich nicht wie er weiter erzählen sollte.

„...sie wusste nicht wer der Vater war?" flüsterte Harry fassungslos.

„Versteh' das bitte nicht falsch, Harry. Das mit Lily und Remus lag immer schon in der Luft, aber war nie vorher und nie nachher vorgekommen. Und mein Fehltritt war bloß der Funke den es gebraucht hatte, für die beiden. Es war halt so, dass wir bis zu deiner Geburt nicht wussten, wer nun der Vater sein würde. Als du dann da warst, gab's allerdings keine Zweifel mehr, bei dem schwarzen Mopp, der unsere Frisur sein sollte." Unsicher grinste James in das Gesicht deines Sohnes.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sich der Zeitzauber auflöste, sammelte Harry seine wenigen Habseeligkeiten ein.

„Lily, James, es tut mir leid, aber ich brauche einfach einwenig Abstand." Seine Hand fuhr nervös durch das Dickicht seiner Haare. „Ich muss nachdenken, seid mir bitte nicht böse."

Zu seinem Erstaunen, sahen ihn die beiden verständnisvoll an.

„Wir sind dir natürlich nicht böse, Harry. Ich glaube auch, dass du das Chaos in deinem Kopf ordnen musst. Darf ich dir einen Rat geben?"

Lily sah ihren Sohn fragend an und auf sein Nicken führ sie fort.

„Du solltest Okklumentik und Ligilimentik lernen. Ich hab' diese Fächer bei einer Veela Kolonie in Island gelernt, die waren sehr nett und ganz tolle Lehrer. Frag Horace wie du dort hin kommst, er hilft dir bestimmt weiter."

Harry nickte und wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als James ihm nachreif: „Harry, laß dir nicht zu lange Zeit. Wir wissen nicht wie lange der Zauber, der uns hier sein lässt anhält und ich würde dich gerne noch mal sehen, bevor wir endgültig weiter müssen."

Harry nickte noch mal kurz und marschierte zur Haustür hinaus, wo er mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand.

* * *

Hihi,

...wenn wir alle Engel wären, dann wär die Welt nur halb so schön ...

nehmt's euch zu Herzen und ganz in diesem Sinne,

bis zum Nächsten Mal, denn ich komme wieder keine Frage

Review bittebittebittebittebittebitte nicht vergessen

eure heimess


	9. Noch ein SlugClub?

Hallo,

hat wieder mal eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, aber gut Ding braucht Weile.

Danke an alle Reviewer, und brav weiter machen.

und schon geht's los:

09Noch ein Slug-Club

„Was zum Henker hast du dir dabei gedacht?" brüllte Lily den verdutzten James an. „Das müsste ja wohl auch für dich selbstverständlich sein, dass man so etwas nicht einfach so erzählen kann. Aber das war jawohl wieder typisch James. Auch wenn du das Fettnäpfchen nur von weiten siehst, du schaffst es bestimmt hineinzutreten. Wie kann man nur so fürchterlich ..." ihr waren gerade die Worte ausgegangen, als James mit bitterböser Miene einsprang.

„Ehrlich, ist das Wort, dass dir gerade mal entfallen ist. Das scheint ja schon langsam eine fixe Idee von dir zu werden, ständig an irgendwelchen Lügen oder Teilwahrheiten festzuhalten. Du sprichst hier von unserem Sohn, dem du die Wahrheit vorenthalten willst. Er hat ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wer wir sind. Was damals gelaufen ist, wird nicht besser, wenn du es verheimlichst."

„Hättest du nicht einwenig einfühlsamer sein können. Er hatte doch noch immer dieses rosarote, verschwommene Bild von uns, das Idealbild von Eltern, die nie etwas falsch machen und dann kommst du aus heiterem Himmel mit dieser Geschichte an. Das kann er nicht verstehen können, er hat doch selbst keine Ahnung von Beziehungen, James er ist nicht wie du oder Siri."

„Es ändert aber nichts daran, dass es sein Recht ist zu wissen, wie er entstanden ist."

Lily sah betreten zu Boden. Ihre Stimme war plötzlich so leise, dass James alle Mühe hatte sie zu verstehen. „Aber wie soll Harry das verstehen, wenn ich es selbst nicht verstehe."

Silbrig glitzernde Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, die James mit seiner Hand von ihren Wangen strich. Er war so froh, dass er sie in den Arm nehmen konnte, sodass all die Streitereien die die letzten Tage beherrscht hatten, sich in Nichts auflösten.

In der Ferne hörte er ein leises Bellen, und plötzlich rauschte es im dichtem Blätterdach, das sie vor dem grellen Sonnenlicht schützte.

* * *

Unterdessen spie ein großer Kamin ein eine junge Frau aus. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. Am liebsten hätte sie sofort wieder kehrt gemacht, um die auf sie einstürmenden Erinnerungen in der Sicherheit ihres vertrauten Büros in Rom unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es kam ihr vor als wäre eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal hier war und doch hat sich nichts verändert. Die großen Steintafeln und Tonscherben lagen und standen überall in wildem Chaos herum. Neben jedem Teil lag eine kleine Box, die alle betreffenden Unterlagen in verkleinerter Form beinhaltete. Vorsichtig glitt ihre Hand über die Steine. Die rauen Oberflächen, der Geruch vergangener Jahrhunderte begraben unter der Schicht des Vergessens, die hier wie von einem Tropensturm weggespült wurde. Erinnerungen schlugen über ihr zusammen wie eine Sturmflut, schön Erinnerungen und auch schmerzliche Erinnerungen. All die Eindrücke ließen sie an der Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung, hier her zu kommen zweifeln, doch was hätte sie tun sollen. Alleine würde sie die Aufgabe, die sich ihr gestellt hatte, nicht lösen können. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr helfen würde, auch wenn es schmerzte wieder hier zu sein, wo er sie mit dem Virus ‚Wissensdurst' infiziert hatte. 

Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und verschleierten ihren Blick.

Ein weißes Tuch trocknete vorsichtig ihr nasses Gesicht. Leise gemurmelte Worte drangen an ihr Ohr.

„Schhh..., es wird alles gut, Susa. Erzähl mir was geschehen ist. Komm' Kleines, erzähl dem alten Horace was geschehen ist."

Schmerzhaft langsam wanderte Susannas Blick in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, bis sie zu lachen begann.

„Oh Horace. Du bist ja noch fetter geworden." Hysterisches Gekicher unterbrach sie immer wieder. „Aber glaube nicht, ich hätte dir verziehen."

„Schätzchen auch an dir sind die Jahre nicht spurlos vorübergegangen und das zu glauben fiele mir nicht im Traum ein. Komm trotzdem mit in mein Büro. Den Weg kennst du bestimmt noch."

Horace Slughorn saß lange still und hörte der, plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so jungen Frau zu, als sie ihm von ihren Problemen erzählte, die sie mit einer Vision eines römischen Jungen hatte. Er konnte ihren Gedankengängen gut folgen und ihre Entscheidung mit Harry Potter in Kontakt treten zu wollen, schien auch ihm die einzige Möglichkeit Licht in das Dunkel zu bringen. Sie hatte ihm den Prozess ihrer arithmantischen Zerlegungen gezeigt und er war wirklich beeindruckt von ihrem Wissen, aber er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Sie leitete immerhin eines der in dieser Spate angesehensten Institute in ganz Europa und ihr jetzt zu helfen war für ihn selbstverständlich, schließlich hatte er sie damals auf so schmerzliche Weise vertrieben.

Die beiden saßen sich nun schweigend gegenüber, jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken, die aber sehr wahrscheinlich um die selben Ereignisse kreisten. Horace war damals so verzweifelt gewesen, als Lily gestorben war. Seine Schülerin, die wie keine Andere die Fähigkeit besaß, in der Wissenschaft und der Erforschung alter Runen aufzugehen. Niemand hatte je auf so unkonventionelle Art und Weise magische Forschung betrieben und sein beinahe krankhaftes Verlangen die Lücke, die sie hinterlassen hatte zu schließen, hatte dann Susanna vertrieben. Es war einzig und allein sein Fehler gewesen, dass die junge italienische Austauschstudentin nach zwei Jahren hier in Schottland wieder nach Hause gegangen war, aber aus heutiger Sicht war es für sie das einzig Richtige. Ihr Potential lag definitiv in Bereichen, um die sich hier niemand kümmerte. So war es selbstverständlich, dass er umgehend mit dem gefragten Jungen in Kontakt treten würde.

* * *

Harry wurde mit der Masse an Menschen, die die U-Bahn bevölkert hatte mit hinaus auf den Russell Square gespült. Zielstrebig wandte er sich seinem Ziel zu. Bei seinem Streifzug durch die Stadt war ihm ein Plakat ins Auge gesprungen, dass über eine Ausstellung im ‚British Museum' informierte. _‚Das Labyrinth des Minos – Sir Arthur Evans' Entdeckung von Knossos'_

Mit großen Augen spazierte Harry durch die Ausstellung. Noch nie war er in einem Museum gewesen und so sog er alles in sich auf. Das geheimnisvolle Licht, das die Schaukästen umhüllte, die faszinierende Stille, die trotz der vielen Menschen in den Hallen herrschte, die unterbrochen wurde von gelegentlichem Geflüster, oder dem Klacken das zu hören war, wenn Frauen hohe Schuhe trugen. Euphorisch sog er alles auf, was er entdecken konnte, sogar die Tafel mit der Biographie von diesem Sir Arthur las er und sah sich lange die Bilder von ihm bei den Ausgrabungen an. Er sah nicht besonders sympathisch aus, mit seinem langen Hals und dem zu kleinen Kopf, der auf viel zu schmalen Schultern saß. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen hellen Hut, passend zu seiner hellen mit einem Gürtel zusammengehaltenen Jacke mit den vielen Taschen und der bloß knielangen Hose. Er war eine komische Gestalt, beinahe lächerlich und trotzdem nahm er alles in sich auf, auch die Geschichten vom Minotaurus, Daidalus, dem Erbauer des Labyrinths und Theseus und Ariadne, von der er sich kaum losreißen konnte.

Als er nach Stunden wieder auf die Great Russell Street ins Sonnenlicht hinaustrat, hatte er einige Bücher und ein Poster von dem Fresko ‚Prinz der Lilien' in der Hand, für die er im Museums-Shop ein kleines Vermögen hingeblättert hatte.

Für eine kurze Zeit hatte er es geschafft all seine Probleme beiseite zu schieben, das Gefühl das ihn durchströmte war sogar mit dem zu vergleichen, das er sonst nur beim fliegen empfand und er brannte darauf die Bücher zu lesen.

Er wanderte durch die Stadt, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten wohin er ging. Es war so heiß, dass seine Kleidung auf der Haut klebte. Er brauchte dringend eine kühle Dusche und stolperte ins nächste Hotel an dem er vorbei kam.

Die Lobby war riesig und herrlich kühl. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich erst langsam an die Dunkelheit, die durch den Kontrast mit dem gleißenden Licht der Sommersonne entstand. Immer noch ganz in Gedanken bemerkte er auch die Blicke voller Abscheu und Verachtung nicht, die an ihm hängen blieben. Seine abgetragenen, zu großen Hosen von Duddley hingen auf seinen Hüften, wie es schien aus reiner Nächstenliebe und das ausgewaschene schwarze Rippshirt, das er aus den Trümmern in Godrics Hollow geangelt hatte, hatte wahrlich schon bessere Tage gesehen, abgesehen davon, dass sein Vater es unter Hemd und Umhang getragen hatte. Wie er dastand, in der glitzernden Halle mit den Livrierten, die beinahe unsichtbar Koffer hinter Gästen hertrugen, war der Kontrast beinahe eben so groß, wie das gleißende Sonnenlicht von draußen und die Dunkelheit herinnen.

„Chrm, Chrm."

Harry wirbelte herum und starrte den livrierten Produzenten dieser höchst unwillkommenen Geräusche an.

„Sir, ich möchte sie bitten unser Haus zu verlassen."

Auf Harrys Gesicht setzte sich ein Blick fest, der Snape zur Ehre gereicht hätte. Die Maske voller Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit, die er im Ministerium erprobt hatte gelang auch hier, ungeachtet dessen, dass ihn hier niemand kannte.

Mit einer Stimme, die vor Selbstsicherheit und Überlegenheit strotzte wand er sich seinem Gegenüber zu. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in ihrem Ermessen liegt, wohin ich gehe oder nicht."

Strahlend grüne Augen blitzten vor Wut auf. Diese Muggel Welt war offensichtlich genauso verlogen und oberflächlich wie die Zaubererwelt, aber alles was er jetzt wollte, war eine Dusche und ein Bett und genau dass würde er auch bekommen.

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Harry frisch geduscht auf dem riesigen, unendlich weichen Bett in der vollklimatisierten Suite und überlegte die Möglichkeiten, die er jetzt hatte. Den Rat seiner Mutter würde er natürlich befolgen, doch wie genau er das anstellen sollte wusste er noch nicht. Einen Brief in der Eulerei in der Winkelgasse aufzugeben, war eine der letzten Möglichkeiten, die sich anboten, nicht aber wenn er wieder einmal Dobby um Hilfe bitten würde.

Er versuchte gerade krampfhaft einen Brief an Horace Slughorn zu formulieren, als ein kleiner schwarzer Rabe an die riesigen Fenster des Arbeitszimmers klopfte.

_Mein lieber Harry!_

_Nun sind schon einige Wochen vergangen, seit wir uns im Ministerium gesprochen haben und ich möchte sagen, dass sich einiges in der Zwischenzeit ereignet hat. Mein Schreiben hat nicht ursächlich mit dem Zaubergamot zu tun, sondern viel eher mit einer anderen Position die ich innehabe, über deren Inhalte ich hier aber aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht schreiben möchte._

_Jemand, den ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr getroffen habe, hat sich heute an mich gewandt mit einem Problem, das, ihrer Meinung nach, nur du lösen kannst. Das Problem ist ein rein wissenschaftliches und ich hoffe, dass du mir genug Vertrauen entgegenbringen kannst, um den Portschlüssel zu verwenden, in den sich der Brief verwandelt, wenn DU ihn aktivierst._

_Das Wissen, das du selbst daraus gewinnen könntest, ist vielleicht wichtig für dein weiteres Leben und den Erfolg, den du haben wirst. _

_Ich hoffe, dass es mir gelungen ist, dich von der Wichtigkeit deines Erscheinens hier zu überzeugen,_

_bis bald_

_Dein Horace Slughorn _

Die Neugier brannte wie Feuer in ihm, doch konnte er sich jetzt unmöglich auf den Weg, wohin auch immer machen. Der Tag hatte an seinen Kräften gezehrt und so beschloss er den Portschlüssel erst morgen zu aktivieren und heute noch einwenig in den Büchern zu schmökern, die so verlockend auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben der Couch lagen. Innerlich von dem Drang irritiert, ertappte er sich selbst dabei, sich einen typischen Ron-Kommentar zu überlegen. Lachend ließ er sich auf das gemütliche Sofa fallen und machte sich über die Bücher her, die er vor wenigen Stunden gekauft hatte.

Stunden später brütete er wieder über dem Bild dieses Arthur Evans, als es ihn wie ein Blitz durchzuckte. Plötzlich wusste er ganz genau warum ihm der Kerl so unsympathisch war. Er sah genau so aus wie Petunia – oder besser gesagt Petunia Dursley, geborene Evans, war das genaue Ebenbild von Sir Arthur Evans.

Er war noch nicht ganz auf den Beinen, als er mit einem leisen Popp verschwand und in dem bewussten Labor in Godrics Hollow wieder erschien.

Lily erschrak, als mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Popp ein rasender Teenager vor ihr stand. Sie verstand kaum mehr als einige Wortfetzen, von dem aufgebrachten Geschimpfe, das aus ihrem Sohn hervorbrach, bevor er sich einiger maßen beruhigt hatte und zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen etwas wie „Vergessen etwas zu erzählen" hervorpresste.

Sie hatte aber eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, was er gerade erfahren hatte, schließlich hielt er noch ein Buch über Knossos in einer Hand.

„Du hast zwar ein unglaubliches Händchen in deiner Literaturauswahl, aber rein rhetorisch bist du noch ziemlich unbedarft."

„Hör' aus mit dem Scheiß." Schimpfte Harry weiter, „Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Warum hast du mir davon nichts erzählt."

„Erstens war dafür nicht genug Zeit – wenn du nachdenkst hatten wir auch so allerhand zu besprechen – und zweitens hätte es nichts gebracht, weil du keine Ahnung hattest, wer Arthur Evans war."

Harry wusste zwar ganz genau, dass sie recht hatte, konnte das aber unmöglich jetzt schon zu geben, weshalb er noch weiter raunzte und Lily ihm gelassen dabei zusah, bis sie schließlich zu einem dringenderen Thema, namens Horace Slughorn, kamen. Lilys Vertrauen in den Mann überzeugte ihn letztendlich soweit, dass er am nächsten Tag ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden im Hotel auscheckten und in einer kleinen Seitenstraße den Portschlüssel aktivierte.

* * *

Er landete in einem sehr eigenartigen Raum. Neben einem Kamin standen und lagen unzählige Steintafeln und Tonscherben, die mit Runen und Hyroglyphen verziert waren, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Teilweise waren sie beinahe unlesbar, durch Wetter und Zeit verwischt. Mit wenig Mühe erkannte er die Stasis-Felder, die zum Schutz der Objekte dienten. Er konnte sich kaum davon losreißen und kam nicht umhin einige besondere Stücke genauer zu betrachten, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Professor machte. Hinter einer Tür hörte er Stimmen, die aufgeregt mit einander redeten. 

„Harry, mein Junge, wie schön dich zu sehen!"

Horace Slughorn watschelte ihm entgegen, sobald er die Türe weit genug geöffnet hatte. Der Raum war umgeben von unzähligen Bücherregalen. Ein großer Tisch stand in der Mitte und einige Personen, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, diskutierten lautstark, ohne ihm auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, offensichtlich über eine Tonscherbe, die wahrscheinlich einmal zu einer Vase oder Schale gehört hatte.

„Professor Slughorn!" ein kleines Nicken begleitete Harrys nicht gerade euphorische Begrüßung, doch die Neugierde brannte in ihm. „Professor, was ist das hier?"

Slughorn erklärte geduldig, dass hier magische Forschung passiert und dass dieses Institut das einzige in Europa sei, dass sich mit Runen und Zaubertränken befasste. Wie um der Erklärung Nachdruck zu verleihen, explodiert in einem Nebenraum ein Kessel und ein leicht zerstörter Mr. Olivander raste auf der Flucht vor einigen sehr absonderlichen Dampfwolken durch die Tür.

„Die neue Komponentenmischung, mit dem getrockneten Drachenblut hat auch nicht funktioniert!"

„Offensichtlich, offensichtlich." Murmelte Slughorn nachdenklich, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte, der mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht meinte, „und das hier ist also der Slug-Club für Kluge."

Horace kicherte und klatschte sich die blonden Haare noch fester auf den fetten Schädel. „So ist es mein Junge, so ist es. Aber warum ich dich hergebeten habe, ich möchte dir jemanden Vorstellen. Sie hat früher hier gearbeitet, ist aber schon lange in Italien, wo sie an einem Partnerinstitut arbeitet, dass sich mit Arithmantik, Traumforschung und Prophezeiungen beschäftigt. Sie hat einen Fall, der dich interessieren könnte. Komm, wir gehen besser in mein Büro."

Susa Saria, war eine sehr sympathische Frau und was Harry noch besser gefiel, sie war noch kleiner als er selbst und womöglich auch noch dünner. Ihre schwarzen, streichholzkurzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen, doch Harry bezweifelte stark, dass auch nur eines dieser Haare nicht genau dort war, wo sie es haben wollte. Ihre tiefe Stimme passte überhaupt nicht zu ihrer Erscheinung, aber je länger sie redete, um so weniger irritierend war sie. Sie ging gerade aus auf den Punkt zu, was Harry gefiel, denn dieses lange Gerede um den heißen Brei, machte ihn krank. Er hatte einige Mühe ihr in ihren Ausführungen zu folgen, schließlich hatte er von arithmantischer Zerlegung von Träumen und Prophezeiungen wirklich keine Ahnung.

Was ihn aber zu tiefst schockierte war, dass tatsächlich ein Junge unter den absurden Träumen, die er gehabt hatte, gelitten hatte. Einige Details hatte er schon beinahe wieder vergessen, es war so viel passiert in der Zwischenzeit, doch Susa hatte jede einzelne Vision des Jungen penibel protokolliert. Jede Sekunde seiner Träume war in Wort und Bild auf Pergament festgehalten und die beiden gingen sie in einer Detailiertheit durch die Harry zwischendurch an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ.

Als sie nach Stunden endlich an der letzten Seite der Aufzeichnungen angekommen waren stutzte Harry. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern.

Das Bild zeigte den Jungen, Gio, wie ihn weißer undurchdringlicher Nebel umhüllte.

_Nach einer 34minütigen Extase kommt der erleichterte Schrei von Gio, der uns hoffen lässt, dass nun das Ende der Tortur des Kindes gekommen ist. Dat. 31. Juli 23:25 bis 23:59_

Harry kämpfte verbissen gegen die verräterische Röte, die sich über seine Wangen zu legen drohte. Die Bilder die sich in Harrys Kopf abzuzeichnen begannen, ließen ihn noch mehr an seinem Verstand zweifeln, doch das Schlimmst war, dass Susa ihn verbissen über alles befragte, was genau zu dieser Zeit in seinem Leben passiert war. Auf keinen Fall würde Harry auch nur den entferntesten Hinweis darauf liefern, was geschehen war. Außerdem war es absurd, dass „DAS" auch nur irgend etwas damit zu tun hatte. Er erzählte aber von der Hochzeit und seinem Geburtstag und ließ nämlichen Tag damit ausklingen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er ins Bett gekommen war, weil er zuviel Champagner getrunken hatte.

Ihr dunkelbraunen, verständnisvoll glitzernden Augen bohrten sich in ihn und er wusste genau, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte und eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, was geschehen war. Trotzdem blieb er stur bei seiner Variante.

Die darauf folgenden Tage verbrachte Harry damit Susa bei ihrer Arbeit zuzusehen und das Institut kennen zulernen. Er unterhielt sich lange mit Olivander über dessen mysteriöses Verschwinden aus der Winkelgasse. Dem alte Zauberer wurde der Druck von Voldemorts Anhängern einfach zu viel, die ihn mit den dunkelsten Zauberstab Materialien überhäuften und die gefährlichsten Zauberstäbe von ihm wollten. Er wollte auf keinen Fall ihrem Drängen nachgeben und zog sich deshalb mit allen Materialien, die er bekommen hatte hier her zurück. Niemand wusste von diesem Ort und so blieb er einfach hier und half wo er konnte.

Slughorn half Harry dabei Kontakt mit den Veelas herzustellen, doch der Blick, den er auf seine Bitte hin erntete irritierte Harry einigermaßen, so wie die Kommentare von „Ich hoffe du weißt worauf du dich da einlässt" bis zu „Na ja, du bist noch jung".

Nach dem er Horace versprochen hatte, wieder hier her, nach Edinburgh, zukommen packte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten und reiste über das Flohnetzwerk nach Island.

* * *

In McGonagalls ehemaligen Klassenzimmer saßen drei Schüler. Zwei von ihnen waren von dem strahlend schönen Wetter das herrschte gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Sie hatten ihre Nasen so tief in den Büchern und Unterlagen vergraben, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass der Dritte im Bunde ständig vor sich hin grummelte und gerade im Begriff war sich in die Küche zu schleichen. 

„HA" Hermines helle Stimme durchschnitt die Stille, der im Sommer leeren Schule. „Ich hab's." Sie sprang auf und lief zu der Europakarte, die eine Wand des Klassenzimmers ausfüllte. Mit ihrem Stift markierte sie eine Stelle. „Hier könnte einer sein."

Triumph spiegelte sich deutlich sichtbar auf ihrem blassen, von Schlafmangel geprägten Gesicht. „Das wäre dann Nummer drei."

Auf einem Blatt Pergament, das magisch an der Türe befestigt war stand nun:

_Katakomben in Albanien _

_Diokletianspalast Split Dachsteinmassiv, _

_Schlucht der Teufelsnattern_

Ron sah sie zweifelnd an. „Wie kommst du nur immer auf solche irren Ideen. Der Wald in Albanien war logisch, aber wo soll dieses Dachsteinmassiv überhaupt sein."

„Was glaubst du überhaupt was wir hier machen, geh' spiel Quidditch, Ron und lass uns in Ruhe arbeiten. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, da draußen sterben jeden Tag Menschen, es herrscht Krieg, den Tagespropheten wirst du ja wohl noch lesen können."

Ron stürmte empört aus dem Klassenzimmer und Hermine vertiefte sich wieder in den Muggel-Zeitungen, die sie nach sonderbaren Vorkommnissen durchsuchte. Tausende von Zeitungen und Berichten aus allen möglichen Ländern waren ordentlich, nach Erscheinungsdatum sortiert in Regalen, die bis unter die Decke reichten.

Ginny und Hermine hatten versucht den Weg, den Voldemort als Geist zurückgelegt hatte, zu rekonstruieren, in der Annahme, er habe sich versichert, dass seine Horcruxe noch dort waren, wo er sie versteckt hatte. Wie sich ihnen bald erschloss, hinterließ der Geist, der Voldemort gewesen war eine deutlich nachvollziehbare Spur durch Europa. Überall dort, wo er sich länger aufgehalten hatte war in Muggel-Zeitungen von Häufungen mysteriöser Todesfälle zu lesen. Es war natürlich Hermines Idee gewesen, in der Welt der Muggel zu suchen, doch Ginny war, einmal eingearbeitet ebenso effizient wie Hermine. Sie war es auch gewesen, die den Diokletians Palast in Split als ein mögliches Versteck enttarnt hatte.

Die beiden Mädchen hatten sofort nach Harrys Abreise mit der neuen Schulleiterin Kontakt aufgenommen und sich kurz später in dem Klassenzimmer breit gemacht. Eine Wand hatte bald die Europakarte eingenommen und an die Türe kamen alle halbwegs ernstzunehmenden Ergebnisse, so wie die Hardfacts:

_7 Horcruxe:_

_1,** Voldemort** selbst, zerstört von BabyHarry _

_2, Tagebuch von Tom **Riddle** zerstört ----- Kammer des Schreckens _

_3, Das Schloss von **Slytherin** zerstört von RAB? Rabastan A Black_

_4, Teetasse von Helga** Huffelpuff**_

_5, **Ravenclaw **?_

_6,** Gryffindore** ? ( **Potter** Blitznarbe? Wenn ja, hat es funktioniert?)_

_7,möglicherweise **Nagini** ----- Albanien – deshalb Schlangennase_

Als Hermine neben _Punkt 6, Gryffindor_ ihre Vermutungen gesetzt hatte, waren sowohl Ron als auch Ginny empört aufgesprungen, und seit diesem Tag wichen die drei dem Thema aus. Es war ihnen allen bewusste, dass die Annahme nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen war, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollten.

* * *

Zu Harrys eigener Verwunderung landete er einigermaßen gekonnt in einem Kamin, der genau so aussah, wie der in Godrics Hollow. Der Raum selbst flirrte vor Magie. Es war als würde er _Macht_ atmen können. Der Kamin stand mitten in einem gläsernen Raum. Alle vier Seiten gaben den Blick in die sanfte, grüne Landschaft frei, die in der warmen Mittagssonne ruhig da lag. 

Den Anweisungen nach, sollte er hier warten, bis ihn jemand abholte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, denn die Landschaft die er betrachtet, war so friedvoll und so bezaubernd, dass er es beinahe bereute, als eine junge Frau eine unsichtbare Tür öffnete.

„Hallo Harry, ich bin Vresu." Übers ganze Gesicht strahlend schüttelte sie ihm die Hand.

Harry begrüßte sie nicht weniger enthusiastisch und während sie ihn, in Plauderton verfallend, über das Gelände führet betrachtet er sie neugierig. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war sie wunderschön, doch er hatte erwartet Fleurs Ebenbild zu begegnen und so war er doch überrascht vom Aussehen des Mädchens. Ihre Haare waren pechschwarz und ihre Haut schimmerte golden im Sonnenlicht. Doch was ihn am meisten irritierte, waren ihre schwarzen Augen, die wie glitzernde Opale in den feinen Gesicht saßen und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen und so die etwas zu große Nasen in den Hintergrund treten ließen.

Sie erreichten bald ein kleines Dorf, dessen Häuser alle nach dem Ebenbild des Ankunftspavillons gestaltet waren. (Anm. Haus Farnsworth, Mies van der Rohe, für die unter euch die damit etwas anfangen können) In einem dieser Pavillons wurde er bereits erwartet. Eine obwohl schon ältere, nicht minder schöne Frau empfing ihn und wies das Mädchen an draußen zu warten. Ihre schlohweißen Haare, waren das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass sie kein junges Mädchen mehr war. Sie, die Lady D'Amazos, erklärte ihm die wenigen Regeln, die er hier einzuhalten galt, doch als sie dann von einem Preis, den er zu zahlen habe, für die Ausbildung die sie ihm geben konnten, zu reden begann wurde sie ihm unheimlich. Je tiefer sie dieses Thema erörterten, umso verständlicher wurden die Bemerkungen, die Horace hatte fallen lassen.

„Wir brauchen in regelmäßigen Abständen Zauberer hier, um unser Weiterexistieren zu ermöglichen. Für gewöhnlich suchen wir uns passende Kandidaten selbst aus, aber du warst ohnedies unter den Auserwählten, also haben wir sozusagen alle etwas von dem Deal.

Ich werde mit dir von morgens um 9 Uhr bis nachmittags 3 Uhr am Ordnen deiner Erinnerungen arbeiten. Den Rest der Zeit kannst du hier verbringen wie du es möchtest, aber ich denke du bist dir der Macht meiner Familie bewusst. Vor allem in den ersten Tagen, werden sie deine Gedanken nach ihrem Willen manipulieren können. Darauf musst du dich einlassen, das ist der Preis. Sobald du deinen Geist vor ihnen schützen kannst, ist deine Ausbildung hier zuende. Nun musst du entschieden, ob du dich darauf einlassen willst, oder nicht."

Harry wusste nicht recht was er davon halten sollte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Vresu, ... wer war er denn, dass er eine solches Angebot ausschlug, ... aber was, wenn sie schon einen Freund hatte ...

Lady D'Amazos lachte leise und Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie seinen Gedanken gefolgt war. „Harry, es ist zwar sehr nett von dir, solche Möglichkeiten zu bedenken, aber du solltest wissen, dass wir hier keine regelmäßigen Männerbesuche gestatten. Abgesehen davon, brauchen wir von natur aus keine Männer, wir haben uns. Es kommt nur sehr selten vor, dass jemand die Kolonie verlässt. Wir brauchen Männer wirklich nur um Kinder zu bekommen, dass können wir leider nicht alleine. Und frische Gene tun uns gut, also sei versichert, dass du hier niemanden verletzen kannst und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sich keines der Mädchen ernsthaft in dich verlieben wird."

Harry sah sein Gegenüber grübelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das fragen darf, aber ... Wer war vor mir da?"

„Tut mir leid, aber diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten." Ihre blauen Augen glitzerten dabei verräterisch.

Harry grinste die Lady an. „Also, wenn Albus Dumbledore hier war, dann soll es auch mir eine Ehre sein."

Sie nickte kurz und antwortete schmunzelnd „So sei es."

In den darauf folgenden Tagen arbeitete Harry mit der Lady alle seine Erinnerungen auf, die teilweise sehr schmerzhaft waren, aber sie erklärte ihm geduldig, dass es der einzige Weg sei, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen, mit dem Endziel, alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verdrängen zu können und später nur gefiltert Informationen durchzulassen. Alles was danach geschah lag unter einem Nebel verborgen, der sich erst gegen Ende seines Aufenthalts hier lüften würde.

Nach einer Woche gelang ihm der erste Durchbruch. Auch wenn er sich der Macht von Vera, Vesra, Vresu, Soma und Mo nicht widersetzten konnte, abgesehen davon, dass er das auch gar nicht wollte, so gelang es ihm doch, den Nebel zu lüften und dem Geschehen bewusst zu folgen. Die Eindrücke die sich darauf hin in seinen 17jährigen Kopf brannten würden ihn sein restliches Leben begleiten. Nur Vera war gelinde ausgedrückt zurückhaltend und obwohl die andern vier sie ständig zu überreden versuchten und sie an ihre Verpflichtung der Kolonie gegenüber erinnerten, so überwog in ihr doch die Angst vor dem Unbekannten und der Unwille sich überhaupt mit einem Mann einzulassen, wo sie doch Hals über Kopf in Mo verknallt war.

Mo, die einige Jahre älter war als Vera, nahm an Harrys letzten Abend schließlich alles in ihre erfahrenen Hände. „Hey, wir können dich nicht gehen lassen wenn du nicht den vollen Preis bezahlt hast!" Und dabei glitzerten ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen schelmisch.

Hinter dem Bungalow den sie mit Mo bewohnte war ein kleiner Teich, in den sie sich gerne zurückzogen. Vera, deren Hemmungen in der Annahme allein zu sein gänzlich verschwanden, ging völlig in den Berührungen von Mo auf. Harry beobachtet wie sich die pechschwarzen Haare der Mädchen miteinander vermischten und die Sonnenstrahlen über ihre bronzene Haut tanzten. Auch wenn ihm sein Kopf sagte, dass er die beiden allein lassen sollte, so waren Mo und sein gar nicht mehr kleiner Freund ganz anderer Meinung und wenige Minuten später schob ihm Mo das ängstliche Mädchen auf den Schoß, ohne selbst von ihr zu lassen.

**dAt Queeky:** Es war mir ein Bedürfnis mal so ne richtig coole Lily in den Pool zu werfen. Für gewöhnlich ist sie ja eher die ruhige, liebe und nette, aber ich weiß von mir selbst, dass Mamas nicht zwingend so sein müssen. Auf jedenfall möchte ich noch anmerken, dass Lily mehr Slytherin ist als es bisherden anschein hatte, aber das heb' ich mir für die nächsten Kapitel auf. Viel Spaß noch beim lesen!

**Dax:** ich weiß, es hat wieder sooooo lange gedauert, sorry.

**Berserkgodrilla:** Ich verstehe die Einschrenkungen beim Zeitumkerhrer eher als Arnung, weil man nie weiß wie jemand reagiert, wenn der ander plötzlich doppelt vor ihm steht, die Gefahr also eher darin besteht, dass ander nicht wissen, was vorsich geht und falsch reagieren. In dem abgeschlossenen Raum, in dem sich Harry bewegt, besteht diese Gefahr nicht, weil alle eingeweiht sind, und niemand überrascht ist, wenn er plötzlich zwei Harrys sieht. Der Trank, der bei Harry wie du sagst Wunder wirkt, hat es tatsächlich in sich, aber dazu komm' ich später noch. Hat essenziell mit Lily zu tun und ihrer nicht ganz einfachen Persönlichkeit, aber darüber mehr erfährst duzu einem späteren Zeitpunkt.

**Minnilein:** Armer kleiner Harry, ganz allein bei den Veelas. Mein Mitgefühl ist bei ihm. Grins

**Fawkes:** Danke für das Lob und ich weiß, ich weiß, ich sollte die Geschichte nicht so schleifen lassen.

Danke fürs lesen, ich werd mich jetzt zusammen reißen und schneller schreiben.

Hinterlasst doch wieder ein Review.

Bis hoffentlich bald, eure heimess


End file.
